Angel
by Sandrine Di
Summary: AU. Ichigo se debatira si existen o no los fantasmas y ademas, si esta o no enamorado de uno. Rukia Kuchiki, una de sus pacientes, pudo escarbar en lo profundo de su alma ¿Que sentira Ichigo al respecto? RE-EDITADO!
1. Creamy Snow

**N/A: ¡Holillas a todas las personillas del nuevillo mundirijillo! (?) Ok, eso estuvo raro. Les traigo un nuevo fic, si, no es la novedad mas grande que hallan visto, mas espero que le den una oportunidad por que me estoy sacando el coco para hacer mi primer AU T-T. Si, señoras y señores, es mi primer AU y espero haberlo hecho bien. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos. **

**Dedicatorias: A nadie por ahora, dejenme reviews y vemos que hacemos xD.**

**Que lo disfruten, en serio. **

* * *

**Ángel.**

_Nieva. _

_Una fría nieve cae por los suelos de Tokio. _

_Las sirenas de una ambulancia se escuchan a lo lejos. _

_La puerta de un hospital se abre apresuradamente dejando ver a un médico de peculiar cabello naranja._

_La ambulancia se estaciona. _

_El médico se acerca al herido y se da cuenta que era demasiado tarde… como siempre. _

—Hora de deceso: 12:01 a.m. Nombre: Jesús Lían Toriyama. Edad: 10 años. Causa: Accidente automovilístico. Llévenlo a la morgue.

—Le juro que yo no sabía… —siempre lloran, y odio ver lágrimas ajenas.

—No fue su culpa. La vida te da y te quita algo importante; siempre es así…

De ver a tantas personas sufrir se me ha hecho fácil ser siempre racional. Es por eso que no sufro cuando a un paciente le llega la hora del deceso. Ese soy yo, Kurosaki Ichigo, médico reconocido. No podré salvar todas las vidas que ponen en mis manos, pero hago lo que puedo.

**Cap.1: Creamy snow.**

—¡Hey, Kurosaki! Vamos a ir a tomar un café antes del próximo turno, ¿vienes?

Ishida Uryuu, un colega mío también muy reconocido en Japón y Corea. He de decir que nos tratamos con bastante respeto, pero éste se fue cuando su novia, una de mis mejores amigas, Orihime Inoue, llegó a la sala de operaciones. Hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos, pero fue demasiado tarde. Le dolió más a él que a mí verla morir, ya que para mí era una de mis mejores amigas; para él, el amor de su vida. Debe ser difícil perder a ese alguien especial. Yo no creo en el amor, el sentimiento '_amor_' es algo subjetivo y doctor más racional y objetivo que yo, no puede haber.

—Está bien.

Caminamos un par de cuadras hasta que llegamos a un puesto de café instantáneo, no teníamos tiempo para ir a un '_break_' a medianoche, además sólo era para calentar el cuerpo ya que el frío de esa noche era abrumador. ¿Pueden creer que hoy, 24 de diciembre, a medianoche un niño de apenas 10 años acababa de morir? ¿Justo en noche buena? Yo sí, los accidentes ocurren a cualquier hora en cualquier fecha y en cualquier lugar, no se predice sólo suceden.

—¿De qué les sirvo, doctores? —nos preguntó el siempre amable cafetero del puesto de instantáneos.

—Yo quiero un cappuccino bien cargado —respondió Ishida—. ¿Y tú, Kurosaki?

—Un late está bien.

—En seguida —y comenzó a prepararnos aquella bebida que cualquier paladar bendeciría. Un café.

Froté con fuerza mis manos en un vano intento de calentarlas, pero el frío era demasiado. ¡Demonios! Había dejado mi chaqueta en mi loquer del hospital.

—Sí que hace frío, ¿no? —me preguntó mi colega.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo te fue con el niño de hoy? —Sí, se había enterado del caso. En el hospital, las enfermeras son unas viejas chismosas. Hasta ahora ningún científico puede descubrir la causa del cotilleo constante.

—Mal, murió a las 12:01, ¿irónico, no? Un niño llamado Jesús murió hoy a medianoche, el día de navidad —¿raro, no?—. Estaba reventando cohetes a mitad de la calle y no se dio cuenta del ómnibus que venía a toda velocidad. Como era de esperarse, lo atropelló.

—¿Fracturas serias?

—El orate del ómnibus le arrancó la mano de una arrollada —Pobre niño. Y así dicen que los niños nunca mueren, vanos inventos de los padres para hacer sentir bien a sus hijos—, además le reventó el hígado y lo dejó ciego de por vida, pero de todas maneras murió en el camino hacia emergencias.

Me miró con algo de lástima al principio. Todavía recordaba la noche que Inoue murió atropellada por un coche, ¿qué coincidencia, no? Ese día era su aniversario de dos años como novios y, cuando ella salió a comprar los víveres en una calle muy transitada, fue que de igual manera ella murió.

—Lo siento —me dijo colocando sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos para intentar calentarse—, sé lo difícil que es perder a un paciente.

—Sí, pero uno se acostumbra cuando has visto demasiadas muertes.

—¿Ya confrontaste a los padres?

Di un suspiro largo.

—Sí, ya lo hice —respiré hondo y volví a suspirar—. Se lo tomaron muy mal —me pasé una mano por mis cabellos intentando así quitar el estrés de mi mente—, que su hijo muriera el día de navidad fue muy traumático. No lo superarán pronto, créeme, odiarán la navidad de por vida.

—¿La odiarán como tú?

Me quedé un rato pensativo mientras fijaba mi vista hacia los copos de nieve que aumentaban con creces en número y en belleza. Si alguien podría decir que era el Grinch de navidad, estaba en lo cierto: Yo era el Grinch de la hermosa y blanca navidad, pero con muy buenas razones para detestarla.

—Posiblemente.

Nuestra conversación fue cortada por la sirena de otra ambulancia que se dirigía hacia emergencias, posiblemente otro accidente por cohetes o riñas en familia. Siempre, la noche de navidad, había accidentes, por más felices que fueran las personas.

—Aquí tienen, doctores. Que se aproveche y feliz navidad.

—Gracias —bebí un sorbo de ese, mi delicioso y único buffet de navidad.

—Vamos, creo que nos van a necesitar.

—Sí.

En esos diez minutos que habíamos salido a tomar un café, la nieve había aumentado considerablemente en tamaño, ya no era suave y resbalosa ahora era un poco mas agrietada, como si no quisiera dejarnos ir. Entramos a emergencias, y otro caso de cohetes y manos incineradas se nos presentó. Esta vez era una niña de 8 años que se había volado un dedo al no quitar las manos del cohetecillo antes de explotar. Qué triste destino en navidad. Ya era la 1:10 Am, es comprensible que los niños a esta hora se emocionen por las luces, el pavo, la familia y los regalos. Yo detesto todo eso, me hace recordar a mi hermana y a mi madre. Mi madre murió un día de lluvia y mi hermana murió la noche de navidad… A las 12:00 a.m. Ese sí fue un verdadero desastre para nuestra familia. Sólo quedamos papá, Karin y yo; Karin y mi padre se quedaron a vivir en Karakura, mi pueblo natal, y yo me vine a vivir aquí por mi trabajo y para no recordar ese día fatal.

—Doctor Kurosaki, presentarse a pediatría. Doctor Kurosaki, presentarse a pediatría —esa maldita operadora. ¿Pediatría? Un mocoso de seguro se había accidentado. Odio trabajar con niños, no son más que una molestia.

—Te llaman —me sacó de mis pensamientos—, yo atenderé a la niña de los 9 dedos, tu ve a atender al mocoso que te espera.

—Sólo te quedas aquí para no convivir con el demonio que me está esperando en pediatría —le bromee—, ya me vengaré de alguna manera.

Dicho esto lo único que alcancé a oír fue una risa silenciosa por parte de Ishida, simplemente la ignoré y seguí mi camino hacia los pabellones de pediatría. Bajé escaleras, subí escaleras, tomé ascensores hacia un décimo piso y di unas cuantas vueltas más para llegar al pabellón deseado. No era tan difícil, después de todo, 5 años trabajando ahí y hasta recuerdas cada recóndito lugar de un hospital. Por fin, llegue al ala de pediatría, donde encontré a niños llorando y gritando por sus mamás. Simplemente, me enfermaban ese tipo de situaciones. Me dirigí hacia _'información'_ para saber cuál era mi paciente.

—El niño se llama Toushirou Hitsugaya. Vino solo. Se quejó de una jaqueca insoportable —me entregó el prospecto—. Habitación 102.

—Gracias.

Lo conocía, ese mocoso siempre había venido por jaquecas continuas, creo que sufría de migraña pero hace más de un año que no venía y suponía que se había mudado, pero ahora veo que todavía tengo para bastante rato a ese niño. Entré a la habitación, haciendo sonar la puerta para alegar mi llegada.

—Pensé que te habías mudado, Toushirou.

—Hitsugaya-sempai, para su información Dr. Kurosaki.

Le miré extrañado, ¿me estaba tomando el pelo?

—¿Hitsugaya-sempai? —él asintió con la cabeza— ¿Acaso eres más grande que yo?

—No en estatura pero ahora estoy en último año y soy el presidente estudiantil, así que sí —se aduló él mismo—, soy mejor que usted.

Su padre, Ukitake Juushirou, siempre lo había acompañado, algo malo le debe haber pasado a Ukitake-san. Él era un gran médico y muy reconocido en Europa por sus investigaciones sobre bacilos de África, lo último que supe de él fue que contrajo uno de esos bacilos y el más peligroso para mala suerte. Hace tres años que no lo veo.

—Como tú digas —le dije viendo el prospecto—, ¿cómo está tu padre?

Inmutó los siguientes diez minutos que le anduve haciendo algunas pruebas básicas para comprobar su migraña e intentar rebajar un poco el dolor con algo de morfina.

—Se está muriendo.

—¿Quién?

—Mi padre. Le han dicho que dentro de dos semanas va a morir.

Le miré a los ojos y pude notar la verdadera tristeza de un niño a punto de perder a su padre. Esos ojos me hicieron recordar a los que yo alguna vez tuve cuando mi madre murió arrollada por un tren. Qué fatídica y dolorosa es la vida de un médico que sólo se dedica a ver muertes, muertes y más muertes. ¿De qué sirve todo el conocimiento de la universidad, si no puedes salvar una vida siquiera? No servía de nada. Por una vez, sentí compasión por aquellas personas que habían perdido a alguien importante un día como éste; entre ellos, me incluyo.

Le di una palmada en su hombro y por primera vez, después de tantas navidades sin sonreír, le mostré una de mis mejores sonrisas.

—Él no va a morir —me miró con sus ojos muy abiertos y casi llorosos—. Yo lo voy a hacer vivir.

¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? ¡Le había dado una falsa esperanza a un niño de apenas 10 años de edad! Cuando su padre muriera, iba a odiarme de por vida por mentirle, por decirle que viviría, por darle una esperanza a ese destrozado corazón, por hacer que saque una sonrisa de alivio el día de navidad. De uno en un millón de oportunidades que tenía uno de vivir, yo debería de conseguir ese uno si quiero conservarlo no como paciente ni como amigo, sino como niño.

—Bueno, Toushirou…

—Hitsugaya-sempai.

—Como digas, debes tomar estas pastillas —escribí una receta y se la entregué—, entrégasela a la enfermera de información para que te las de, así la jaqueca cederá un poco.

Miró la receta con mucho interés, veía en él a un futuro Doctor Hitsugaya. La dobló con cuidado y se la guardó al bolsillo para después extender su mano.

—Muchas gracias, Doctor Kurosaki.

—De nada, Toushirou —le cogí de la mano, estrechándosela.

Vi como una pequeña vena de ira saltó en su frente— Que es Hitsugaya-sempai.

—Claro, quizás en algún futuro no tan lejano —respondí.

Dicho esto, giró el pomo de la puerta y se encaminó hacia información para pedir las medicinas recetadas. Yo me quedé observando las simetrías del consultorio. Área de unos quinientos metros cuadrados, distribuido simétricamente por algún arquitecto bien pagado, utensilios como frascos semi vacíos de penicilina, ibuprofeno, panadol, predisona y otros analgésicos y antibióticos que en todo consultorio, sea público o privado, debe haber. Observé fijamente por aquella ventana de un color azulino, que desde afuera se veía azulino y desde adentro se reflejaba todo con claridad, como pequeñas y diminutas personas viajaban de un lado para otro en esa noche de nieve blanca, sólo pasaban, sonriendo y carcajeándose de algún buen chiste o de una anécdota familiar. Giré mi cabeza para ver a un coro navideño cantando frente al hospital, y cómo niños se dirigían alegremente hacia ellos. Estaban enfermos y mucho, pero aun así la inocencia nunca se pierde. Inocencia.

Aún recuerdo esa noche de lluvia, yo tomaba la mano de mi madre, mientras ella lo hacía recíprocamente con la mía. La lluvia era intensa y yo chapoteaba mientras ella sonreía alegremente, en ese entonces no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo iba a resultar mi vida desde ese momento.

Siempre que recuerdo esos dolorosos acontecimientos salgo por las calles y comienzo a vagar sin rumbo, viendo de reojo las casas que se elevaban entorno mío, como si yo fuese el que estuviera ahí, con una familia. Nunca me hice ideas de formar mi propia familia, casarme y tener hijos. Mis planes siempre fueron los mismos: salir de una rutina monótona y sin brillo. Hasta ahora no he logrado realizar ese plan y estoy comenzando a aburrirme de esa situación. Quizá, solo quizá, me mude a los Estados Unidos y comience ahí desde cero: Conocer a alguien especial, casarme, tener hijos, lo que un hombre normal haría, la cuestión es que sólo pensar en eso me hace querer huir y jamás volver. No quiero una vida así.

Regresé sobre mis pasos y me dirigí hacia la puerta de la salida de emergencias. Había recordado la muerte de mi madre y debía enfriar mi cabeza, el frío ayudaría.

—¿Va a salir, Dr. Kurosaki? —aquella mujer de recepción que atendía a pacientes ambulatorios, preguntó.

Esbocé una fingida sonrisa— Sí, sólo será una media hora. Regresaré a las 4.

—De acuerdo, avisaré al Decano del hospital sobre su ausencia.

—Gracias.

Al salir, mi piel pudo sentir aquel frío de invierno. Me gustaba la nieve. Era blanca, pura, bellísima en cualquier situación y me daba una paz que jamás pude entender. Por otro lado cada vez que llueve, intento faltar al hospital para no toparme con ella y que me lance sus recuerdos en cara. Calle Turonami, una de las más transitadas del Distrito de Surima. Esa era la calle en la que se ubicaba el hospital _'Soul Society'_.

Las personas cuchicheaban cosas y caminaban alegres a mi lado ¡Qué mal educados! Hablar a las espaldas de alguien es de muy mala educación. No me interesó mucho, así que seguí caminando. Mis pasos iban aumentando en ritmo y veía el vaho salir de mi nariz al exhalar, el clima se estaba volviendo cada vez más extremo. Pasé al lado de una tienda de electrodomésticos y me quedé mirando fijamente una de las pantallas. Era una canción, el título decía _'One in a million_'. ¿En inglés? De seguro era una de esas cantantes Norteamericanas.

_'Eres uno en un millón_'. Qué significado tan subjetivo para una persona sentimental. Lo que me hizo girar fue que el vídeo clip mostraba a niños y cada uno de ellos sonreía, algunos lloraban y otros simplemente con caras acongojadas y llenas de culpa miraban hacia los camarógrafos y les tendían su mano en señal de ayuda. Los niños como Toushirou, y otros aun más acongojados, tienden a siempre hacerse los fuertes, pero con una sonrisa terminan siendo uno en un millón de niños que pueden pasar la vida sin problemas.

Otra de las causas de haber mirado fue que en el reflejo de la pantalla de esa televisión, una silueta apareció. Era una mujer, o más bien parecía una niña. Aquella tienda de electrodomésticos quedaba frente a un lago, congelado por el invierno, y aquellos amantes del patinaje eran los privilegiados de utilizar aquél efecto invernal a su provecho. ¡Pero santo Dios! ¡Eran más de las 3 de la mañana! ¡¿Cómo alguien va a estar patinando a esa hora? ¡Sus sentidos se habrán atrofiado para haber salido y no notar el punzante hielo en los huesos!

Me giré para verla mejor. A primera vista parecía una niña de 15 años, pero si la mirabas fijamente, era una mujer y muy hermosa por sus facciones tan refinadas. Parecía una mujer de la alta sociedad. Pero entonces, ¿qué hacia alguien de su clase en un barrio como ese? Aunque de algo no dudaba, patinaba como los ángeles. Se deslizaba suavemente sobre cada pliegue del hielo y lo hacía vibrar con cada vuelta que daba, no supe por cuánto tiempo quedé mirándola como un imbécil, parado frente al lago, pero lo que sí supe fue que notó mi presencia a los tres minutos de estar inspeccionándola detenidamente y fue entonces que dio un mal giro cayendo así sobre el duro suelo helado.

Me sobresalté, ya que soltó un gemido de dolor y se tocó el tobillo. _Maldición_, pensé, _se ha torcido el tobillo_. Con prisa fui a socorrerla para que no corriera peligro, con lo frágil que era el hielo, si caía en él a estas horas de la noche, podría sufrir una muy grave hipotermia y ya bastantes muertes se han presentado el día de navidad. Me acerqué lentamente hacia ella.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? —pregunté, siendo muy amable para no asustarla.

Ella se quedó en silencio mirando su tobillo. Le dolía, se notaba en su mirada que se había herido por aquella vuelta que dio en el hielo.

—Dime —por fin se dignó a hablar—, ¡¿por qué demonios me estabas mirando mientras patinaba? ¡La gente de hoy no tiene consideración!

…

Eso fue un kaput a mis buenas intenciones. ¿Qué se creía esa niña para hablarme de esa manera? ¡Ahora sí me las iba a pagar!

—¡En primera: no te estaba mirando! ¡En segunda: te caíste patinando! ¡Y no creo que seas experta, por como patinas pareces un dinosaurio! —grité enfadado. Y yo que quería ser amable.

—¿Dinosaurio? ¡¿Yo? —pude ver un no muy buen presentimiento para mí en los próximos diez minutos— ¡Estúpido insolente! ¡Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

¡Kuchiki! Ese nombre. Ese apellido era el de un gran empresario que administraba ensambladoras de barcos hacia Perú y Cuba. Acaso, ¿esa mocosa era de esa prestigiosa y tan digna familia? ¡No! Me tenía que estar tomando el pelo, si ya de por sí parece una cría de apenas unos 14 años.

—¡No intentes tomarme el pelo, niña!

Llevé una de mis manos a su hombro para zarandearla y hacerla entrar en razón, porque no podía ser una de las herederas de esa prestigiosa familia y si lo era tendría que mudarme a Groenlandia. ¡Ah, no! ¡Groenlandia le pertenece a los Estados Unidos y la familia Kuchiki es parte dominante de ese territorio! ¡Dios! ¡Ni en Groenlandia estaría a salvo!

Extrañamente, cuando toqué su hombro, mi mano la traspasó por completo haciendo que caiga de cara al frío hielo. ¿Qué había pasado? Si yo le atiné bien, entonces, ¿por qué la había traspasado? Intenté nuevamente, pero esta vez más suave. Levanté mi mano, ella me miraba con unos ojos azulinos que resaltaban entre la nieve. Ahora que lo noto su piel estaba demasiado blanca, parecía nieve cremosa y esta vez lleve mi mano a su mejilla para intentar rozarla. Ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y sólo recibió mi contacto, lamentablemente se decepcionó al ver que sí, la había vuelto a atravesar.

—¿Qué eres? —le pregunté asustado.

Ella se quitó su bufanda dejando ver una notoria marca, que denotaba un accidente.

—Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia y estoy muerta.

**To be continued… **

* * *

**N/A: º0º **

**Se que quiza suene extraño pero si han visto esa pelicula, entenderan masomenos de lo que hablo y si no pues esperen y vean lo que hago. **

**Por cierto este fic, todo el fic es contado por Ichigo y lo que siente al encontrarse con alguien muerto, siendo èl tan racional y frio. ^**

**Si desean que Ichigo siga contando como se siente al conocerla, dejenle un review que no cuesta nada. Èl se los agradecera muchisisisisimo y ademas les dara algo mas personal si se portan bien y son niños buenos en casa. **

**Bueno ya ando hablando sandeces, asi que bye! **

PD: RE-EDICIÓN A MI CARGO, BETEO POR **_SHIROI KIMIKO_**.


	2. Moon of ice

**N/A: Hellow! Bueno, aqui me tienen un toquecito no mas por que estoy en examenes finales y nadie mas que mi hermano, quien guarda el secreto, sabe que estoy en la compùtadora. Si, se me prohibio siquiera mirar o desear la computadora hasta que termine mis examenes finales (este viernes). Si jalo me cuelgan, si apruebo me hacen una estatua... **

**En fin, acabo justamente de terminar de estudiar los 9 capitulo de biologia; no saben el dolor que tiene mi cabeza en estos momentos ¡Estudiar 300 paginas deberia ser un crimen! pero no como mi profesor es un abuelo huraño, tenemos que aprobar o sino bueno, nos hara cosas malas. Uffff, sip, estudiar asi deberia ser ilegal, 'Partes del citoesqueleto; microtubulos, microfilamentos y filamentos intermedios, la proteina en los microtubulos es la tubulina y la de los microfilamentos es la actina'. Bueno eso no ha de interesarles mucho xDD **

**Ahora si! Creo que todos los reviews estan contestados. Solo uno que no conteste y aqui va tu respuesta: **

**Hakufu neko chan xP: Bueno, si creo que muchos no han visto la peli de 'Un angel enamorado' pero es hermosa y sobre todo por que actua en ella nicolas Cage, quien, hace muy bien su papel y el final a mi me parecio de lo mas triste. En fin, espero que te guste este capi y que pongas un review al respectos ya que Ichigo te lo agradeceria (?). **

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es de mi propiedad, esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos, solo por mera diversion =). **

**Dedicatoria: A todos los que tuvieron tiempito de dejarme un review ¡Ichigo se los agradece mucho! **

_**Sin mas que decir ¡Que lo disfruten!**_

_Cuando vean la rayita centrada y lo siguiente es cursiva, es que estamos en el recuerdo de la persona, si ven la rayita centrada y abajo no ocurre ningun cambio, significa que el narrador cambia (:  
_

* * *

_Hielo._

_Sentado sobre un lago congelado._

_Friolento se encuentra un Ichigo Kurosaki. _

_Él un doctor tan objetivo, tan racional y tan frío, se encuentra sentado junto a una mujer. _

_Aquella mujer es Kuchiki Rukia. _

…_Y aquella mujer le dice estar muerta. _

_Por fin, su objetividad se irá por el caño al descubrir que es cierto. _

_Kuchiki Rukia es un fantasma._

Sería ilógico pensar que los fantasmas existen o que los muertos pueden tener asuntos pendientes y penar sobre nosotros. Es ilógico, inexistente, irracional, anormal y sobre todo fantasioso. ¡Es imposible! Sólo la iglesia y los amantes del anime creen que todas esas estupideces existen, pero entonces…

¿Por qué puedo atravesar a esta mujer?

—¿Estás de broma, verdad? —pregunté anonadado.

Ella cogió mi mano y se atravesó el pecho con ella. Una parte de mí decía que no podía ser real lo que estaba viviendo y otra parte, la que más resonaba en mi cabeza, me decía que ella de verdad estaba muerta, se encontraba ahí intentando probarlo. Aunque le creyese y se lo dijese a Ishida, él ya me consideraría un paciente del ala F -pacientes con anomalías mentales-, y me mandaría a revisar. Me volvió a mirar con esos ojos azulinos, no sabía porqué pero cuando los veía sentía un viento en mi corazón, no era un soplo cardiaco, pero bombeaba rápidamente y a la vez me enfriaba. Era una mirada llena de tristeza e indiferencia.

—¿Ahora piensas que estoy de broma?

**Cap. 2: Moon of ice**

La había atravesado y completamente.

—De verdad estás muerta —acepté, no negando a creer en la realidad.

Bajó la mirada y soltó mi mano. Un minuto, ¿cómo pudo cogerme la mano si se supone que es un fantasma? ¿Cómo es que se supone que murió? ¿Y si alguien la mató y está buscando venganza? ¿Hacia quién?

Aún seguía sentado sobre la dura capa de hielo que hacía que el lago estuviese tan hermoso y destellante. La observé de nuevo, se veía como una persona normal, de hecho no parecía que estuviera muerta, simplemente parecía una persona común y corriente como cualquier otra que practicaba un deporte sano a mitad de la noche. Por otro lado, que patinara a estas horas no era del todo sano.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunté nuevamente, ya que no me había creído lo del apellido Kuchiki y que Dios me ayude si era así— Y esta vez la verdad.

Me miró con algo de curiosidad y luego dijo— ¿Quieres la verdad? Te diré la verdad. Me llamo Kuchiki Rukia, la heredera de la casta noble Kuchiki y la que iba a tomar el poder sobre la familia.

Rió.

No sabía por qué, quizás fuera por mi rostro pasmado por el cual ella rió de esa manera tan infantil. Esa era la palabra que buscaba: infantil. Su risa era infantil, de niña, tonta y a la vez tan cautivadora, no sé por cuánto tiempo estuve sentado con ella en el hielo, platicando y hablando de cosas sin mucho sentido pero poco a poco pude notar cómo el frío se opacaba para dar paso a un opalescente amanecer. Desde la universidad jamás había vuelto a pasar la noche con una chica. El único lugar en el que me desvelaba era en el hospital, en cierto modo calmaba el hospedarme en ese sitio que, aunque era tétrico, a mí me reconfortaba.

Era mi imaginación. Sí, debía serlo. ¿Aquella mujer me había tomado de la mano? Bajé mi mirada hacia el hielo, vi mi mano, casi amoratada por el frío, y pude vislumbrar la suya traspasando la mía. Aunque fuera un fantasma, seguía siendo una mujer. Y sobre todo, una persona. Deseaba preguntarle cómo había muerto.

La ética hacia su persona me impedía preguntárselo y mi curiosidad se internaba cada vez más y más en mí ser. Finalmente, mi curiosidad venció sobre mi ética.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Ella, fijando su vista hacia el rosa amanecer, asintió, afirmando a mi pregunta.

—¿Cómo moriste?

Me sentí muy incómodo al preguntarle eso, sabía que estaba mal pero mi curiosidad ganó una partida de 5 a 3 sobre mi ética. Pude ver cómo llevaba una de sus manos hacia su cuello, donde se encontraban las marcas y su mirada se ensombreció. Temí lo peor. Temí que no quisiera contármelo y eso era un problema ya que estaría todo el día con esa duda: ¿Cómo rayos había muerto una mujer de su edad, tan joven y bonita? Vi que tardaba en contestar, así que, como toda persona haría, espeté:

—No es necesario que contestes.

Me miró y las esquinas de sus labios se elevaron. Sonreía. Estaba expresando de una forma sentimental su alegría y tristeza a la vez, eso pude notarlo.

—Está bien, puedo contártelo —juntó ambas manos y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, le era difícil—. Fue hace un año y medio…

—

—_¿Querías verme, Nii-sama? —preguntó una morena de violáceas orbes. _

_Aquel hombre parecía no tener expresión alguna. Detrás de ese escritorio de madera pulida, se encontraba un inexpresivo Byakuya Kuchiki, la actual cabeza del clan, que le miraba con unos ojos fríos denotando indiferencia, despreocupación y hasta se podía decir que un poco de distancia. Sólo la luz de la luna congelada iluminaba esa pequeña habitación. El sonido del tic tac del reloj era escalofriante, por las ventanas entraba un endemoniado frío que podía opacar hasta el sol. Congelaba todo, menos a Byakuya Kuchiki y a su rostro impune. _

—_Sí —espetó con rudeza—. Debes hacer una encomienda a la mafia 'Las noches'. Abarai y Madarame te acompañarán._

—_¿Por qué debo ir yo? ¿No puede ir Momo-chan? —le cuestionó, adivinando su respuesta. _

_Dio un suspiro largo y cansado. Un torrente de aire helado se coló por las seis ventanas de la habitación, pudo sentir que su piel se erizaba al sólo contacto de ese viento. Era frío y provocaba una modorra inevitable, mientras las cortinas seguían moviéndose al compás del viento. Sencillamente ese era el día más helado del mes. _

—_La mafia 'Las Noches' quiere negociar con nosotros y tenemos que llevar a la Ojou, de la familia Kuchiki. Ella no es Momo, eres tú. _

—_Entiendo _—_No tenía opción. Nunca tenía oportunidad de elegir, ni una sola vez. _

_El silencio se prolongó entre ambos hermanos. Byakuya siguió con el papeleo que normalmente hacía, mientras la morena simplemente jugaba con sus dedos e intentaba calentarse con ellos. Sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, esos azules ojos estaban cansados debido al viento adormecedor y el frío tan fuerte. _

—_Irás mañana —le confirmó—. La cita es a la seis de la tarde. No hagas una tontería. _

—_No lo haré, Nii-sama, te lo prometo. _

_A la mañana siguiente, en la mansión Kuchiki, todo era ajetreo. Peinadoras por doquier, estilistas corriendo de aquí para allá y 5 diseñadoras de moda junto a la princesa Kuchiki. A ella le molestaba la atención de todas esas personas. _

_Normalmente la mansión era un lugar tranquilo, lleno de paz y con un silencio de música increíble. Cada mañana al levantarse, iba hacia su baño privado a un paso de su cama y se daba una ducha bien fría en los veranos, y un baño relajante en los inviernos. Se secaba con suma tranquilidad, procurando no dejar ningún lugar húmedo para luego colocarse la bata tan abrigadora que le hacía sentir reconfortable. Abría su armario y de los cien vestidos que tenía, escogía uno. Ese día quería el vestido celeste invierno; le gustaba el invierno, más por la nieve. Pero, ¿por qué odiaba que lloviese? Siempre era así, aunque habían veces en que le gustaba sentarse en el tejado y dejar que la lluvia se llevase sus lágrimas y con ella, su soledad. _

_La manga derecha en el brazo derecho, el lazo en la cintura, dejar caer el dobladillo, colocarse unos zapatos de tacón o botas, arreglarse el cabello y por último perfumarse. Después de hacer todo esto, salía de su alcoba dispuesta a tomar un refrescante desayuno en el comedor con Renji y Momo, quienes eran los únicos que estaban en la mansión para esa hora. _

_Ese día no era como el que mencionaba. Ese día, medio Tokio había venido a arreglar a 'Ojou-sama' para su gran aparición en la mafia 'Las Noches'. ¡Le parecía irritante y todo por una aparición! Le calaba los huesos estar semi-desnuda frente a cinco mujeres que decidían que vestido iba mejor con la insignia de esa conocida mafia. Pasaron dos horas y por fin el vestido fue elegido: Blanco con negro, llevaba un escote prudente y en los bordes se denotaban unas marcas negras. Para los zapatos no tardó más que un par de minutos, pero luego vino otra tortura: el peinado. _

—_Renji… _

—_¿Sí, Rukia? —contestó, mirando cómo levantaban su sedoso cabello azabache. _

—_Sálvame. _

_Así pasaron toda la mañana y mitad de la tarde. Escogiendo peinados, vestidos, zapatos, perfumes y hasta qué iba a decir para no estropear el negocio con 'Las Noches'. Su hermano llegaba a las cuatro para estimar los últimos detalles faltantes que eran las vestimentas de Abarai y Madarame. _

—_¿No tienes que irte ya? —cuestionó su amiga Momo, mientras la veía mirar un cerezo de pétalos sonrosados— Llegarás tarde._

—_No me interesa. _

—_Tu hermano se va a molestar mucho si llegas tarde, ¿en verdad quieres retarlo, no? —volvió a preguntar. Llevaba un kimono lila, con detalles de pétalos azules, era hermoso. _

_Calló mientras meditaba su respuesta. Ella quería hacerle frente, quería casarse con un hombre que la admirase y quería que alguien, además de los sirvientes de su hermano, se fijara en ella. Aunque la nívea nieve era elevada sobre el pasto del jardín, aquel cerezo aún florecía y emitía aquellos pétalos rosados que la hacían calmarse, mientras poco a poco se sumía en el vacío de su vida y en lo falsa que era su personalidad. _

—_Sí, Hinamori, quiero que vea que no soy sólo la 'Ojou-sama' que todos piensan. Quiero que vea que soy una persona que tiene sentimientos y anhelos para su vida; quiero que me de mi libertad. _

—_Kuchiki-san, todos los que estamos en esta mansión somos prisioneros y eso lo sabe bien —su vista se nubló, ensombrecida por el gran cerezo—. Mientras tu hermano no cambie y este invierno perdure, nuestra libertad es nula. Somos esclavos de un robot sin corazón. Esa, es la verdad de nuestras vidas… _

—_¡Hinamori! _

_La aludida se alteró ante el grito de 'Ojou-sama'. _

—_¡¿Le sucedió algo, Kuchiki-san?_

—_Mira… _

_Momo viró su mirada hacia aquella cosa que llamaba la atención de su ama. Un copo de nieve. Claro, espléndido y puro, así era aquel copo, esa era su textura y mientras más miraban hacia el cielo, más copos caían, hasta que terminó convirtiéndose en una lluvia nevada. _

—

—¿Qué sucedió después? —vi como su rostro se ensombreció ante mi pregunta.

—No debería contarlo, son cosas de mi familia pero —vi cómo su cuerpo se estremeció por el frío. ¿Los fantasmas podían sentir?—, ya que estoy muerta supongo que no importa mucho eso.

En sus ojos vislumbré el verdadero dolor y soledad. Noté que posiblemente ella había sufrido mucho más que yo, mucho más que otras personas. Para mí, perder a dos personas importantes en mi vida, cercanas a fechas demasiado especiales para mi gusto, había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Bueno —continúo y yo presté atención—, Nii-sama ordenó que nos fuéramos. Cuando llegamos al lugar, vimos que el sitio estaba desierto y eso me daba mala espina. Fue entonces que sucedió —ocultó su mirada en aquel mechón rebelde que salía de su corta melena—. Todo era una patraña. Nos tendieron una emboscada.

—¿Emboscada dices? ¿Por qué?

—_'Las noches_' quería apropiarse de todas las acciones que posee Nii-sama y pensaron que matándome él cedería a ellos y les daría lo que quisiese.

—¿Y que no fue así? Es tu hermano, ¿no?

Ella me miró.

—Sí, es mi hermano, bueno, era mi hermano.

—Entonces debería de haber renunciado a todo por ti, porque para un hermano lo más valioso es su familia —qué equivocado estaba al decirle mi ley propia del universo.

—Con que eso es lo que piensas de una familia —sonrió. Acercó sus rodillas a su rostro y las amarró con sus brazos, cada exhalo era un triste e inexistente suspiro—. Es… interesante.

Me cuestiono el porqué de esa extraña pregunta. Sinceramente, nunca hubiera pensado que existían personas tan frías como para poner como prioridad a su trabajo.

—Que yo sepa —hablé—, la familia Kuchiki es la más poderosa de toda Japón y hasta posiblemente del mundo. Sólo una vez entré a su mansión, fue para recoger a un colega mío que llegó a entrar para ayudar a la hermana menor del cabeza de la familia —la miré—. Esa persona, me supongo, eres tú.

—Sí, se podría decir que sí. No recuerdo haberte visto en la mansión.

—¿Y a mi colega? ¿Recuerdas su nombre? —cuestioné antes de pasar a mi siguiente curiosa pregunta.

Hizo ademán de filósofo. Se veía bastante ridícula, no le salía para nada esa pose de pensador de Sófocles. En fin, después de casi diez minutos en los que casi muero de hipotermia por el frío, por fin, se dignó a hablar.

—No, en realidad, no.

Si hubieran visto el rostro sonriente que puso al responderme, hubieran tenido ganas de estrangularla como yo las siento ahora. ¡Esa chiquilla me tuvo en suspenso por diez largos minutos! ¡Uno puede morir de hipotermia en ese tiempo!

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Me tuviste en suspenso diez minutos para decirme esa simple respuesta! ¡Ni que tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo!

— Dime —nuevamente el silencio—, ¿eres así de arisco con tus amistades? Si es así, no sé cómo te soportan.

Bueno, todo llega a un límite, ¿no?

— Mira —suspiré—, el colega que entró en la mansión Kuchiki hace un tiempo, fue Uryuu Ishida. ¿Lo conoces?

Caviló unos momentos, volviendo a poner esa graciosa pose de pensador— Uryuu Ishida. Uryuu Ishida. No, no me suena.

Volví a suspirar, abatido y cansado— Se ve que eras una niña consentida.

…

— ¿Qué dijiste, idiota? —pude notar un aura maligna en su voz.

Giré mi rostro al suyo y vislumbré esa mueca de odio, se podía decir que lo había visto antes y en cierto modo me recuerda al rostro de odio de Karin cuando me levantaba a punto de patadas.

Fue en ese momento que me vino una pregunta a mi cabeza curiosa. Si ella había muerto, ¿quién la atendió antes de morir? Por que, que yo sepa, a cualquier herido los llevan a emergencias y el doctor que se encuentre disponible lo atiende. Pero a ella, ¿quién la habrá atendido? Recuerdo vagamente que hace un año y medio tuve a dos pacientes, mujeres y ambas murieron en mis manos. Recuerdo que llegaron a emergencias, una tenía cinco balas en su torso, y otra tenía seis balas y una katana japonesa incrustada en el estómago, desgarrando el hígado. Yo junto a seis enfermeras atendimos a la primera, cuando murió ayudamos a la segunda y ella también murió. Recuerdo perfectamente ese día, sólo que decidí olvidar sus rostros para no cargar demasiada culpa.

—

—_¡Doctor Kurosaki! ¡Venga, ayúdenos! _

_Dos chicas de cabello negro entraban en dos camillas. La primera era la que más graves heridas tenía, además que también una katana atravesaba su estómago. _

—_¿Cuál es el nombre de ella? —le pregunté al enfermero que se paseaba por los pasillos a mi lado, mientras nos dirigíamos al quirófano. _

—_No lo sé, nunca se atendió en este hospital. Primero la ayudaremos y luego comenzamos su historial médico. _

_Tres horas después. _

—_¿Quién venía con la chica? —pregunté al enfermero. _

—_Un chico pelirrojo, creo que todavía está afuera, esperando. Yo le daré la noticia; usted ayude a la otra paciente. Llevan tres horas y aún no sale del quirófano —al término de eso, salió por la puerta principal del quirófano. _

—_De acuerdo. Nanao…_

—_Sí. Hora de deceso: 11:30 p.m. Causa: Completo destrozo del hígado y parte de los intestinos. Edad: Me supongo unos 25 años. Nombre: Hinamori Momo. _

—_¿Supieron su nombre? —estaba asombrado. Pensé que no lo encontrarían. _

—_Vaya a ayudar a la otra chica. Yo terminaré el informe y se lo daré a Shunsui. _

_Dicho eso, salí del quirófano para dirigirme al segundo quirófano que se encontraba en el segundo piso. Pasos largos me acompañaban, mientras escuchaba a aquel chico de cabellera roja maldecir y llorar al mismo tiempo. No me afectó en lo absoluto, ya había visto llorar a varias personas por eso, era normal. _

_Abrí las puertas, encontrándome con Nemu, la enfermera encargada del segundo piso, quien me indicó que me acercara. Ishida, mi colega, atendía a esta paciente. Debo agregar que era atractiva aun estando al borde de la muerte, más no era el tipo de belleza despampanante sino como el de una frágil muñeca de porcelana que, en estos momentos, estaba intentando ser reparada. Un doctor se puede dar el lujo de decir eso. Había llegado despierta y, aun en el quirófano, seguía despierta, claro que con anestesia. _

—_¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? _

_Me miró y en sus ojos vacíos, con un pie en el más allá, susurró sus últimas palabras. _

—_Salve… a… Hina _—tosió fuerte— a Hina... mori_… se lo… su…plic…o _

_Luego de haber espetado mi sencilla pregunta y de ella haberla contestado, un paro cardiaco se llevó su vida. Momo Hinamori, ese nombre era el de la chica de la katana atravesada. Ahora, sólo veía cómo aquella mujer se desvanecía en sus propios susurros y cómo sus ojos se ensombrecían. _

_La luz del quirófano se apagó, quedando sólo Nemu, Ishida y yo dentro de la habitación. _

—_Hora de defunción: 12:00 a.m. Causa: Paro cardiaco. Nombre: Desconocido —Ambos, Ishida y yo, fijamos nuestras miradas en la enfermera que se acomodaba uno de sus negros cabellos y luego nos miraba con tristeza—. Perdóneme, pero no encontramos su nombre en ningún lado. _

—_Entiendo —contesté. _

—_Kurosaki —me llamó—, yo le diré al joven sobre la defunción de la chica. Ve a tu próxima consulta. _

_Qué frío resultaba ser un hospital. Qué frío resultaba ser un doctor, al extremo de no poder cumplir una promesa a un paciente al borde de la muerte. Cuando sufrió su primera muerte, le tomó meses superarla, no era fácil para alguien tener una vida en sus manos. La realidad es relativa y objetiva, no puedes pensar que todo será sobre nubes rosadas de algodón de azúcar. La realidad es más cruda. Ésta es nuestra realidad, una luz sin gravedad… una luna de hielo eterna. _

—

—Ahora recuerdo…

—¿Eh? ¿Qué recuerdas? —pregunté, terminando de recordar ese espantoso suceso.

Ella dio un suspiro aun más largo que me tranquilizó. Alargué mi muñeca hasta mis ojos y me fijé que ya eran las 6:30 de la mañana. La rosada alba había desaparecido para dar paso a varios luminosos haces de luces que surcaban los cielos y daban una vista espectacular desde el hielo, que es donde me encontraba.

—Las últimas palabras que escuché antes de morir fueron muy extrañas, pero escuché un nombre.

—¿Un nombre dices? ¿Cuál? —me asusté. ¿Acaso esa mujer era la misma de hace un año y medio?

—Kuro… saki… ¡Sí, Kurosaki! —sonrió— Ese era el nombre, del hombre que me mató.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**N/A: ¡Chan chan chan channnn!**

**Bueno un par de aclaraciones: Habra algunos momentos en que narrara Ishida, pero muy pocos realmente.**

**Ishida: Como desmoralizas mi actuacion en este fic (ToT).**

**No es por nada pero como que la gente prefiere que Ichigo relate ¿o no? -Gente levanta la mano- Creo que es unanime.**

**Bueno, yo estoy muriendome en este momento por un catarro de ptm, ando con bronquios, estornudos, toz cronicas (casi ya para espasmo) y ayer que hubo una neblina que no podias ver ni siquiera a un metro de distancias, justo ayer se me ocurrio ir a estudiar fisica a la casa de mi amiga que queda por el aeropuerto y ahora estoy creo que con fiebre T-T. Subire el otro capi el sabado o el domingo a mas tardar.**

**Bye. ^^ -Toce-**

**PD: Si desean que Ichigo siga relatando su historia no duden en dejar un review, asi le subiran la moral y posiblemente contasra hasta cosas mas intimas 0/0**

PD: RE-EDICIÓN A MI CARGO, BETEO POR **_SHIROI KIMIKO_**.


	3. The miserable

**N/A: Como habia dicho subo capi hoy. Acabo de regresar de ver Angeles y demonios y ¡God! Es increible. Amo esa pelicula. **

**Bueno espero que les agrade este capitulo, y que de verdad les guste. Muchas incognitas seran reveladas aqui y espero que puedan llenar sus dudas. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos. **

**Dedicatorias: A todas las personas que me dejaron y review ¡Ichigo se los agradece y mucho! **

**Disfruten :)**

_

* * *

_

_Un opalescente amanecer. _

_Un día lleno de sorpresas. _

_El fantasma de Rukia Kuchiki, regresa. _

_¿Para que? ¿Cuál es su propósito de ese regreso? _

_Kurosaki Ichigo se da cuenta que él la mato. _

_¿Por qué? ¿Si ni siquiera la atendió? _

_Curiosa es la vida, que nunca te da la respuesta de todo. _

_En la calle 'Zero' de la gran ciudad de Tokio, _

_Se conocieron. _

_¿Podrán deshacer los vínculos que en un par de horas acaban de forjar, con el simple hecho de hablar? _

Sus oídos deberían estar traicionándoles. ¿Dijo Kurosaki?

— Ese tal 'Kurosaki' ¿Te mato? —Le pregunte con asombro y temor, pero ¿Por qué el temor?

Ella deshizo su atadura de brazos y piernas para dejarlas estirar libres sobre el frío y congelado hielo. Se acerco a mí y me mostró libertinamente su cuello. Había una marca; a vista de cualquiera parecería de una llanta de carro pero yo la reconocía perfectamente: era la marca de un escalpelo. Y si no mal recuerdo, luego que me dejaran a esa paciente que había tenido el paro cardiaco para limpiarla… el escalpelo se clavo accidentalmente en su cuello, degollándola. En esos momentos no le tome importancia, ya que suponíamos que estaba muerta, pero al parecer seguía viva y yo, la había degollado.

— Si, yo vi cuando lo hizo, lo bueno fue que no sentí nada.

Curioso, muy curioso. Estoy hablando con una paciente que murió en manos.

¿Acaso no es curiosa la vida?

--

**Cap.3: The miserable.**

— Doctor Ishida, Doctor Ishida, se le solicita en pediatría de inmediato. Doctor Ishida se le solicita en pediatría de inmediato.

Maldijo a la operadora, que le había llamado ¿Dónde estaba ese perezoso de Kurosaki? Se supone que ha tenido que venir hace más de dos horas. Acaso, ¿Estará con una mujer? ¡No! Él se prometió jamás volver a amar alguien que no sea su madre, Yuzu… y Senna.

Senna era aquella muchacha que había conocido en la universidad, ambos se habían hecho sus amigos. Conforme su relación se afianzaba más, Ichigo la veia cada día más atractiva y cada día estaba mas seguro que ella era la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de su vida. Senna sentía lo mismo por Ichigo y ambos en la fiesta de graduación de unos amigos de mayor grado: se confesaron y decidieron comenzar a salir juntos. Todo fue como panal en miel, Senna siempre era cariñosa con él e Ichigo intentaba no ser tan arisco cada vez que le hablaba a su novia. Una vez Ichigo le comento a Ishida que lo 'habían hecho', que habían tenido relaciones sexuales, él no le creyó, pero luego se arrepintió de no habérselo creído ya que a los tres meses después: Senna estaba embarazada. Iban a ser padres y estaba feliz por su amigo pero… sentía que ella no era la mujer que él merecía, necesitaba algo más.

Su cruda realidad fue que al enterarse, los padres de Senna, que su 'hijita' estaba embarazada, decidieron anular los planes de casamiento y se la llevaron a los Estados Unidos: la iban a obligar a abortar el bebe. Ishida vio la desesperación de su amigo y hasta llego a la locura de intentar escaparse con Senna para que no la obligaran a eso; lamentablemente fue demasiado tarde. Un mes después recibió una carta de su novia que decía que el bebe había sido abortado y que estudiaría derecho por obligación de sus padres ¡Ah! No nos olvidemos que también cortó con él por medio de una carta. El chico de los anteojos la considero una zorra de primera ¡Cortar a alguien por medio de una carta! ¡¡Al menos por teléfono se hubiera dignado!! Después de ese horrible acontecimiento que duro cinco años y contando, no volvieron a saber mas de Senna y ambos se juraron jamás volver a salir con nadie más. No pudieron con la tentación.

— Kurosaki, ¿Cuándo encontraras a esa persona que te haga salir del hueco donde estas hundido?

--

— ¡Ah! Es cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre —Me comento con alegría. Esa muchacha si que era rara, y en demasía.

Sentí que todos mis músculos se tensaban ante esa pregunta. Podría decirle que soy Kurosaki Ichigo, el medico que la asesino con un escalpelo por 'accidente', no me creería y estaría ocasionándome problemas durante toda mi vida. Por otro lado, podría utilizar un alias, eso me protegería para que esa muchacha jamás me rondara, nunca más. Aun así, no iba a ceder tan fácil a mi nombre.

— Dime ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Le pregunte intentando evadir la conversación.

Ella se apoyo en sus manos para sentarse, parecía una niña de cinco años haciendo esas poses tan graciosas, esas poses que hacia Senna…

— ¿Cuántos años crees que yo tengo? —Me miro algo divertida— Dame una edad.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Quieres que adivine tu edad?! ¿Qué acaso a las mujeres no les molesta eso? —Era cierto, una vez intente hacer eso con otra chica y me mando al demonio, claro también me dejo un 'regalito'.

— A mi no, lo veo natural. ¿Acaso a las mujeres normales les molesta eso? ¡Que estupidas, son las mujeres de ahora!

Bueno debía admitirlo, tenía un tremendo parecido a Senna, hasta la veia en ella; pero había una notoria diferencia en ellas: Rukia Kuchiki al parecer tenía carácter y no le importaba demostrarlo al mundo, en conclusión, era una mujer fuerte. Eso me gustaba. Senna no tenia esa cualidad, siempre era amorosa y callada, esta mocosa era un dolor de cabeza que ni siquiera con un panadol antigripal se podría quitar.

— ¡Tienes 15 años!

Lo dije una vez y lo volveré a decir: no me gustan cuando las mujeres juegan a 'adivina mi edad' si les das muy viejas te mandan a volar y si las comparas jóvenes, lo normal es que se acuesten contigo en la primera cita. O soy yo, o simplemente mis hormonas están afectando mi frontal; esta niña me acaba de golpear por decirle que tiene 15 años… ¡¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio maltrata a un hombre que le dice que es joven?! ¡¡Esa niña estaba loca!!

— ¡¿Por qué me pegas?! ¡¡Te di edad de menos, eres joven!! ¡¿A las mujeres les gusta eso, verdad?!

Me miro con severidad.

— A mi no. —Raro— Siempre me han tratado como la niña, la pequeña, la hermana menor y la sombra de todos. Disculpa el que sea bajita pero tengo 26 años.

26… 26… 26… ¡¡¡Esa estupida era mayor que yo!!!

— Ve…ve….ve… veintiséis ¡Veintiséis, dijiste! —No podía ocultar mi asombro— ¡¿Eres mayor que yo?!

Su rostro de interrogante me pareció divertido. Era una mueca algo rara.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Me pregunto.

— 25…

— ¡Ah! ¡Por un año! ¡No es nada, normalmente en mi antigua familia habían de 67 años, yo era la mas joven y por eso es que siempre me dejaban de lado en todas las discusiones!

Se levanto. Casualmente su tobillo estaba mejor ¿Era un fantasma no? No podía fracturarse. Lo dije una vez en el quirófano y lo diré nuevamente: Era linda, atractiva y acababa de conocer una faceta de su personalidad oculta, ya que según su historia contada; no mucho conocían como era ella y eso en parte me alegro, aunque el porque lo desconocía. Me levante despacio intentando quitar el entumecimiento de mis piernas, cuando ese hormigueo se hubo ido camine hasta llegar a nieve movediza, ella igualmente camino en mi dirección. Era ahora o nunca.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Esa pregunta, sabía lo que tenia que hacer.

— Me llamo Takumi… —Apellido, necesito un apellido falso pero ¿Cuál?—… Shirayama, si. Me llamo Takumi Shirayama soy medico. Mucho gusto.

Si me arrepentiré o no de las mentiras que estoy a punto de decir, sera mas adelante, por ahora solo me concentrare en que me deje en paz. Se que no vino solo para patinar en ese estupido hielo.

— Vaya Takumi Shirayama, eres una persona muy interesante. Eres medico, deberías examinarme un día de estos, jeje.

— ¿Pero si estas muerta?

— Es sarcasmo, imbecil ¿Qué no te diste cuenta? —No, no me di cuenta torpe.

Me dio la espalda y trazo un camino por la nieve en dirección contraria a la mia, la veia caminar con aire pausado, calmado y algo turbio. La nieve se hundía en sus pies, podía tocar cosas pero las cosas no podían tocarla a ella. Era extraño. No se por cuanto tiempo la mire dirigiéndose hacia la esquina del lago, fue entonces que volteo su rostro, me miro e hizo un pequeño puchero de reproche.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué haces ahí tan paradota como una estatua?! ¡Ven, acompáñame! —Me grito desde la esquina.

Haciendo caso omiso a mi parte del cerebro que me decía que debía de volver al hospital, apresure mis piernas para llegar a su lado. No supe por que lo hice pero sonreí al ver como ella me levantaba una mano para decirme que me apresurara. La acababa de conocer, era Kuchiki Rukia una de las pacientes que murió en mis manos, o eso creo. Cuando regrese al hospital voy a averiguar mejor su historia médica, o quizás la poca historia que tiene. Cuando llegue a su lado caminamos en silencio hasta que mi curiosidad venció nuevamente a mi ética, que al parecer sufría de baja autoestima, y le pregunte:

— ¿A dónde diablos me estas llevando?

Ella arqueo una ceja al oír mi tono de voz, estaba cansado no había dormido en dos días, era normal que le respondiese así a todo el mundo.

— A '**The miserable'**

¿'The miserable'?

— ¿Qué es _eso_? —Le pregunte no entendiendo su expresión.

— _Eso_ es un bar muy popular en Tokio; bandas de todas las índoles van y se presentan a ese bar. Son las 7:00 a.m. todavía hay gente hasta las 9:00 que cierran y vuelven a abrir a las 10:00 p.m.

— Se ve que sabes hasta los horarios de bar ¿Qué no eras la 'ojou-sama' de la familia Kuchiki? —En parte me extraño que conociera ese bar. Ni yo que no soy prisionero más que del hospital, conozco ese extravagante sitio.

— Si lo soy, pero hasta yo debo salir a divertirme. —Miro el cielo nublado, era de día el sol estaba pero a la vez no— La verdad es que yo me presento en ese bar todas las noches con un sobre nombre.

De todas las estupideces que alguien puede decir, esa era la más grande. Hasta lo que mi raciocinio me deja entender: Ella es una princesa mimada de la familia más importante de todo Japón, ¿Qué esta haciendo en un bar cualquiera a tan altas horas de la noche? Y, lo mas importante, ¿Cómo NO la descubren? Me han contado, que la mansión de los Kuchiki tiene mas seguridad que el banco nacional de Japón, donde se guarda todo el dinero del estado incluyendo acciones, si es así entonces ¿Cómo es que se escapa?

— ¿Cómo no te descubren? Si he escuchado que tienen una seguridad que supera al banco de la reserva.

— Sencillo. En el cuarto de huéspedes hay un armario negro que nadie usa y es por que cuando lo abres se redirige a unas escaleras que parecieran que iban al sótano cuando en realidad desembocaban en las afueras de la mansión. —Me miro, supongo que no le importaba contármelo, estaba muerta y no iba a volver ahí— Un día quizá te lo muestre.

— Si, seria útil.

'¿Seria útil? ¡Pero que estupidez mas grande el decir eso, me estoy volviendo tarado, realmente necesito encontrarme una novia y pronto!'

— ¡¡Llegamos!!

El local, ni que decir, era inmenso. Jamás había visto ese sitio en mi vida, el fondo era de color negro como todo antro o bar. Sobre el negro, rosas rojas habían sido pintadas con una perfección que hasta Da vinci la envidiaría. La puerta de entrada era de una forma simétrica peculiar: un pentágono. Sobre aquella simétrica puerta dibujos de rosas, corazones, tréboles y estrellas habían sido pintadas todos de un mismo color, pero en diferentes tonos: Rojo. Sobre la puerta, tintado en una tabla de madera de la buena se vislumbraba el nombre de ese bar: 'The miserable' pintado con una tinta especial al parecer; ya que tenia una combinación de Negro con rojo. La edificación tenia dos pisos ¿Seria un bar de esos que en el primer piso es diversión y en el segundo perversión? Quizá, no lo sabia y, si era así, me daba cuenta que 'ojou-sama Kuchiki' no era tan inocente como pensaba.

Se escuchaba el ruido de gente conversar y después de un par de segundos comenzó a sonar una musica fuerte, parecía una combinación del rock y el punk. Era atrayente, no lo negaba, pero no era el tipo de musica que acostumbraba escuchar ¿O si? No lo se, ni siquiera escucho musica. No tengo tiempo para esas trivialidades.

— Vamos, Takumi, ¿Acaso tienes miedo? —Era extraño que me hablara por mi nombre y sobre todo por el nombre de un alias. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que ella ya estaba con la puerta abierta y yo seguía ahí parado como una momia.

¿Miedo? ¿Yo?

— Para nada, tonta. Vamos.

--

— Ishida Uryuu. Normalmente desayunas con Kurosaki Ichigo ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?

Nemu Kurotsuchi, era la enfermera personal del Doctor Kurotsuchi además de ser su hija. Era agradable conversar con ella, mas no le contaba lo que a kurosaki normalmente le contaba.

— Kurosaki no regresa desde hace más de cuatro horas. Salio a caminar y no ha regresado.

— ¡¡Nemu-chan!!

Ese chillido de voz era de Matsumoto Rangiku, una conocida de más de casi todas las enfermeras de este hospital. Los enfermeros 'hombres' normalmente babeaban cuando se le acercaban; los doctores no tenían tiempo para gastar su valioso servicio viendo los exuberantes senos de la mujer, aunque no faltaba uno que otro medico aprendiz que le propusiera una reducción de senos. Ella no solo los mando a volar, sino que les dejo una marca permanente en sus rostros que ni con irudoi (1) la sanarían.

Aquella mujer corriendo se acerco hacia nuestra mesa, al llegar se sentó agitada mientras tomaba mi café y se lo bebía ¡¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer con sus modales?! Decidí evitar una pelea innecesaria.

— Doctor Ishida, que bueno que esta aquí —Dijo, mirándome— A que no saben en donde he visto al doctor Kurosaki.

Mis sentidos se prendieron. Ese infeliz ¿Dónde estaba?

— No lo se ¿Dónde, Matsumoto-san?

Ella soltó una sonrisa picara.

— En el bar 'The miserable'.

--

Era increíble. Eran apenas las 7:15 de la mañana y ese bar estaba repleto. Como lo había predicho unas mujeres con excelentes senos y traseros subían mientras hombres las cargaban y manoseaban con lascivia. Mis pensamientos se dirigieron hacia la chica fantasma que me acompañaba. Rukia Kuchiki, la hermana menor del accionista mayoritario de todo Japón no era ni santa ni casta; no me sorprendí. Una chica como ella mas que nada debería disfrutar de lo que la vida le de, ya que las normas de ser de la nobleza son muy duras y no tan fáciles de asimilar. Por suerte yo nací en un hogar construido por el amor y la fraternidad entre hermanos; pero la vida no siempre es una nube rosa y, si lo es, no debería de agradecerle nada; por que lo único que me ha hecho es sufrir.

— Lo sabía.

Escuche un susurro proveniente de ella, voltee y mire hacia su rostro. Lloraba, las lágrimas saladas corrían por su rostro mientras se perdían en la finura de su barbilla y luego goteaban hasta tocar el suelo. Note que miraba hacia un punto en específico: el escenario. Voltee para ver a quien miraba con tanto dolor.

En el escenario un chico de cabello rojizo con tatuajes extraños sostenía una guitarra color cerezo de 64 tonos; ultimo modelo al parecer. Atrás un calvo con unas ojeras que denotaban cansancio se encontraba tocando una batería color azul que retumbaba en los oídos de todos, a su lado un chico, que físicamente se parecía a mi solo por el color de cabello nos diferenciaríamos, tocaba un bajo eléctrico de 27 tonos color negro y por ultimo en el micrófono una chica se encontraba cantando, era hermosa, su cabello era largo y rizado, su voz era tan melodiosa que podía atraer hasta a los ángeles.

Curiosamente la canción que tocaba le caía a la perfección. Era punk.

— ¡¡Gracias!! —La canción había terminado y se preparaba para cantar otra— ¡¡Esta canción ha sido escrita por una de mis mejores amigas; todos aquí la conocíamos como 'The rose'!! ¡¡Zero!!

The rose, la rosa ¿A quien se referirá con ese nombre? Es extraño pero cautivador. Comienza una musica estruendosa.

**Musica de fondo: Zero (Anna inspi NANA) **

— _My reality is something weird. My unfriendly smile on my way. Nothing new this wearisome day. _

La canción era extraña parecía de protesta como si protestara contra algo. Fue en ese entonces que me di cuenta que alguien a mi lado cantaba, voltee y vi a Rukia repitiendo cada una de las palabras que la chica cantaba ¿Cómo sabia esa canción?

— _This world is full of narcissist. The girls dressed are just a put-on. Oops! __I'm all thumbs, I'm not like you. Everybody's raping me. Everybody's lying to me. Everybody's looking at me. Everybody's laughing at me. So what! Don't care what people say. _

Esa estrofa prácticamente la repitieron ambas al mismo tiempo en los mismo tonos solo que a Rukia le salía mucho mejor y eso me parecía extraño ¿Acaso ella habría escrito la canción?

— _I'm going my way. I believe in my way. I'm better than you guys. I'm living for my sake, not for their sake, yeah!. I'm finding my way. I'm finding my love. I'm not stupid like you. All that I need is, I only need is selfless love. All I don't need is, I__ only need is selfless love. —Rukia y la chica al mismo tiempo._

Exactamente igual, solo que Rukia tenia mas tono que la chica que cantaba. Nadie podía escuchar a Rukia, solo yo me daba cuenta que la que mas afinada estaba, la que mas oído tenia para esta canción era ella, el fantasma de Rukia Kuchiki.

— _They think __I'm a lucky girl. But I'm just doing what i want. Hey everybody, they're jealousy about me. You guys are wrong, be truth to yourself. Throw your guns & weapons right now. __Let's enjoy your beautiful life with me. _

Increíble. Yo era el afortunado que podía deleitarse de un dueto del cual solo a una le pertenecía el grammy; a la pequeña ojou-sama que se encontraba a mi lado.

— _Everybody hates me. Everybody's waiting for me. Everybody's hurting at me. Everybody's hunting for me. So what! __Please leave me alone! _

Seguía gustándome, la canción tenia su sentido de protesta pero a su medida toda, además que la melodia apoyaba bastante a la letra que, aun siendo de esa naturaleza, se podía escuchar como el sentimiento era regado a todas las personas.

— _I'm going my way. I believe in my way. I'm better than you guys. I'm living for my sake, not for their sake, yeah! I'm finding my way, I'm finding my love. I'm not cheap like you guys. All that I need is, I only need is selfless love. All I don't need is, I only need is selfless love. _

Un solo de guitarra por parte del pelirrojo hizo que el público se alocara y hasta la misma cantante bailara como una loca sobre el escenario. Vislumbre que Rukia movía su cuerpo sobre el suelo, intentando asimilar la melodia que el pelirrojo le daba. Debía admitirlo, yo deseo tocar de la manera que ese pelirrojo, así tan alocado tan lúgubre y a la vez tan exótico. Ese solo, ni siquiera en las canciones que había escuchado, se tocaban y eso era lo que hacia que esa melodia fuese única.

— _I'm going my way. I believe in my way. __I'm better than you guys. I'm living for my sake, not for their sake, yeah! I'm finding my way. I'm finding my love. I'm not stupid like you. All that I need is, I only need is selfless love. All I don't need is, I only need is selfless love._

La canción ya estaba terminando, el solo de guitarra siguió hasta que la batería entro y un grito sorpresivo tomo a la gente en su éxtasis total.

— _¡¡Thankie!! _

**Fin de musica de fondo: Zero (Anna inspi NANA) **

La muchedumbre aplaudió mientras la cantante hacia una reverencia hacia sus admiradores ¿Quién era esa chica y por que Rukia cantaba junto a ella? Esas dudas se hacían presente en mi cabeza fría mientras intentaba acertar con la respuesta. La chica a mi lado, tomo sorpresivamente mi mano como queriendo refugiarse de algo. Me sobresalte y la mire. Note como sus ojos azulinos me miraban con tal intensidad que prácticamente me derretía en ellos; eran hermosos, eran un fuego descomunal para el cuerpo de cualquiera.

— ¿Sabes quien es la autora de esa canción? —Me pregunto, y yo, adivine su respuesta.

— No.

Me miro con más determinación y se aferro fuertemente a mi mano. Lo raro es que ella podía tocarme mas yo no lo podía hacer. Cuando intente zarandearla hace un par de horas la atravesé y cuando ella toco mi mano ¿Cómo podía? Esa duda tendría que hacérmela mas tarde.

— Yo escribí la canción, habrás notado que yo soy 'The rose'. Esa es mi canción y ellos, los que están sobre el escenario, son mis guardaespaldas.

— ¿Guarda espaldas?

— Yo me escapaba aquí con ellos, con Renji —señalo al pelirrojo— con Ikaku —Señalo al calvo— con Kaien-dono —Señalo a su doble— y con Nana-chan. —Señalo a la mujer.

— Se el por que te escapabas pero, ¿Por qué no le decías nada a tu hermano? Un hermano es comprensivo y debe de entenderte.

Ella bajo la mirada y soltó mi mano.

— Mi hermano es el ser mas frío de toda la tierra y ahora puedo decirlo con toda libertad, sin que el me vigile. El estar muerta en parte me da una libertad que en vida, yo jamás tuve.

Sus pensamientos concordaban a la perfección con la canción: frustración.

— Yo… odio a mi hermano.

**To be continued… **

**

* * *

**

**N/A: º0º Jamas pense que pondria eso en un fic Ichiruki. Que Rukia odie a su hermano (Byakuya) No me odien plz! **

**Bueno, ahora la duda sobre que pasara si Ichigo le dice a Rukia su verdadero nombre, hummm, pues ven aqui que el idiota le mintio con el nombre y le puso uno falso y ahora las cosas van a estar mas complicadas. Bueno espero y les guste. El proximo capitulo va a estar para el miercoles de la semana proxima ^^. **

**Ahora si saliendome del tema, por alguna extraña razon la cual desconosco, hace apenas cinco minutos que subi el primer capi de la segunda temporada de After Dark y no aparece en New Chapters, ¿Eso es extraño? ¿Deberia volver a subir la historia? (digan que no!!) En fin, como me olvide de poner algo en After Dark, tomo, por ultima vez, este fic para poner lo que me olvide en el otro. **

_**'Next Chapter of After Dark: **_

_**Cap. 10: Donde todo lo que no es sagrado es secreto.**_

_**— ¡Quizá es una confusión! ¡No es posible! **_

_**— Escuchen. Nos hemos reunido aquí el día de hoy para discutir tres temas muy importantes. **_

_**Nuevamente era aquella sala de conferencias de La Corte, esta vez solo se reunían los miembros pertenecientes al Opus Dei y eso no era nada bueno, para ninguno de los bandos, enemigos o amigos, era nada bueno. Al reunirse el Opus Dei solo significaba una cosa: Catástrofe. **_

_**— El primer tema es sobre el virus que tiene como huésped a la civil Rukia, quien reside en la casona Neiro, el segundo tema es sobre la invasión de hueco Mundo hacia los puntos débiles de La Corte y por ultimo sobre si mandar o no a custodiar la Sociedad de Almas, ya que se han presentado revueltas por todo el lugar. ¿Qué debemos hacer, señores, que?**_

_**— ¿Es obvio, no? ¡Asesinar! —Golpeo la mesa con rencor— Asesinar a la civil, acabar con la peste de hueco mundo, destruir la Sociedad de almas, para que asi el mundo sea mucho mejor... Eso es lo que dictan las santas escrituras. ¡Y quien no lo obedesca, tendra el castigo eterno de vislumbrar el fin del mundo! **_

**_— ¡¡Patrañas!!_**

**_To be continued...' _**

**Gracias por su tiempo y espero y disfruten tanto esta historia la que los leen como los que leen After Dark ^^. -Toce- ¡ah! y sigo con los bronquios .____. Ya me dan como victima del H1N1 (Gripe porcina) pero no es verdad!!! en serio. **

**Bye! -toce-**


	4. Ice cream with nuts

**N/A: ¡Arigato por sus reviews! TwT Me hacen tan feliz. Espero sinceramente que les halla gustado el 3 capi. Bueno como creo que mañana me van a entregar mis examenes bimestrales y voy a morir por las notas, pues entonces subire el capitulo hoy martes, un dia antes de lo planeado. Para el colmo el puto colegio nos obliga a que todos los examenes deben estar firmados por los padres o tutores del alumno en cuestion, por lo tanto mis padres vana ver cada una de mis notas y posiblemente me ahorcaran o me llevaran al concierto de los Jonas xD (?). **

**¡Ah! ¡fui a ver a los Jonas Brothers al hotel donde se hospedaban! (el marriot si no me equivoco) y pucha, era un loqueria, justo regreso de esa masacre. ¡¡¡Los Jonas firmaron autografos!!! ¡Tengo el autografo de nick Jonas!!!!!!! (ºwº). Quiza lo venda en internet o quiza lo cuelgue en mi cuarto o quiza hasta lo enmarque xD (como enmarcar mi cuaderno de tareas (?)]. En fin, justito regreso de eso que estuvo mas lleno que una discoteca en pleno jaleo xD. **

**Si no me equivoco me olvide de contestar algunos reviews que no tenian nombre y siento mucho el no haberlos contestado la semana pasada, pero es que estaba ocupada y eso. Mas ahorita los respondo: **

Hakufu neko chan xP: **Jajaja, es que decidi que Ishida tbm debe de tener su momento de gloria no?¿ xD. Y si, Ichigo seguira narrando todo! y posiblemente cosas intimas, pero ya se vera en el futuro. Pues para que veas que el viejo amargado es una Mierda que nos manda a leer 300 paginas, la cuestion es que yo ya tenia aprendida la mitad de las 300 paginas y solo me faltaba la mitad. Espero haber aprovado por que hoy justo me toco con el viejo ese y con su voz toda ronca y divertida (por que el HdP se divertia) dijo: 'Hay 25 jalados en el 5to D SM' y somos 44 alumnos.... espero haber sido parte de ese resto que quedaba en aprovados ToT. Si, esa alerta de influenza es asdf... a mi me molestan en mi cole por eso (¡Gripe porcina! ¡Gripe Porcina!) ¬¬. Espero y te guste este capi :3. **

Meikyo: **Nop, definitivamente no es igual a la peli :3. Dije que esta basada por el tema principal que es un fantasma que se le presenta a un medico, pero yo puedo cambiar la trama sin salirme de ese argumento en concreto :3. Espero que te siga gustando y no, no acabara como la peli, (creo) asi que no te lo esperes, por que de todas las personas en el mundo yo soy parte de la minoria que hace cosas inesperadas xD (O eso dijeron mis amigas xDDD). Que te guste el capi ^^. **

**Bueno, creo que esos fueron todos los reviews que no pude contestar la otra vez y los contesto aqui xD. **

**Para desahogarme, mi vida social se esta llendo a la m, justo hoy era el dia en que me iban a presentar al chico del 5to A que esta buenaso y justo... Madelay me jala y me dice: '¡Vamos! ¡Los Jonas no van a estar por mucho tiempo!' y me frego el momento en que me iban a presentarlo. ¡¡GYAAHHHH!! -se tranquiliza- Seimpre hay segundas oportunidades, creo, asi que esperare a otra.... **

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos. **

**Dedicatorias: A todas las personitas especiales que dejan un review por Ichigo. ¡Por que a esas personitas les gusta que el Ichiruki quede junto! ¡¡MOVIMIENTO MUNDIAL: SALVA EL ICHIRUKI!! (?) **

**Que lo disfruten!!**

_

* * *

__Un bar. _

_Una canción frustrada. _

_Kurosaki Ichigo, escuchando el pasado de Kuchiki Rukia. _

_Kuchiki Rukia contándole y abriéndose a un desconocido. _

_No es propio ni de él ni de ella _

_Ambos muestran como son verdaderamente. _

_No tienen a nadie y aun así tienen mucho. _

'_A little pain' _

_Un pequeño sufrimiento: _

_El odio. _

Odiar. Una palabra conformada por cinco letras que puede causar estragos tan fuertes en una persona. Odiar a alguien merece de muchos meritos por que la persona odiada debe de haber hecho muchas cosas mal y el que odia debe haber sufrido mucho por aquel odiado. Cuando odias a alguien en realidad lo amas, es un sentimiento confuso, lo odias por que sabes que lo amas y que no te puede dejar fácilmente. Si alguien odiara a otra persona en realidad la ama, y tanto que no podría soportar el verle sufrir, ni siquiera si es por un sufrimiento pequeño.

Yo llegue a odiar a mi padre como no tienen idea, siempre me contradecía y jamás escuchaba lo que yo tenia que decir ni siquiera en las opiniones medicas; eso me sacaba de quicio, hasta que cuando entre a la universidad con mis ahorros me pague un cuarto en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio, fue ahí que comenzó mi verdadera vida. Conocí el amor, la esperanza, el estrés, la amistad, el rencor, la honestidad, la mentira, el sufrimiento, el dolor y el odio. Si alguien me preguntara que emoción he vivido más en toda mi vida, yo sin dudarlo respondería: el sufrimiento. El sufrimiento de perder a dos seres tan cercanos y amados, el sufrimiento e perder al amor de mi vida y el sufrimiento de tener que cargar vidas inocentes en mis manos.

Pero aun no he llegado al verdadero sufrimiento, hay personas que tienen peores y mayores problemas que yo, el sufrimiento más grande de todos: es el odiar a alguien. Te carcome por dentro y te destruye con tal rapidez que hasta de pena podrías morir. Rukia, no odies a nadie.

Rukia, nunca odies a nadie, te carcome y te destruye; te debilita. Rukia, ama a las personas que te rodean, nunca les desees el mal; por que yo he pasado por eso, yo se de lo que te hablo… yo he vivido el verdadero sufrimiento.

**Cap.4: Ice cream with nuts**

— No lo odies —Le dije.

Ella me miro extrañada mientras sus lágrimas corrían libertinas por sus mejillas. No se por que pero el verla llorar me hizo un hueco en el corazón, me entristeció y me dolió. Sus lagrimas eran como dagas que se incrustaban en mi corazón y lo retorcían, no tenia idea del por que sucedía eso pero; mientras aumentaban, mas dagas mataban mi corazón… hasta que comenzó a sosollar, esa fue la bomba que lo destruyo. En un instinto por acallar sus lamentos y reponer mí coraron le dije:

— Tú puedes tocarme, yo no te puedo tocar. Abrázame… así compartirás conmigo tu dolor para que no sea tan agobiante.

No me arrepentiré jamás de lo que le dije, ella me abrazo. Intentaba tocarla pero traspasaba su cuerpo; no me importo por que note que sus sollozos disminuían mientras se aferraba más a mí. Compartí su dolor, aunque no estaba muy seguro de eso, ella tendría que decírmelo para así poder sufrir los dos.

— No lo odies, un hermano es irremplazable… —La voz se me quebró al instante; recordé a mi pequeña Yuzu, a mi inocente hermanita Yuzu—… por que cuando menos lo esperes, el se ira —sentí como sus lagrimas cesaban pero las mías comenzaban a aumentar— y ya nunca volverás a verlo…

Nadie nos observaba, estaban más ocupados en aplaudirle a las estrellas recién salidas del escenario. Lleve una de mis manos a mi frente intentando cubrir mi llanto, sosolle, estaba peor. Cada imagen me hacia recordar a Yuzu, ¡No podía soportarlo! Era horrible, en su funeral no había demostrado sentimiento alguno y jamás lo demostré, entonces ¿Por qué ahora lloro?

En ese momento sentí como el abrazo se afianzo más. ¿Qué me sucedía?

— Takumi Shirayama —Quería decirle la verdad, que yo era su asesino, pero… no podía, ella había confiado en mi— Quiero dedicarte una canción.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? —Limpie mis lágrimas rápidamente para evitar mirarla con los ojos empapados. Cuando estuvieron limpios le mire con asombro.

Ella deshizo el abrazo y se dirigió hacia los equipos de sonidos. La vi acercarse lentamente y colocar un CD en el equipo. Aquella banda ya había salido del escenario, al parecer tenían un pequeño receso antes de tocar sus ultimas canciones; me sorprendió lo jóvenes que eran.

De un momento a otro vi como aquella chica que momentos antes me había abrazado subía al escenario, se acomodaba en el micrófono para que ningún presente sospechara que ella estaba ahí. Una melodiosa canción comenzó a sonar de un momento a otro, era hermosa. Todos los presentes se giraron al escenario y no veían a nadie, se extrañaron pero revivieron al escuchar la voz de alguien.

— Esta canción esta dedicada a Takumi Shirayama —Note como aquel pelirrojo se paro de golpe sobre sus pies al escuchar la voz de Rukia— Te conozco de hace poco pero comprendo tu sufrimiento. Solo 'un pequeño sufrimiento'

**Musica de fondo: A little pain (Olivia inspi Reira) **

_Travel to the moon kimi wa nemuri yume wo toku_

_Dare mo inai __hoshi__ no hikari __ayatsurinagara_

_Tsuyoku naru tame wasureta egao_

_Kitto futarinara torimodosu_

Su voz, su sencillez, su calida voz: Rukia, ¿Has sufrido lo mismo que yo? Si es así, si no estoy equivocado entonces… ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho?

_Kizuite_

_I'm here waiting for you_

_Ima to wa chigau mirai ga atte mo_

_I'm here waiting for you_

_Sakebi tsuzukete_

_Kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru_

_Ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni_

_No need to cry_

Esa canción, se la estaba dedicando a una persona que no existía, a un tal Takumi Shirayama; un alias que invente. Me sentí mal, realmente ella, un alma en pena, había confiado en alguien como yo y, aun así, le mentí.

_Travel in silence te wo nobaseba fureru no ni_

_Kimi wa tooi sore wa omoide no naka no koto_

_Koe ga kikoeru me wo tojireba_

_Chiisana itamisae itoshikute_

Pude ver como las personas presentes comenzaban a bajar sus cabezas; reconocían esa voz y es por eso que le guardaban respetos. Aquel pelirrojo, al que Rukia llamo Renji, estaba mas anonado que sus compañeros de grupo. El que era igual a mi mostraba una afligida mirada, el baterista solo bajo la mirada y maldijo en silencio, por ultimo la cantante principal lloraba, lloraba como si la vida se le fuese.

_Mitsumete_

_I'm here waiting for you_

_Kaze ni fukare hitori mayoutte mo_

_I'm here waiting for you_

_Sora wo miagete_

_Zutto kokoro wa te wo hirogete mamotteru_

_Ano koro no kimi ga furikaeru made_

_No need to cry_

La musica que acompañaba su voz era deleitable; me fijaba intensamente en el escenario. Nadie mas la podía ver, solo yo y en parte eso me agrado; ya que esa canción solo me la cantaba a mi y a nadie mas, el que los demás escuchasen su voz era otra cosa pero sus ojos y los míos eran los únicos que se encontraban.

_(Feel something, Feel nothing)_

_(Listen closely, listen closely)_

_Wide open ears_

_Disarm the dream tickler in the constant moment_

_(You will find me where it's quiet)_

_(Listen closely, listen closely)_

_Let the blood flow_

_Through all the spaces_

_Of the universe_

Hermosa, bella, deleitable: esas palabras eran subjetivas. Yo me estaba volviendo un ser sentimental en tan solo unas pocas horas ¡¿Eso es posible?! No lo se, pero pienso averiguarlo, no pienso separarme de ella, no ahora. Ella necesita alguien en quien refugiar ese dolor y yo también necesito una persona en la quien resguardarme y al parecer, nuestro encuentro no fue fortuito. Al parecer, el destino si existe.

_Kizuite_

_I'm here waiting for you_

_Ima to wa chigau mirai ga atte mo_

_I'm here waiting for you_

_Sakebi tsuzukete_

_Kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru_

_Ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni_

_No need to cry_

No necesito llorar. Es cierto, no necesito llorar, solo necesito alguien en quien confiar, alguien que no sea Ishida. Esa persona eres tú, Rukia.

_(Listen closely, listen closely)_

_(Listen closely, listen closely)_

_(Listen closely, listen closely)_

La canción finalizó al aplauso de todos los presentes. Se levantaron aplaudieron y lloraron. Ese era el sentimiento compartido de todas esas personas para con Rukia; un mismo sentimiento. Creo que… debería aprender a sentir mas las cosas de vez en cuando.

**Fin de musica de fondo: A little pain (Olivia inspi Reira) **

--

Maldito Kurosaki.

¿Cómo se atrevía a irse a un bar cuando en el hospital hay vidas en riesgo? ¡Ah, no! ¡Esta me las tenia que escuchar! Y para el colmo de los colmos no era un bar cualquiera: Era 'The Miserable' El bar más popular en todo Tokio. Hay se presentaba una de mis bandas favoritas, bueno como dije se _presentaba _ya que no siguieron cantando o así lo dijeron por la TV.

— Doctor Ishida, ya llegamos.

— ¡Si ese es!

Nemu y Rangiku insistieron en venir a ayudarme con Kurosaki, esta vez se iba a ganar la reprimenda de su vida ¡Tuve que atender a todos sus pacientes para que no lo despidan! ¡A no! ¡Estas me las pagaría y todas! Les pedí a Nemu y a Rangiku que no se entrometieran en esto pero, son mujeres y las mujeres, por mas que no quieras, son entrometidas hasta la medula. Si en algun lugar del mundo se esta investigando la cura para ese mal; espero que la lleven pronto a la practica.

Bajamos de mi auto, lo deje estacionado a una esquina del bar. Caminamos en silencio mientras le maldije mil y un veces en la mente, al llegar a la puerta se escuchaba como los gritos de personas y los aplausos hacían resonar estruendosamente el local. Pude notar que acababan de tocar. Sin ningún escrúpulo de parecer aguafiestas o algo parecido, entre. Delante de la puerta se encontraba aquel individuo que me había dejado todo el trabajo a mí.

— ¡Kurosaki! ¡Así que aquí estabas! —Le espete.

--

¿Era la voz de Ishida la que escuchaba? No lo se, estaba mas concentrado en los aplausos y en las miradas que ambos nos dábamos mientras ella seguía en el escenario. Aunque nadie la viera, yo si podía verla y eso, al parecer, era lo único que le importaba. Con eso se bastaba para sonreír y agradecerle mentalmente al público por haber escuchado su cancion.

Sentí en ese momento como cuatro manos me jalaban hacia la entrada, fue entonces que reaccione.

— ¡¿Ehg?! ¡¿Pero que rayos…?! ¡¡Ishida!! —Le grite al verlo y luego me di cuenta que las cuatro manos eran de dos mujeres— ¡Nemu, Rangiku! ¡Déjenme ir, suéltenme!

— ¡Ah, no! ¡No te vas a quedar coqueteando con una chica, tú te vienes con nosotros al hospital! ¡Ahora! — Abrió con estruendo la puerta, aun así nadie se daba cuenta de esa escenita.

Dirigí mi mirada nuevamente al escenario y la vi. Se sorprendió de que ambas mujeres me sujetaran; no quería irme, deseaba poder estar más tiempo en ese bar con ella, a su lado. No sabia el por que pero tan solo habían pasado un par de horas y ya necesitaba de su compañía. El solo pensar en irme me confundía aun más, y me preguntaba ¿Por qué no podía dejarla ir? No medí mis palabras.

— ¡¡Rukia!!

Todos, absolutamente todos me miraron en ese momento. Ambas chicas inmediatamente pararon de jalarme hacia atrás. Vi como aquel pelirrojo se acercaba peligrosamente a mí. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude ver odio y dolor en su mirada.

— Como te atreves…

Me susurro y después solo sentí que algo duro golpeaba contra mi rostro. Era su puño. Como mi guardia estaba baja, me caí encima de Rangiku quien me jalaba por el lado derecho.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a gritar su nombre, basura?! —Estaba realmente herido— ¡¿Quién eres tu para mencionar su nombre, eh?! ¡Solo eres más que un simple admirador! ¡¡¡Nunca la conociste y no conocerás su dolor… y tampoco el que tuvimos que sufrir, nosotros!!!

Me levanto por el cuello de la camisa, yo no reaccionaba ya que solo podía atinar a mirar al escenario; sobre el, aquella chica de ojos azules intentaba con toda su alma callar gritos hacia el pelirrojo.

— No te atrevas a desenmascararla ¡Nunca! ¡Ella era lo más preciado que teníamos! —De sus ojos, lagrimas salían— ¡¡Así que no me jodas, gritando su nombre!!

Me soltó bruscamente contra la pared, por suerte mis reflejos hicieron el trabajo, para que no doliera el impacto. Años de ser bravucón en la escuela me dieron un aspecto temible y mis músculos, al estar tan bien definidos, soportaron tal arremetida de odio. No pude hacer nada mas ya que, acto seguido, tanto el pelirrojo como sus tres acompañantes dejaron el bar alejándose entre el tenue sol de la mañana; Ishida, me tiro por el brazo obligándome a salir del bar y dejando a aquella fantasma entre el tumulto.

No pude hacer nada más. Subí al coche y me dirigí hacia esa prisión de dolor. _Solo es un pequeño sufrimiento_ ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

— Dime ¿Por qué no pudiste esperar a que yo regresara por mi cuenta? ¡No eres mi niñera, Ishida!

Estaba furioso, en serio que si ¿Cómo se atrevía a buscarme como a un niño perdido? ¿Qué se creía él? ¡¿Así se hacia llamar mi amigo?! ¡Tonterías!

— No, ciertamente no lo soy —Me espeto con rudeza mientras doblaba una esquina—, pero parece que lo fuera, ¿Qué hacías coqueteando con esa chica de cabellos negros? ¿Qué te proponías? ¿Acostarte con ella?

— ¡Eso no es de tu incum….! ¿Qué dijiste?

Eso fue un timbre en mi cabeza. Según lo que había entendido, Rukia Kuchiki estaba muerta y nadie mas que yo la podía ver, de hecho, lo había probado al pararse frente a mas de 200 personas, si eso es cierto entonces ¿Cómo es que Ishida…? Esto era un asunto extraño, no me cabía en la cabeza que si ella era un fantasma, como Ishida la podía ver.

— Ishida. No había nadie en el escenario —La voz de Rangiku me sorprendió— ¿Cierto, Nemu-chan?

— Es cierto, Ishida-sama no había nadie en el escenario ¡Era la rocola, la que tocaba esa melodiosa cancion!

De un momento a otro sentí como mí nariz se estrello contra algo suave y duro a la vez: el respaldar del asiento de Ishida. El muy estupido freno con tal violencia que Nemu y Rangiku tuvieron que abrazarse para no estrellarse contra el otro respalda, como yo.

— ¡¡Ishida!! ¡Deja de estupideces y no vuelvas a frenar así, casi nos matas aquí atrás! —Le grite tan fuerte que pude dejar sordo a todo aquel que estuviera a 500 metros a la redonda.

— ¿Dijiste que no había nadie en el escenario, Nemu-san?

Se pudo escuchar su voz cortada y a la vez nerviosa. Esa fue la misma reacción que yo tuve horas atrás al saber que ella era un fantasma y quede lelo durante masomenos unos quince minutos; por otro lado, se reacomodo los lentes y dio marcha nuevamente al vehiculo y no volvió a decir palabra alguna hasta llegar al hospital.

.0

— Ishida, Kurosaki. Los llama Yamamoto-san.

— Gracias.

— ¿Sabes que querrá? —Me pregunto, algo asustado todavía por aquella frenada que él mismo dio.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

— No tengo idea.

Caminamos por el ala de emergencias, viendo a nuestros colegas atender los casos mas frecuentes: accidentes de tráfico, quemaduras, etc. No nos detuvimos ni un solo momento para hablar de nada. La oficina de Yamamoto estaba en el último piso del ala 4.

Yamamoto-san era el dueño de la cadena de hospitales 'soul society' uno por aquende y allende, siempre al doblar la esquina, uno de esos hospitales ya estaba cuadrado ahí. No obstante, en ese hospital, donde Ishida y yo trabajamos, es la sede central, por tanto, debemos sentirnos orgullosos de ser tan cercanos al jefe comandante de toda esa legión de hospitales. Mi pregunta es ¿Por qué han creado tantos hospitales? ¿Las personas son tan dependientes de la medicina, ahora, que no pueden valerse por si mismos? Quizá si, no lo se, solo se que mientras mas tiempo mire aquel amanecer de las ocho de la mañana del 25 de diciembre, cada vez mas, una nostalgia inmensa tocara mi corazón y lo hará perderse en un sin fin de sentimientos encontrados. Odio, amor, tristeza, amargura, rencor… odio. Odiar. ¡Maldición! ¡Había dejado a Rukia parada frente a todas esas personas en ese bar! ¡Maldito Ishida! Debo encontrarla, es mi deber encontrarla, no se puede quedar solo, no con ese odio y ese rencor en su corazón; ella se parece tanto a mi que hasta cuesta el haber encontrado y el creer que ella realmente exista. Es un fantasma.

Rukia Kuchiki, era un fantasma y… ¿Y que mas? Nada más, supongo. Solo habíamos conversado un par de horas y prácticamente me había descubierto todo, se había desnudado ante mi; todos sus secretos me los había confiado ¡A una persona que conocía de hace apenas un par de horas! No lo creo, debo estar soñando.

Llegamos rápido por el ascensor, anteriormente, ese puto ascensor subía dos pisos y ya se paraba y no subía mas. Los médicos debían trepar por la puerta secreta e intentar escalar 8 metros de acero duro e intentar, para el colmo, de abrir la puerta del piso a donde querían llegar. Hubieron quejas, la mia estuvo entre las primeras, y por fin después de dos días, el ascensor estuvo como nuevo y ahora acabo de bajar de él y me dirijo hacia una puerta de color blanco esmeralda, donde resaltaba una placa de color dorado que citaba 'Dr. Yamamoto. Licenciado en medicina humana'. Aquel hombre era viejo y decrepito y tenia el corazón mas frío que jamás hubiéramos imaginado, no se le ablandaba ni si quiera con una niña llorando.

Tocamos la puerta débilmente y un áspero 'pase' se escucho detrás de la puerta. Con algo de inseguridad me arriesgue a tomar la perilla, girarla y entrar.

— Les estaba esperando, por favor tomen asiento.

Ese era el viejo anciano Yamamoto, con su barba y su voz áspera y vieja por la edad. ¿Qué es lo que deseaba?

— Doctores, ¿Saben sobre la compañía de embarcaciones Kuchiki, verdad?

Ese apellido.

— Sí —Le oi contestar a Ishida— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que nos tiene que decir?

Aquel anciano, tan cansado y con algo de pereza suspiro, dejando ver su mirada tan frío o mas que la mia.

— Hace un par de horas llamo Byakuya Kuchiki, el gerente y dueño de todas las embarcaciones. Dijo que necesitaba dos doctores competentes, que sepan hacer su trabajo sin temor alguno y que tengan experiencias en emergencias —Sí, lo sabía. Éramos nosotros, Ishida y yo somos los únicos sádicos que, pese a tantos casos desastrosos, todavía seguimos en emergencias—, y creo que esos doctores son ustedes.

Callamos, jamás y lo repito, jamás en la vida nos imaginaríamos que nos solicitarían.

— Irán a la mansión Kuchiki este viernes, él les dará las instrucciones del caso que tomaran. No me ha dicho nada mas, por lo tanto pueden regresar a sus deberes.

No, no podíamos rechazarlo. ¡Por dios! ¡Era Byakuya Kuchiki! Rechazarlo seria el final de nuestra carrera medica, otra opción no teníamos.

— De acuerdo.

--

Vibraba.

Sabia de quien era la llamada, más me daba un tremendo miedo responder. No sabía por que tenía miedo de hablarle. Años atrás, hablaba con ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, hablábamos sobre cosas banales y hasta a veces me sacaba el tema del amor y yo siempre decía que Orihime Inoue seria la única chica con la que verdaderamente me sentía libre. Y era cierto, Orihime me dio una paz que jamás había conocido, desde que Salí con ella hasta el momento en que la vi desvanecerse entre mis brazos, pude notar su calidez, su inocencia y hasta me tomo la libertad de decir que fui el primer hombre que traspaso su barrera de infinita virginidad. Pero ¿De que sirven esas palabras ahora, si ella esta muerta? Debo aceptarlo.

Mas esta persona que llamaba era alguien muy diferente. Mande al diablo mi incertidumbre y el miedo a que me volvieran a hacer daño y simplemente conteste.

— Diga.

— ¿Ishida Uryuu? —Su voz no había cambiado, ni con el paso de los años.

Por un momento quise colgar, pero sabia que mi educación tan cortes, no me lo permitiría y la volvería a llamar.

— Si, ¿Quién habla?

Se escucho un gritillo de admiración.

— ¡Ishida-kun! ¡Soy yo! ¡Senna, Saruyaki Senna! ¡¿Cómo has estado?!

— Mejor de la última vez que nos vimos —No tenía ánimos para ser amable con ella— ¿A que debo tu llamada?

Callo por un momento para luego tomar valor y decir:

— Ishida-kun, quiero regresar con Ichigo, todo este tiempo que he pasado sin él me he dado cuenta que… fui una estupida en terminar con él de la manera en que lo hice —…— Así que te pido que le avises que dentro de dos semanas estaré llegando a Tokio y… espero que me de una ultima oportunidad.

¡No podía creerlo! Que sinvergüenza, había cortado con mi amigo por medio de una carta. No definitivamente no iba a permitir que mi amigo y colega fuera nuevamente lastimado por una persona tan insensible.

— Le hare saber tu llamada. —Debía pensar en algo para que no viniera y solo recordé a una persona: La chica del bar— Mas te advierto que él esta comprometido.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí. No se su nombre concretamente pero se que esta mucho mejor con ella, su carácter es mas estable que contigo; no te hagas muchas ilusiones de volver a recuperarlo.

— Entiendo. De todas maneras iré, gracias por tu tiempo Ishida-kun.

Dicho esto la llamada se corto. No deseaba que ella viniera, le había hecho demasiado daño a Ichigo y él... ya no podría soportar verla nuevamente. Todo tiene su limite Senna, todo, espero y algun día comprendas eso.

— ¿Quién era, Ishida? —Ichigo como siempre tan descortés, ni siquiera un amable saludo.

— Alguien que no tiene mucha importancia —Le comente.

— ¿quieres ir a tomar un helado con nueces? ¡No quiero atender a Toushirou por enésima vez!

— Como gustes.

Quizás, las cosas no deban cambiar, no por lo menos con Senna en la carrera. Lo que ahora me pregunto es: ¿Quien demonios era aquella chica sobre el escenario? y ¿Por que ni Rangiku-san ni Nemu-san podían verla?

¿Que diablos era esa chica?

**To be continued… **

**N/A: ¡Senna a la carrera! ¡Ocultense! **

**Ahora si las cosas se le complicaran mucho mas a Ichigo por varias razones: **

**A) Estara trabajando para Bya-kun (:L) **

**B) Le mintio a Rukia sobre su nombre verdadero (las mentiras siempre se descubren) **

**C) Senna llegara... pronto. **

**Se complicaran aun mas, quiero ponerlo mas dificil, asi que hare una encuesta ¿esta bien?: **

**¿que desean que haga con la relacion que llevan el Ichiruki? **

**a) Que se complique ¡Ponlo mas complicado! **

**b) Que sea estable y que no pase nada malo, me gusta la calma :3 [A todos, me incluyo xD] **

**c) Que suceda algo inesperado. **

**d) Todas las anteriores. **

**Quisiera saber su opinion y asi cada vez que deje un capi dejare una pequeña encuesta y ¿como sabre los resultados? ¡Muy sencillo! ¡El review es el medio! ¡Si, ese botoncito verde alli abajito! :3 **

**Bye!**

**PD: Mientras mas reviews, animan a Ichigo a seguir contando su vida. Recuerden un review por el Ichiruki!**

**PD2: Ah! Recorde que estoy haciendo un movimiento mundial: ¡MOVIMIENTO MUNDIAL: EL ICHIRUKI ES REAL! ¡¿Quien se une?! **

* * *


	5. Butterfly fly away I

**N/A: Buenas a todos! Me alegra saber su opinion. Bueno, ahora regreso de mi dia de 'consentida' en la peluqueria xD Las chicas tenemos que remodelar el peinado una vez por mes (Si claro, soy solo yo l loca que tiene el pelo de diferente forma cada mes y un color diferente cada mes xD). Y como se que el lunes voy a morir (ya que entregan mis examenes) dejare el capitulo hoy y actulizare... el otro domingo, por que me supongo mantendran castigada una semana por mis notas .___. asi que bueno... After Dark voy a actulizar bueno, bien tarde, ya que me meti demasiado en la historia de 'Angel' que ahora nio ideas tengo para After Dark T-T, pero la continuare, eso no lo duden. **

**Ahora estoy en el momento mas dramatico de toda mi vida... Se supone que me iban a presentar al chico que me gusta, pero me entere que una chica (que ha sido su amiga por mas de un año) tbm le gusta y bueno, me siento como Inoue entre el Ichiruki T-T Mientras Ichigo (el chico que me gusta) y Rukia (la chica) intentan cambiar su relacion, yo (Inoue), quiero evitarlo porque tbm me gusta... ¡¡Y ODIO ESO!! ¡No quiero ser Inoue, quiero ser rukia .___________.!!! De verdad que estoy deprimida, por que, viendolo de esa manera, he considerado dejarlo en paz para que puedan no se, hacerse enamorados de una vez y yo retirarme y al hacer eso, mi corazon se romperia. Ahora entiendo perfectamente como se siente Inoue.... y da lastima. T_T **

**Y por ese desenlace amoroso, no tengo inspiracion para nada, solo para escribir poesia romantica en mi diario bajo la luz de la luna en mi azotea ._. y no es solo eso, mañana se cumplen cinco años de la muerte de mi papito (abuelito) y realmente estoy triste, en este instante escucho la cancion 'Butterfly fly away' de Miley Cyrus ¿Por que la escucho? Por que la letra me hace recordar a lo que haciamos mi papito y yo: me cepillaba el cabello cuando era niña, ibamos de paseo a lugares desconocidos y siempre me tomaba de las manos y me decia 'Cuando muera, quiero que seas la mejor hija del mundo y no llores' y yo le decia 'No vas a morir, tu vas a vivir un millon de años' y el solo reia.... **

**Meikyo: Oh! otra fanatika loca del lemon :L. En todos mis fics siempre he de escribir lemon, eso no lo dudes xD; un fic sin lemon ¿que gracia tiene? xD. ¡¿No la has visto?! De la que te pierdes, esa pelicula me toco en lo profundo y ahora creo con mas razon que la iglesia y el vaticano esconden secretos mas alla de nuestro entendimiento. Ahora con mas razon no voy a la iglesia. Ok, yo avisare sobre la revolucion mundial. **

**Hakufu neko chan xP: Te respondo los dos reviews ^^ y no te preocupes por no poder postear, comprendo perfectamente. Bueno sobre el movimiento, ya estamos empezando y si, se diria que yo fui de la idea y yo estoy moviendo a algunas ichirukistas para que la pasen por otros foros; estamos en el paso 1 de 5 pasos y... es largo, por lo tanto tendras que esperar un poco, ya que chivix me tiene que dar una repuesta, ademas creo que la voy a ir a visitar, San Miguel queda cerca de mi casa xDDD. Ese momento en que Ichigo le pidio que la abrazara por que no podia hacerlo, me parecio un poco cursi, pero despues vi que quedaba bien, ya que esta bien que el sea frio pero tbm tiene que tener sentimientos ¿no? Jajaja, bueno para mi tbm seria el mejor dia de mi vida el que tite Kubo diga ¡El ichiruki es oficial! Yo besaria a Tite por eso (?). **

**Paoooo: Ok, ok, todos piden la D xDDDD, debo dejar creo que de hacer preguntas obvias. Que bueno que te halla gustado y espero y te guste este capitulo, disfrutalo mucho en serio ^^. **

**Ok, los demas reviews ya estan constestados. Solo me queda hacer la encuesta de la semana: **

**¿Quieren que halla lemon? (lo digo por que algunos son lemonfobicos º0º) **

**A) Agh!! no, ni lo menciones. Esa palabra es Tabu para mi. **

**B) Quizas, no se. No opino =). **

**C)Sehhh!!!! Hasta que lo dijiste ¿Para cuando lo tienes? **

**D) N.A**

**-- **

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos. **

**Dedicatorias: A mi papito querido. 'Tu eres aquella llama de esperanza que mantiene caliente mis dias nublados y llenos de frio.' **

**Que lo disfruten y recuerden que al dejar un review estan colaborando para que este movimiento mundial se haga realidad!!! **

_

* * *

_

_Viernes. _

_7:00 a.m. _

_El hospital de una calle transitada estaba abarrotado de gente. _

_Ichigo Kurosaki, un doctor reconocido. _

_Uryuu Ishida, su colega e igualmente reconocido._

_Ambos esperan a una lujosa limosina. _

_El frío les carcome cada hueso y amenaza con dejarlos helados. _

_Por fin la limosina llega. _

_¿A dónde van? _

_A la mansión de la familia Kuchiki. _

Pasaron tres días. Sí, tres días, desde aquel momento en que conocí a Rukia Kuchiki. Por más que intento no he podido sacarme de la cabeza a esa chica; normalmente cuando conozco a alguien lo olvido a los diez minutos, pero con ella es diferente.

Hace tres días recibimos una notificación del doctor Yamamoto, nos aviso que en estos momentos vendría una limosina para llevarnos a la mansión de uno de los hombres mas adinerados del país. Kuchiki Byakuya.

Siempre oigo hablar de él. 'Kuchiki byakuya esto, Kuchiki Byakuya lo otro', lo ultimo que llegue a saber de él fue hace apenas dos segundos cuando dos chicas, escolares claro están, pasaron junto a la limosina y comenzaron a cuchichear cosas extrañas, mas una de esas cosas me llamo la atención.

— ¿Sabias que a Rukia Kuchiki la estaban obligando a casarse?

— ¡En serio! ¡No te lo creo! Pero si esa chica no es más que una del montón de niñas mimadas que existen entre los nobles.

— Eso es cierto y dicen que por eso se suicido.

— Que no había muerto en un accidente de auto.

— No, al final nunca se supo nada. Lo único que sé es que Byakuya Kuchiki no dice nada al respecto y que para él, ella solo era un objeto que pueda usar a su favor.

— Pobre chica.

— Lo sé, la vida de alguien de sociedad no es complicada, es un verdadero sufrimiento.

Sufrimiento. Esas hablaban como si la conocieran y, no era que yo la conociera, no a fondo, pero con solo verla con solo escuchar como había muerto me daba una idea de cómo eran sus familiares; ariscos, fríos, escépticos. Yo trataba con ese tipo de personas y muy en el fondo no eran tan malas, todos ellos tenia finalmente un corazón. Solo que no sabían donde buscar para encontrarlo. Y también por que así era yo.

**Cap.5: ****Butterfly fly away. **

**Part I: Do not lose the hope**

— ¿Doctores Kurosaki e Ishida?

— Sí.

De un color negro azabache, sí, así era la limosina. Subimos a ella con paso firme pero a la vez temeroso; a decir verdad, desde el día en que estuvimos en 'The miserable' no la volví a ver.

Me escapaba entre las 3 y 6 de la mañana buscándola. En el hielo frío, en el bar, en la esquina, en todos los lugares donde podía estar pero parecía haberse desvanecido. No quise aceptar que hubiera tenido paz, no, no lo creo, ella tenia demasiado rencor en su corazón como para encontrar la paz así de simple. El chofer arranco y se deslizo por el duro pavimento de la pista frente al hospital. Vi pasar edificios, parques, humanos, personas y hasta a uno que otro vagabundo que intentada sobrevivir; quizá esta ciudad esté contaminada no por el dióxido de carbono que emanan de los carros, si no de otra cosa aun peor que eso: contaminada de la sociedad. La sociedad, era la más fría creación en la historia de la humanidad. Los que se creen mejores que nosotros, los que tienen poder, los que piensan que controlándonos serán mejores; esas personas son el podrido de la manzana roja y yo iba en camino a ver esa parte podrida pero a la vez elegante y que todos, ¿Por qué no decirlo? Yo también, desearíamos tener.

Las rejas de una gran edificación de abrieron y pude vislumbrar sobre la colina una gran mansión color hueso con la polvorada de los años sin limpiar. Quizá sea mi imaginación pero por una de esas ventanas pude ver a una chica, sì, pero no a cualquiera, sino a Rukia. ¡Si, era Rukia! Acaso ¿Había regresado a la mansión para vengarse de su hermano? ¿Era capaz de hacer eso? Quizás, no lo se. No conozco totalmente su personalidad, solo una parte. Esperen un minuto, yo le dije que me llamo Takumi Shirayama y si ella se encuentra dentro ¿Cómo hago para que no se entere de quien soy verdaderamente? Byakuya sabia que iban a venir Kurosaki e Ishida, Uryuu esta aquí y va a decir mi apellido varias veces. Creo que no debí haberle mentido.

Si lo pienso bien, ya no importa, que me odie si quisiera, pero que no me haga daño. ¿Eso es lo que quiero? Esa chica es muy frágil, se le nota, incluso, muerta, tiene un corazón que con solo mentirle se podría partir a la mitad y jamás volver a unirse. No, no soy la clase de persona que mata los corazones de las personas, por lo menos no sentimentalmente. Un corazón con soplos cardiacos es fácil de evitar y hasta controlar, pero un corazón roto por la tristeza o el sufrimiento pues; es demasiado difícil que alguna vez llegue a curarse. Como el mío, el cual nunca llego a superar nada.

— Doctores, hemos llegado.

¡Era increíble! Sì, podría ser el lugar con las personas mas frías del mundo pero ¡Dios! Parecía la mansión del presidente de los Estados Unidos. Era asombroso, los jardines eran decorados de una manera espectacular. Aquel pasto de color verde, las flores intercalaban entre el amarillo, el azul, el lila y el rosa. ¿Cómo fue que a esta mansión nunca llego el invierno? Quizá aquella casona podría ser de color hueso, pero cuidaban bien sus jardines. Bajamos de la limosina, que se había estacionado frente al portón principal. Sin previo aviso aquella puerta de madera se abrió de par en par dejando ver, prácticamente, un palacio. Sì, eso era, un palacio.

Frente a nosotros una linda niñita de cabellos rosados con un kimono blanco se nos presento ¿Podían vivir niños en esta mansión? Al parecer, sì, si podían.

— Buenos días doctores. Mi nombre es Yachiru y me ha tocado a mi y a Nana-chan (*), ser sus anfitrionas por estos parajes —Se dio media vuelta— por favor síganme, Nana-chan nos esta esperando en la estancia de fiestas.

— Hasta con estancia para fiesta ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una mansión o un palacio real? —Ishida tenia razón, era demasiado para ser una mansión.

Subimos las posiblemente 20 escaleras que había para alcanzar a la pequeña niña. Las seguimos mirando de aquí para allá todos los cuadros que se podían ver por ese gran pasillo. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos caminando por el mismo pasillo, el problema es que ya tantas pinturas hastiaban la mirada. Hasta creí ver al cuadro verdadero de la monalisa y creo que si era el verdadero cuadro, ahora que lo veo bien.

— Disculpa, Yachiru ¿Esta pintura es original? —Tuve que tragarme mis respetos por creer que la familia Kuchiki falsificaba cuadros.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Bya-kun la compro cuando ojou-sama cayó en coma! Dijo que a ella le hubiera gustado dibujar aquel cuadro.

— ¿Ojou-sama? —Pregunto Ishida.

— ¡Si! A la señorita Rukia le encantaba dibujar, pintar y retratar, de hecho, en toda la mansión, la habitación de la señorita Rukia es la más pintoresca. ¡Ahí esta Nana-chan! ¡¡Nana-chan!!

¿Con que a Rukia le gustaba dibujar, eh? Algo más para saber sobre aquella chica, pero me pregunto: ¿Por qué se me hace tan interesante?

— Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

— ¿En serio, señor Ishida? —Pregunto por última vez, cuando por fin pudimos ver a aquella chica, mejor llamada Nana-chan.

Un minuto. Esa chica. Esa chica es la misma que vi en el bar con el pelirrojo, el que se parece a mí y el calvo. ¡Pero si es ella! Con que decía la verdad, eran sus guardaespaldas.

Vestía un kimono color hueso con pétalos de sakura por doquier parecía una princesa, sì, parecía una 'ojou-sama'. Aunque si me lo preguntaran; nadie puede reemplazar a Rukia como 'ojou-sama' de todas formas, es familia del gran empresario al que íbamos a ver en esos momentos.

— Síganme por favor, iremos al despacho del señor Kuchiki.

Con paso decidido caminamos, siguiendo cada vuelta o cada subida que daba, pronto no sabíamos ni donde nos encontrábamos. ¡Era un laberinto! ¡Esa mansión era un laberinto interminable! Una vuelta a cada esquina y ya ni sabias donde estabas. De pronto una melodia lejana se comenzó a escuchar, ambas chicas hacían como si no la escucharan, mas bien sabían que estaba mas cerca de lo que parecía. Esta vez era un hombre el que cantaba y en ingles, quizá fuera mi imaginación pero; una de las muchachas trono sus dedos y esa melodia paro de inmediato, como si quisiera ocultar algo. Extraño, muy extraño.

El salón de fiestas era mi casa y la del vecino juntas. Esta bien no vivía en los barrios altos de la sociedad pero me conformaba con mi apartamento en los suburbios; acogedor. Una cocina, una sala-comedor, un baño, una habitación y un pequeño balcón donde de vez en cuando colocaba las plantas que Ishida me traía, según él, para hacer que la terraza gris fuera, siquiera, un poco colorida. Claro, como no todos podemos tener una casa en el centro de Tokio, él era el único de todos los médicos que tenía una casa, aparte de los altos rangos por supuesto. Se que no era la gran cosa mi apartamento pero eso era demasiado. Techos altos, adornos de la época medieval y portones que parecían de palacios reales, un ejemplo el de Buckinham ¡Ese sì era un palacio! Por otro lado, las damas que nos acompañaban apresuraban un poco mas el paso y sobre todo aquella mujer que estuvo en el bar hace unos días; Yachiru no, ella hasta saltaba de alegría como si ni siquiera le afectara el ver al dueño de donde vivía y del suelo que pisaba.

Por fin llegamos a un pasadizo realmente extenso, vislumbre al final una puerta sumamente pequeña que, al parecer, era el despacho de mi futuro jefe. Caminamos, despacio viendo en cada pared, esta vez, fotos familiares. Sì, eran fotos de la familia, comenzaban con los ancestros y cuando llegamos, por fin, hacia la puerta, que no era tan pequeña, de hecho era mas grande que una refrigeradora, vislumbramos las fotos de el exitosisimo Byakuya Kuchiki abrazando a la que se supone era su esposa y aquella mujer abrazaba… a Rukia. Sì, era ella pero, había algo diferente en esa fotografía, cuando la vi en el hielo parecía feliz, libre y aquí, en esta foto, parece como si la hubieran obligado a hacer lo que hace. La mujer a la que Yachiru llamo 'Nana-chan' toco dos veces la puerta y desde adentro una fría voz calculadora que adivinábamos como la de nuestro jefe, nos ordeno que entráramos.

Y por fin, los portones se abrieron dejándonos ver a Byakuya Kuchiki en persona, vivo en directo, _in live_.

--

— No puedo creer que me encuentre de nuevo en esta habitación que tantos recuerdos me trae.

Esa era ella, nuevamente _The Rose_ volvía a ese cuarto donde todo había comenzado. Era cierto que no era la mejor cantante de todas las épocas y que ni siquiera se podía comparar con Madona pero, lo intentaba y eso era lo que contaba.

Hadas, ángeles, paisajes, conejos, animales y hasta rostros humanos. Todas esas figuras místicas estaban dibujadas en el interior de la habitación de la menor de la familia Kuchiki. Sobre lienzos por supuesto.

No tenia ni una pizca de polvo, todas sus cosas se encontraban intactas. Palpo con delicadeza cada uno de esos objetos. Su caja musical, sus pinceles y lienzos para dibujar, esperen un minuto ¡Los podía tocar! ¡Sì, los estaba tocando! Y si eso era cierto, ella aun podía dibujar, si no seria una mala idea. Se giro hacia el comienzo de la puerta y comenzó a ver sus dibujos que se iban extendiendo hasta llegar a la tercera pared; la cuarta pared estaba reservada ¿Para quién? Para el príncipe azul que la iría a rescatar de ese encierro eterno. Desde el inicio de la puerta se encontraban dibujos, pero no cualquier dibujo. Momo, Renji, Kaien, Ikkaku, Nana-chan y Yachiru: Eran las únicas personas que sabían que había detrás de esos dibujos en las paredes, y eso era una historia.

Su propia vida la había plasmado en las paredes de su alcoba para así poder ver todo su sufrimiento y, como si fuera poco, dejo aquel espacio en la cuarta pared para dibujar su propio final feliz: Su gran amor llegando en un caballo blanco para poder rescatarla de las manos del ogro malvado que la tenia encerrada. Su príncipe no había llegado y hasta donde se había quedado, antes de morir, era en que miraba por la ventana de la torre mas alta para poder ver si su príncipe llegaba, mas en vano, ya que nunca llego. Y ahora esta muerta, y jamás podrá terminar de dibujar ese final que ella hubiera querido tener.

Su príncipe azul.

--

Tan frío y calculador como lo esperábamos. No era novedad.

Así lo sentí a Byakuya kuchiki cada vez que emitía un sonido de esos labios secos. Pero de todo el asunto lo que me intrigo sobremanera no fue por cuanto nos iba a contratar sino el por que nos iba a contratar.

— Como se habrán enterado por la prensa y otros medios, mi hermana menor, Rukia Kuchiki, murió por un accidente de auto ¿verdad? —Lo decía en serio ¿Cómo quería que nos traguemos esa patraña? O bueno ¿Cómo creía él que YO me tragara esa patraña? Yo sabia la verdad del asunto, que él le había obligado a ir a una maldita reunión con una mafia y, sino fuera por sus guardaespaldas, ella habría tenido heridas mucho peores de las que tenia antes de llegar a mis manos.

— Sì, es cierto ¿verdad?

Callo ¿Acaso no estaba muerta? Debía estarlo, la fantasma de su hermana se me había presentado hace unos días y si no era cierto, entonces, ¿A que fantasma le he estado creyendo?

— No, de hecho, solo les puedo confiar esta información a ustedes —Saco un portafolio el cual estaba lleno de papeles, al parecer, importantes—, pero antes debo confirmar si están dispuestos a colaborar conmigo, desde el momento en que les entregue esto, hasta el termino de la misma ¿Aceptan?

Nos miramos. Sabíamos que nos estábamos metiendo en asuntos de ricachones y eso, pero ¿Qué decir? Si nos negábamos posiblemente nunca sepa nada más sobre esa chica… Un minuto: ¡¿Qué hago yo preocupándome por esa chica?! ¡Ella esta muerta y punto! No me tiene por que interesar; además, si la ayude esa vez fue por culpa, si, ya lo dije, fue por culpa. En realidad me interesa poco lo que haga y lo que le pase; esta muerta y punto, ya no siente nada y por lo tanto yo tampoco… Si, así es como debe de ser.

— Acepto —Ishida traidor— ¿Qué dices Kurosaki? ¿Lo hacemos o te retractas?

¿Yo? ¿Retractarme? Esa palabra no existía en mi léxico.

— Sabes que no. Acepto.

— Me agrada saberlo.

Despacio nos dio el portafolio. Era color avellana, como todos los demás. Lo abrí con mucho cuidado y tan solo al leer las primeras líneas, ya pude descifrar de qué trataba… y no me gusto para nada.

Básicamente hablaba sobre la condición en la que se encontraba la familia Kuchiki, tanto económica como familiarmente. Las empresas iban viento en popa, hacían dinero, cagaban, por decirlo vulgarmente, dinero. Las embarcaciones marinas, le traían una fortuna inmensa ¡Y no va a ser! Los pescados traídos desde Perú o de cuba eran los mejores y se vendían a un precio razonable, no solo en el mercado japonés, sino también en China, Singapur y Corea. Familiarmente, la familia Kuchiki sufría penurias ¿Cómo penurias? Fácil, se separaban. Aquella familia sintética que había sido formada por el dinero y por un pegamento más fuerte que el amor, había sido derrochada a tal escala que ya no quedaba nada más que sus fríos corazones y montañas sobre montañas de dinero. Y por ultimo, hablaba sobre la condición de Kuchiki Rukia. Sì, aquella fantasma que me había dicho estar muerta.

No lo creí cuando lo leí, debía ser una broma ¡En serio, lo debía de ser!

Flash Back—

_Le había hecho daño. _

_Ya lo veo en los periódicos, en las noticias de las 5 en todos los canales televisivos: 'Doctor degolló a una paciente por negligencia'. No, no era cierto, lo había hecho sin querer y además ya esta muerta ¿no? Total y al cabo era un cuerpo sin vida. _

_La vi nuevamente. No lo podía negar, era hermosa; mas ahora solo era un cuerpo frío el cual se puede utilizar para demostraciones a los estudiantes de medicina, así les ayudara un poco mas a manejarse con cuerpos humanos y no estar practicando con muñecos de trapo. Que tontería. Un cuerpo mas para la morgue del hospital 'Soul society' aunque no era el único ¿Cómo se llamaría? Digo, esta mujer ¿Cómo se llamaría? Es de facciones finas y pálidas, al parecer pertenece a una de esas clases sociales altas y sino pues tiene suerte de haber nacido con esos rasgos que la hacen mas una señorita. No, no importa lo que diga de otras mujeres, no puedo comparar a nadie con Senna. _

_Ella era mi mundo, mi todo y me dejo como a un perro, la odiaba por haberme dejado y a la vez extrañaba su calida sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de vida. Mientras que, al ver a esta chica, solo pienso en que la vida tendría mas sentido si no se le presionara a nada mas. _

_Acaricie suavemente la mejilla de la joven que yacía con sangre derramada por su cuello. Era suave. _

— _Lastima que hallas acabado así —Le seguí acariciando. Se parece tanto a la piel de Senna—, ten presente que las personas allá afuera están esperando que no sientas remordimiento alguno —Aleje mi mano y solo me quede mirándola— No te preocupes. _

_Dicho esto, sentí vibrar mi localizador. Lo saque de mi bata blanca y vi que aun tenia a otros pacientes por atender. Me dirigí a la puerta de salida y le dirigí una última mirada a aquella chica. Piel blanca, piel hecha de una suave y fina capa de nieve; sì, eso era, la más fina nieve que han podido tocar mis manos: su piel, su mejilla. _

_Y salí para atender más casos irrelevantes para mí. Un medico debe salvar vidas, mas esta vez no he podido hacer nada mas. Encontrará paz, lo sé, no se ve el tipo de chica que fuera a tener rencor por algo o alguien. _

_Fin Flash Back—_

Recuerdo que luego de eso, los de la morgue buscaron el cuerpo y no supe nada más… hasta ahora.

En este documento específico que Rukia kuchiki se encuentra en manos del Doctor especializado en cirugías, Isshin Kurosaki, y que su cuerpo reside en el pueblo de Karakura donde, el antes mencionado, ha estado cuidando de su estado desde hace más de un año ¿Cuál era su estado? Estaba en coma.

--

Se sentó en el borde izquierdo de su cama.

Aun seguía siendo la blandita y blanca sabana, era agradable al tacto y cada vez se hacia mas y mas sublime tirarse sobre esos cojines de espuma con plumas, para luego saltar sobre la cama. Recordaba, vagamente, sus épocas antes de vivir en ese palacio real. La vida era maravillosa, era de todas maneras vida.

La vida. Su pequeño refugio en donde poder resguardarse de cualquiera que le pueda hacer daño. Aquel cuarto le hacia recordar épocas negras en la fúnebre mansión, pero el ver sus dibujos, su vida, sobre sus paredes era reconfortante. Su vida. Es cierto, Hisana había muerto ya hace más de 6 años y ella aun seguía ahí, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no fue ella la que se fue? ¿Por qué una persona tan noble y tan libre de cualquier pecado, tuvo que morir? ¡¿Por qué?!

— Hisana-nee-chan… ¿Dónde estas? —Unas gotas cayeron de sus ojos, aunque fuera un fantasma, aun seguía teniendo sentimientos— Te necesito, hermana. No sabes cuanto… estoy tan sola y el día sigue oscureciéndose y… tengo miedo.

¿Miedo a que? ¿A la soledad? ¿A más sufrimiento? No, más sufrimiento no podría tener; toda su vida había sido miserable y en esas paredes acrílicas se podía ver la diferencia de cualquier persona. Era especial. Ese sentimiento de seguridad. Y recordó, que alguna vez, vivió con su hermana en un pequeño pueblo llamado Karakura, y así comenzaba su historia sobre las paredes.

Con una mariposa volando hacia el infinito de algun lugar. Cerró los ojos y solo comenzó a recordar.

Flash Back—

**To be continued… **

--

**Vuela mariposa, vuela para que no te alcancen las ráfagas del olvido. Hace frío y solo quieres coger aquella manta en la que te refugiaste por tanto tiempo, solo quieres tener aquella seguridad que siempre tuviste. **

**Vuela para no recordar malos momentos, vuela y algún día vuelve, por que la tormenta siempre pasa. Mi seguridad, mi amor, mi confianza y mi corazón, ¿qué más te puedo dar? Solo el tiempo dirá si aquel oscuro cielo se ira y de vez en cuando rayos del alba iluminaran tu rostro diciéndome en cada reflejo, que nunca dejaras de existir. **

**Ni en tus peores pesadillas. **

**Me criaste desde niña, cepillaste mi cabello, me diste un calido abrazo el primer día de colegio, cogiste mi mano para llevarme hacia algun lugar que yo desconocía. ¡Ese eres tu, abuelito! Eres como la mariposa que jamás dejara de existir, por que siempre estas ahí, en los buenos momentos y en los malos momentos. Para muchos significas demasiado, para mi solo significas una cosa: aquel rayo de esperanza que ilumina mis días nublados. **

**A ti Robustiano Sarango Ojeda. **

**Por que eres la persona más importante en mi vida. Te extrañamos, más aun así, siempre sonreímos; por que sabemos que jamás has querido ver llorar a nadie. **

**Vuela y cuídanos, abuelito.**

**¡Mírame crecer, abuelito! **

**Dedicado a:**

**Robustiano Sarango Ojeda**

**24-05-1904 a 20-05-2004**


	6. Butterfly fly away II

**N/A: Hola! Me deben de querer matar xD. Es que yo prometi subir el capitulo el sabado y no lo hice y aqui traigo mi excusa: Estuve hospitalizada viernes, sabado y domingo -.- Sehhh!!! soy el especimen mas desgraciado de la tierra, justo me enfermo cuando en la casa de mi tia habia una juergaza con chela, vino, pisco, etc (Por si no lo saben, me gusta tomar... moderadamente y solo en las fiestas =]), pero el por que de estar hospitalizada es que me empezo a doler horrores la parte del vaso en el estomago; mi padre ya decia 'la operan, junta la plata magie la van a operar, de nuevo' pero mi madre me llevo de emergencias para ver si necesitaba operacion (es que el extremo fue que vomite bilis). Cuando llegue me dijeron que me iban a poner sedantes hasta la mañana siguiente y que me sacarian muestras de sangre para descartar tres enfermedades (pancreatitis, hepatitis C y tifoidea). Bueno el caso es que sali del hospital recien ayer por la noche a eso de las 7, claro solo tengo una infeccion de la ptm. MORALEJA: Nunca, cuando vayan a emergencias por dolor de estomago, se dejen inyectar plidan por la vena. Duele horrores, yo y la señora que estaba a mi costado competiamos por quien gritaba mas de dolor ¿Ella o yo? Ella gano, ya que estaba dando a luz (?). No pregunten a que clase de hospital me llevo mi madre. **

**Creo que hable demasiado xD. Ah! Por cierto, no me asesinaron por mis examenes xD, ya que hasta para mi sorpresa hale 5 nada mas ( y eso es un record... normalmente jalo 7 xD). **

**Respondiendo reviews que no pude responder: **

Paoooo: **Es triste que alguien muy pero muy cercano a ti muera y mas cuando lo ves morir frente a tus ojos. Te comprendo perfectamente, a mi abuela ya le dieron solo un mes mas de vida, como tiene leucemia, anemia y diabetes pues no va a durar mucho. Ya nos hacemos todos a la idea para que no duela tanto ese dia. Si tu abuela es joven y llena de vida, entonces no habra nada de que temerpor muchos años mas ^^. Gracias!! Espero que te guste este capi, es unrecord ya que lo termine de escribir ayer regresando del hospital xD. que te agrade!! **

Meikyo: **Muchas gracias ^^. Èl sabe que se la dedico y que siempre tendra un lugar en mi corazon. god! Asi que la gente aqui no lemonfobica?¿ Que way! Es que mi amiga lo es... y cuando le empiezo a contar una escena de mis fics asi fuerte (no apta para mayores de 25 años xD) ella al toque grita y dice ¡Cambia de tema ahora!... Ella le teme al lemon xD. ¿Para cuando? No lo se, pero pronto no, aunque tambien puedo hacer que ichigo tenga un........ ¡God! ¡Niña, me diste una idea! Ok, posiblemente el lemon este para de aqui a 3 capis mas, agradecimientos a meikyo que me dio la idea. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos. **

**Dedicatorias: A Meikyo que me dio la idea para un lemon pronto (perver mode on) y a ale-chan por que ya venia tiempo pidiendomelo, sabes que siempre te dedico un capi, mi niña ¿Cuando nos vamos a tomar un cafe a starbucks? ¡Habla ¿cuando?! xD**

**Aclaraciones: **

**'--': Cada vez que ven esas barritas es por que cambia el narrador de la historia. Puede ser Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, Senna o Ishida.**

**- La cancion que cantan Hisana y Rukia se llama 'Butterfly fly away' de Miles Cyrus (Link  h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = F x 9 5 y 0 D 6 4 C E & f e a t u r e = c h a n n e l _ p a g e. Unan los espacios en blanco para escuchar la cancion)**

**- La cancion que Ichigo escucha cantar a Rukia se llama 'Para vos' de Teen Angels. Que sera tambien el tema de fondo del próximo capitulo.**

**Padrinos.... Ok, ¡Eso ni iba aqui! ¡Iba en la hoja para los padrinos de mio promo xD! **

**Que les guste!**

_

* * *

_

_Sentada sobre aquella fría manta. _

_Con los ojos llorosos. _

_Una melodia sonando en su cabeza. _

_Un chico de cabellos naranjas, sentado. _

_Tanto Ichigo como Rukia, sufrían. _

_Ichigo por ella, por que le había matado._

_Rukia por sus recuerdos, por que no puede dejarlos volar. _

_Esa es su triste historia. _

_Esa es su verdad. _

_Esta es su realidad. _

_--_

_Ahora aquella mariposa, contará su triste historia…_

No lo creía, en serio que no.

— ¿Tu hermana esta en coma? —Pregunte no haciendo mucho caso a la mirada de recelo que me dirigía Byakuya.

— Si. Hace un año y medio que no sale de ese coma y según dice tu padre, Kurosaki Ichigo, si no despertó, nunca lo hará y por lo tanto solo es cuestión de envenenar su cuerpo con arsénico y seria el fin. —Dirigió su mirada hacia Ishida esta vez— Tu padre también la esta tratando, no quise creer en sus expectativas y por eso les seguí el rastro a sus hijos, quienes sabia que habían estudiado su misma profesión, para poder pasar a mi hermana a sus manos.

¿Pasar a su hermana a nuestras manos? Quiere decir que…

— Caballeros ¿Aceptan ser los doctores personales de Rukia Kuchiki? Se les pagara lo adecuado para la situación, si aceptan tendrán sus beneficios y si lo rechazan, no habrá recelo ¿Qué dicen? ¿Aceptan o no?

¡Claro! ¡¿No es obvio?! ¡Esa chica merece al menos una segunda oportunidad para vivir! Es un ser humano.

Y como todo ser humano, merece una segunda oportunidad para volver a sentir el calido abrazo de alguien, el sentir el frío, el calor, un beso y hasta el sentimiento de felicidad que le otorgan las personas a su alrededor. Ella merecía ser feliz y él se lo impedía ¿Cómo un hermano puede hacer esto? No iba a replicar, si lo hacia, probablemente me iba a desprestigiar hasta la ultima célula de mi cuerpo; mas tenia que darme tiempo para pensármelo ¿no? Siquiera una semana y luego veríamos.

— ¿Podemos tomarnos un plazo para pensarlo?

Al parecer Ishida y yo pensábamos de la misma manera.

— Claro, no podemos tomar una decisión así a la ligera. Se trata de una vida y debemos ver si estamos en condiciones de aceptar.

Por un minuto pensé que su rostro era el mismo yeso que se utiliza en las esculturas, pero luego soltó un suspiro cansado.

— De acuerdo —Se cruzo de brazos— Tienen tres días para pensarlo —Giro hacia la pared su silla, que lo hacia parecer el rey supremo de toda la tierra. Panudo— Mientras tanto recorran la mansión, para que vayan familiarizándose con ella. Mis sirvientas no están a su disposición.

Mi respuesta ya estaba hecha: Si. Esa chica, Rukia, merecía una segunda oportunidad y si estaba en mis manos la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, por que…

Por que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

**Cap.5: Butterfly ****fly away **

**Part. II: Bye, bye, Hisana-nee-chan.**

_Flash Back—_

— _¡En serio! ¡A que no me atrapas, Renji-baka! _

— _¡Tonta! ¡Soy mas fuerte que tu! _

_Así era la vida en los barrios medios de la pacifica ciudad de Karakura. Mi nombre es Rukia y tengo 4 años; vivo con mi hermana y con mi mejor amigo, Renji._

_Mi casa no es la más rica, ni la más pobre, de hecho se podría decir que es una casa humilde que nos sirve de cobijo para poder estar en familia. Mi hermana Hisana es muy trabajadora, siempre, siempre esta llegando a altas horas de la noche; pero cada mañana siempre es la primera en levantarse ¡Ella es mi mamá! Aunque seamos hermanas yo no la trato de hermana, para mi, ella es mi mama. Cada vez que digo '¿Dónde esta mamá?' Ella me responde 'Va a volver pronto, eso lo sé' y si Hisana dijo que iba a venir, entonces es por que va a venir. Hisana es la mejor mama del mundo. Me cepilla el cabello, me lava los dientes, me cuenta cuentos en las noches y juega conmigo a la casita; a Renji le da pena y cuando jugamos a la casita él se pone rojo y sale de la alcoba refunfuñando ¡Jaja! Es muy divertido. _

_Una oruga en el árbol de cerezos ¡Que bonito! _

— _¡Renji, mira! ¡Una oruga! _

— _¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Acaso ya perdiste el juicio, rukia?! ¡Le tomas más importancia a una oruga que a ti misma! _

— _Es que es hermosa… _

_El árbol estaba cruzando una calle no muy transitada, así que quise ir a ver esa oruga, era de un color verde esmeralda, muy pero muy hermoso. _

— _¡¡Rukia cuidado!! _

_De repente, escuche la voz de Renji llamándome y voltee a verlo. Estaba en medio de la pista y un auto se acercaba a mi, solamente quede mirándolo y cerré mis ojos, esperando que el dolor que sentiría fuera menor si lo hacia. _

_Sentí un empujón y caí sobre el asfalto de la otra vereda, debajo del árbol de cerezos. Pensé que Renji me había salvado de morir atropellada pero cuando abrí los ojos vi algo peludo y naranja sobre mi pecho ¿Naranja? ¿Acaso las naranjas del cerezos se habían caído? Note que Renji estaba en la otra vereda viendo atónito algo que no entendía y cuando baje mi mirada, pude ver un rostro. Era un chico de cabello naranja ¡Y yo pensando que llovían naranjas! _

— _¿Estas bien? —Me pregunto ese niño, sonriendo. _

— _Aja, gracias por salvarme. _

— _De nada. _

_Sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, y aquello color naranja era su cabello ¡Que peculiar! Un chico con color de pelo naranja. _

— _Oye niño ¿Cómo te llamas? —Le pregunte mientras me levantaba y le ayudaba a pararse. _

— _¿Mi nombre? —Me pregunto algo confundido— Me llamo Ichigo ¿Y tú? _

— _Soy Rukia. _

— _¡Rukia! —Renji se acerco corriendo hacia nosotros— ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿No te lastimaste nada, verdad?! _

_Se veia raro preocupado. Normalmente me grita cuando me caigo de los árboles o cuando resbalo con algo, pero ahora su rostro parece algo tenso, es como a veces mi hermana lo tiene por tanto trabajo. _

— _Si, estoy bien gracias a Ichigo. _

— _¿Ichi… go? —Pregunto con duda, mientras giraba su cabeza hacia el chico que sonreía amablemente y alzaba la mano en forma de saludo. _

— _Ho-hola, yo soy Ichigo. —No se porque pero se veia muy tierno y chistoso al tartamudear de esa manera— ¿Quién eres? _

— _Me llamo Renji y soy amigo de Rukia —Le extendió su brazo— Te agradezco que la hallas salvado. _

_Aquel niño tomo su mano, correspondiéndole. _

— _De nada. Solo hice lo que cualquier hubiera hecho, pero deberlas tener mas cuidado, Rukia. _

—_Eso es lo que yo le digo, es mas despistada que una oruga y… _

— _¡Cierto, la oruga! _

— _¿Eh?_

_Voltee hacia el árbol donde me había recostado y la vi, era tan colorida, tan normal. Esta bien era color verde, pero de todas maneras parecía como si buscara algo y lo encontró, ya que comenzó a tejer un pequeño capullo para luego meterse en el. _

— _Rukia ¿Qué tanto miras? —Me pregunto Renji con esa voz fastidiada de siempre. _

— _¡Oh! ¡Es un capullo de oruga! ¡Que bonito! _

— _¡¿A que si, verdad?! — Ese niño de cabello naranja me caía bien, más que bien, era mejor que estar con el fastidioso de Renji, aun así, nunca lo cambiaria por nada. _

— _Hay que volver dentro de un mes, para ese entonces ya estará mas grande y se convertirá en una linda mariposa. _

— _¡¡Ichigo, ya nos vamos!! _

— _Es mi mamá, me debo ir —dijo el niño— Adiós, Rukia y Renji. Nos vemos otro día. _

_Y lo vi irse saltando por la vereda para luego abrazar a su mamá, depositarle un beso en su mejilla, gritarle 'te quiero' y subirse a su espalda. Era tan lindo, ese era él ¡Que suerte tenia! Él poseía algo invaluable: una madre. ¿Y yo? ¿Qué poseía? A mi madre, no por supuesto, pero Hisana-nee-chan era como ella, dulce, tierna, noble, amable, graciosa, bella, dadivosa, caritativa, hermosa, divertida, sentimental, sol… ¡Ella es el sol en mi mundo! ¡¡Hisana-nee-chan… Te quiero mucho!! _

_-- _

— _Bueno, Renji, Rukia, a la cama ya es hora de descansar. _

— _Si! _

— _Hisana-nee-chan… _

— _¿Sì, Rukia?_

— _¿Me puedes cantar mi cancion de cuna, por favor? _

_Se rió con un claro sonrojo que denotaba alegría. _

— _¡Pero claro mi niña! _

_**6 años después… **_

_Hola de nuevo, soy Rukia pero esta vez soy Rukia 'Kuchiki'. Sì con apellido y todo. _

_Lo que sucede es que mi hermana, ya sabrán como se llama, tuvo el descaro de no contarme que salía con un hombre hace mas de dos años. Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Por qué te lo debía contar? Bueno, es por que soy su hermana y se supone que somos unidas, somos una sola persona. Ella me crió desde niña y ahora de un día para otro me viene a decir: 'Nos mudamos, me voy a casar' y yo no sabia como reaccionar, bueno, no es novedad como reaccionarias si te dijeran así como así que tu hermana se casaba y se mudara a Tokio. No tuve mas opción en esos momento de aceptar la propuesta de irnos a Tokio, llevamos a Renji por supuesto, no lo íbamos a dejar ahí; pero el caso es que aquel individuo con el que mi hermana iba a casarse, no lo acepto como un hermano de sangre y por lo tanto, mando a Renji a vivir a un orfanato cerca de la mansión. _

_Ese tirano, esposo ahora de mi hermana, se llama Byakuya Kuchiki. _

_No se que le vio Hisana-nee-chan a él con su cara de estirado. Por culpa de _ese_ tengo que llevar todos los días un vestido de gala diferente y eso me aburre. Tengo un color para cada semana: verde para el lunes, azul para el martes, palo rosa para el miércoles, platino para el jueves, blanco para el viernes, rojo para el sábado y celeste para el domingo ¡Es una locura! ¡Pasar de vivir en una casita de madera a un palacio real, siempre afecta! En fin, el tema es que, para toda chica, esto es un sueño… Y entonces ¿Por qué a mi me parece tan odioso? Lo odio. Odio que, desde que mi hermana se caso con Byakuya… perdón 'Nii-sama', me llamen 'ojou-sama', me molesta de verdad. _

— _Ojou-sama ¿Esta despierta? _

_Y ahí va de nuevo. Ojou-sama esto, ojou-sama aquello ¡Es irritante! _

— _Sì lo estoy. Pasa Momo-chan. _

_Momo-chan era una ternura, al igual que Yachiru-chan. Ambas viven conmigo en esta mansión, Yachiru-chan era la hermana menor del líder de guardaespaldas de nii-sama, llamado Zaraki Kenpachi. Por otro lado Momo-chan… bueno, no se por que esta aquí, no me he atrevido a preguntarle. Llevo dos años aquí, tengo 11 años. _

— _Bueno, hoy le toca el vestido blanco ¿verdad? —Me pregunto, mientras sacaba del armario un hermoso vestido— ¡Se vera estupenda con este! _

_No me quejaba. Me gustaba el harapo ese. Tenía un escote discreto, llegaba hasta mis tobillos y tenía algunos bordes perfectos que combinaban con todo, pero no lo dudaba: le quedaría mejor a Momo-chan que a mí. _

— _No lo creo, es muy ostentoso —Mentí. _

— _¡Para nada! ¡El vestido es precioso y es de una tela bastante fina! Si yo pudiera costearme algo así… ¡Lo usaría todo el día!_

_Lo supuse. Ella lo quería, deseaba el vestido por que sabia que yo lo odiaba. _

— _¿Sabes que? Quédatelo, no lo quiero. _

_Ella abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa. Como sino lo creyera._

— _¡¿En-en serio?! ¡¿Me lo puedo quedar, de verdad?! —Grito emocionada. _

— _Por supuesto, pero no hagas un escándalo por eso. Recuerda que si Byakuya lo descubre, me echará la culpa a mí. _

— _¡No diré nada! ¡Gracias, ojou-sama! _

_Odio ese prefijo de pijos reales. _

— _Si de verdad estas agradecida, deja de decirme 'ojou-sama'. _

— _¿Por qué? Debo llamarla siempre así, es mi ama. _

— _No es cierto, solo eres mi institutriz, según Byakuya —Me gire a la ventana—, pero para mi eres una persona y quiero que me llames Rukia, solo cuando Byakuya este presente me llamaras 'ojou-sama' —Me gire rápidamente y le di mi mano— ¿Esta bien? _

_Ella dudo por un momento. Era cierto que si dejaba de llamarme ojou-sama, Byakuya la regañaría, pero ¿Quién dice que no me puede llamar por mi nombre cuando él no esta presente? Nadie, no hay regla para eso. Por lo tanto, no debe haber problema ¿verdad? _

— _Acepto, Rukia-chan. —Estrecho mi mano, cerrando así el trato— Ahora, ¿Qué vestido quiere ponerse… —Saco dos mas del armario— …el platino o el naranja? _

_Naranja. _

— _El naranja esta bien. _

_-- _

— _¿Clases… de pintura? _

_Absurdo. Era completamente absurdo. Solo por que andaba de vaga en la mansión, haciendo prácticamente nada, ese pijo de Byakuya ya me estaba dando órdenes de lo que debía y no debía hacer. Aunque era de esperarse que tarde o temprano, él hiciera gala de su fria expresión sin sentimiento y me dijera que me largara de la casa. Lo que para mi es sumamente indignante es, que mi hermana, esta de acuerdo con todo este rollo de ir y aprender a dibujar, pintar, etc. No dibujaba tan mal, mis conejos me salían medianamente bien… a excepción de las orejas a veces una más grande que la otra, pero de ahí en adelante todo bien. Aunque podía rechazar las clases, era mi elección después de todo ¿no? _

— _No las quiero —Le dije a mi hermana cruzándome de brazos y sentadome, dándole la espalda. _

— _No puedes rechazarlas, Rukia. Byakuya-sama las ha recomendado tan amablemente, ha dicho que va a contratar al mejor profesor de dibujo y pintura de Tokio para que te enseñe solo a ti ¿No es adorable de su parte? _

_No, hermana, no es para nada adorable. Sinceramente no se que le viste a ese energúmeno que lo único que quiere es ganarme con cosas materiales. _

— _No las quiero y punto. —Era terca y mucho. _

— _Pues las vas a aceptar, quieras o no — ¿Esa era Hisana? ¿Estaba levantando la voz, acaso? ¿Tanto la había cambiado su relación con Byakuya? _

— _No las voy a tomar —Me levante dirigiéndome a la puerta y antes de salir le dije: — Si desea ganar mi confianza deberá poner mucho mas empeño en hacer cosas que me gusten y no imponérmelas como un sargento. _

_Y Salí cerrando la puerta abruptamente. _

_Como pensé, mi hermana hizo caso omiso a mi comentario y le respondió 'Si, Byakuya-sama, Rukia acepta alegremente las clases de pintura'. Aunque no se si molestarme con ella o agradecerle. Después de una semana de estar, nuevamente de vaga, en la mansión; llego una fina señorita de gran porte llamada: Nana. Solo Nana. Yo la llamo, Nana-sempai. _

— _Bueno, Rukia. Déjame ver que habilidades tienes para la pintura. —Me entrego una hoja en blanco, temperas, una acuarela y un pincel— Quiero que dibujes un paisaje, cualquier que se te venga a la mente. Tienes media hora. _

_Si, tuve media hora y lo acabe en menos tiempo del que esperaba terminarlo. Recordé mi infancia, intentando visualizar un lindo paisaje y pude observar en esas memorias un árbol de cerezo, un niño de cabello naranja, una oruga y flores de sakura adornando el paisaje ¡Si, era perfecto! Comencé por el árbol, luego proseguí a hacer los detalles mas importantes utilizando mi imaginación para que quede algo parecido a mis recuerdos; pinte las flores de una forma, bueno, de cualquier forma el tema es que quedaron como si estuvieran cayendo. Ahora venia el tema más difícil: recordar al niño del cabello naranja corriendo a abrazar a su madre. Recordé que su sonrisa era calida y muy acogedora, su cabello parecía una naranja, sus ojos eran mieles y muy dulces, su voz era tan arrulladora como la de un pájaro en voces del alba y por ultima aquella madre de la cual se prendió como un alfiler, gritándole 'te quiero' frente toda la calle ¿Y yo? ¿Y Renji? Claro, pero lamentablemente para Renji ya no cabía espacio en la hoja de papel, solo entrábamos el niño zanahoria y yo. Nana-sempai entro a la medio hora a mi alcoba, le entregue mi dibujo que, a mi parecer era mediocre, y lo comenzó a analizar. _

— _¡Es increíble! ¡No sabia que la princesa Kuchiki tuviera tanto talento para la pintura! _

— _¿Ta-talento? ¿Yo? ¿Esta segura que habla de mí y no de otra muchacha? —Realmente espere a que me dijera miles de insultos, créanme, no esperaba eso. _

— _¡Si, pero claro que hablo de ti! ¡Rukia-san tienes talento, no el suficiente pero te puedo instruir para que lo domines completamente! ¿Qué dices, me dejas ayudarte a pintar un mundo mejor? _

_¿Pintar un mundo mejor? ¿Sera una frase de los pintores para elevar la moral? Quizá, no lo se. Solo recordé que con ese árbol, sentía que aquella cancion de mariposa que cantaba mi Nee-chan, era cada vez más lejana. Hace seis años que no le pido que me la cante y de verdad que extraño esa cancion, mi cancion de cuna. _

_**Dos años después… **_

_Hola de nuevo ¡Es increíble como ha cambiado mi vida! Hace dos años, estaba tan aburrida en esta frívola mansión y ahora tengo grandes amigos. _

_Se los diré: Renji buscando trabajo se encontró con el de 'mi guardaespaldas' y junto a Ikkaku Madarame y Shiba Kaien, entraron para ser mis 'guardaespaldas personales'. Era raro ser la ojou-sama, princesa Kuchiki y demases adjetivos de la familia Kuchiki, mas no me molestaba en lo absoluto; por el contrario, ya me había acostumbrado. Asistí a un instituto para ricos durante dos años y ahora estoy terminando para poder entrar a la universidad de bellas artes y así, quizás, viajar a Roma a estudiar a las pinturas de Leonardo Da Vinci. Mi héroe. _

_Luego de eso, Nana-chan y Momo-chan se convirtieron en mis mejores amigas, pero sobre todo eran las que me ayudaban a superar todo lo que pasaba en la mansión. Por cierto tengo 13 años. _

— _¡Ojou-sama! ¡Ojou-sama! ¡Ojou-sama! _

_Esa era la voz de Momo. Parece exaltada ¿Habrá pasado algo? _

— _¡¿Qué sucede, Momo-chan?! —Le pregunte levantándome rápidamente de mi cama. _

_Estaba agitada y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos. _

— _¡Ojou-sama, Hisana-sama tuvo un accidente! _

…

— _¡Hisana-sama se desmayo mientras bajaba de la limosina para comprar en la tienda de víveres y… un auto la atropello, Byakuya-sama estaba ahí y la socorrió! ¡Van al hospital general de Tokio en estos momentos! _

_Mi hermana… Mi mama… Es… mi hermana… _

_Sentía como gotas saladas recorrían mi rostro y solo atine a asentir y salir corriendo persiguiendo a momo-chan, mientras mis lagrimales seguían produciendo esas saladas gotas que solo tenían un nombre: Hisana-nee-chan. _

_--_

— _¡¡Nii-sama!! ¡¡Nii-sama!! _

_No supe por que de repente le llame por ese diminutivo, pero solo supe que el me recibió con los brazos abiertos y me abrazo mientras intentaba calmar su voz cortada. _

— _¡¿Dónde esta?! ¡¿Dónde esta Hisana-nee-chan?! _

_No controlaba mis emociones y solo lloraba en sus brazos. Lo necesitaba, porque, aunque no lo pareciese, estos dos años lo he ido apreciando y hasta admirándolo. Si, a él, al marido de mi hermana, que seria como mi padre, mi hermano. _

— _Ahora esta en la sala de operaciones —Dijo intentando calmar su voz— tenia una enfermedad que nunca quiso comentarte: Leucemia. _

— _¿Qué? _

— _Hisana tenia leucemia desde hace dos años, y parece que se le complico. Están intentando ver si pueden hacer algo. _

_No lo creía, ¿Me había mentido? Si, lo había hecho, pero de todas maneras, la amaba, y quería que siempre este conmigo, por toda la eternidad. _

_--_

— _Ya pueden pasar. —La enfermera. Dios alabe a la enfermera que hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco y se sobresaltara de la alegría. _

— _Ve tu primero, Rukia. _

— _¿Eh? _

— _Ve tu primero, eres su hermana y desea verte a ti más que a nadie._

— _¡¡Si!! _

_No lo podía creer ¿Ese era él? ¿Aquel hombre al que siempre había llamado 'tirano'? Creo que, juzgué demasiado rápido su personalidad y ahora me doy cuenta que mi hermana tenia razón. Él era un buen hombre, él es un buen hombre y no se merece mi pedantería y mi inmadurez, por que aun soy una cría de 13 años. _

_Entra a la habitación donde se encontraba mi hermana y la vi. Tenia alguno que otro moretón por su rostro pero, aun así, se veia hermosa. _

— _Nee-chan… _

_Ella volteo hacia mí y sonrió tiernamente. Hermanita… ¿Cómo te había pasado esto? _

— _Rukia —Me tire a sus brazos. Llorando— ¿Pero que…? _

— _No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera —Levante mi rostro viéndola con los ojos llenos de lagrimas— por favor, no me dejes sola… _

_Sostuvo mi peso sobre el suyo, aun cuando estaba lastimada. Me acaricio la cabeza suavemente, me sentí protegida, me sentí bien, me sentí amada. Y era verdad. _

_Pude escuchar como comenzaba a tararear una dulce cancion. Sabia cual era. Aquella que me cantaba a mi y a Renji, cuando éramos niños; nuestra cancion de cuna. _

— _**You tuck me in. Turn out the light kept me safe and sound at night, little girls depend on things like that. Brush my teeth and combed my hair, had to drive me everywhere, you were always there when I looked back.**_

_Recosté mi cabeza sobre el pecho de mi hermana mientras cantaba la dulce cancion, que hacia rememorar días llenos de felicidad, donde aunque hubiese una tormenta, siempre, siempre, siempre había felicidad y sonrisas en nuestros rostros. _

— _**You had to do it all alone. **__**Make a live, make a home. Must have been as hard as it could be. And when I couldn't sleep at night. Scare things wouldn't turn out right, you would hold my hand and sing to me.**_

_Comencé a tararear la melodia mientras ella cantaba y su voz no solo me aturdía dulcemente a mi, sino, que también a los que se encontraban alrededor suyo. _

— _**Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be can't go far but you can always dream. Wish you may and wish you might don't you worry hold on tight. I promise you there will come a day. Butterfly Fly Away. Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away).**_

_Ahora yo también cantaba con ella, era hermoso. No quería que ese momento acabase nunca, por que siempre lo recordare… aunque pasen miles de miles de millones de años; nunca, olvidare que mi hermana fue la que mantuvo mi corazón en el camino correcto y la que siempre me apoyo cuando nadie mas lo hacia. _

— _**Catch your wing now you can't stay. Take those dreams and make them all come true. Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away). We been waiting for this day. All along and know just what to do. Butterfly, Butterfly, Butterfly, Butterfly Fly Away. **_

_Solo quería tener la confianza que deposite en ella. Y, hasta ahora, no puedo darle la confianza a nadie mas, como lo hice con Hisana-nee-chan. _

— _**Butterfly Fly Away —**__Su voz se apagaba con cada nota._

— _**Butterfly Fly Away **__— Así que yo la ayude para que su garganta no sufra tanto. _

_Luego de eso, me quite e su regazo para dejarla descansar. Ya estaba por irme cuando sentí que una mano me detuvo, al girarme vi a Hisana-nee-chan, sonriendo. _

— _Te quiero mucho, hermanita. Sueña con los angelitos, Rukia. _

_En esos momentos no supe el por que de su frase, pero ahora la se. Y no me arrepiento de lo que le dije después. _

— _Yo te amo, Nee-chan. Descansa. _

_Dicho esto, ella soltó mi mano y me vio desaparecer tras la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba y compartía con otros hospitalizados. _

_Al salir, Byakuya hizo un gesto a Renji, Ikkaku y Kaien para que me llevaran de vuelta a la mansión. Luego arreglaría cuantas con Bya… con Nii-sama, debería decirle que siento mucho todo lo que le dije en el pasado y que lo considero un verdadero hermano y padre; por que si mi hermana lo ama, entonces ¿Por qué yo no podría intentar quererlo? Si mi hermana lo ama, entonces es por que no tiene nada malo. _

_Sera así. Le hare saber que me agrada y que no quiero que sigamos peleando. Quiero decirle que con Hisana-nee-chan comamos en familia, todos juntos. _

_Así seria de ahora en adelante. _

_-- _

— _Rukia-chan… _

_Era media noche, ya habían pasado horas desde que fui a ver a mi hermana al hospital. Sabia que al día siguiente regresaría a la mansión, o bueno así me habían dicho los médicos. Entonces ¿Por qué viene Momo-chan a estas horas a despertarme? ¡Tendrá que tener una buena razón o le tirare un balde de agua fria! _

— _¿Que sucede, momo-chan? Como que es demasiado temprano para despertarme ¿no? —Le dije bromeando. _

— _Rukia-chan… —Fue entonces que se tapo los ojos y comenzó a llorar— ¡Lo siento tanto, Hisana-sama…! ¡¡Hisana-sama ha muerto, Rukia-chan!! ¡¡Lo siento tanto!!_

_¿Qué? _

_¿Ella ha muerto? _

_No supe cuando mis ojos comenzaron a emanar lagrimas silenciosas. No supe cuando me eché a llorar junto a Momo, mientras ella intentaba calmarse a así misma y a la vez a mi. _

_-- _

_No escuchaba ninguna palabra. _

_No podía escuchar nada, solo sentía la fuerte mano de nii-sama apretándomela, intentando darme consuelo y darse consuelo. Las palabras del cura me eran indiferentes ante tal desgracia. _

_¿Alguna vez, han estado frente a una situación así? Si no lo han estado, tienen suerte; es horrible. Y lo peor, no es que vayan personas desconocidas, sino, el hecho de que nunca mas volverás a ver a esa persona ¿Saben lo duro que es? Quizá, no lo se. Solo puedo recordar que en ese momento toda mi inmadurez se fue y solo la pude reemplazar con un corazón frío y sin vida. Ya no seré una niña pequeña, aceptare todo tal y como me lo dirá nii-sama; y ahora si lo llamare nii-sama. Esta vez, hare las cosas bien, por que jamás deseé ver llorar a nadie y en ese momento me veia llorar a mi misma, y no me agrada en lo absoluto. _

_Al llegar a casa del funeral, me encerré en mi cuarto, tome mis pinturas y comencé a quitar el papel tapiz de mi habitación. En aproximadamente tres días o una semana, no lo recuerdo bien. Solo se que en ese lapso de tiempo, comencé a pintar mi vida en mis paredes, pincelada por pincelada; verde, marrón y negro. Momo-chan me traía las tres comidas del día y Nana-chan me traía las pinturas que se ma acababan. De pronto todos en la mansión se enteraron que no había salido para nada de mi alcoba y el último día de trabajo, Nii-sama toco mi puerta, justo en el momento en que había terminado mi obra maestra. _

— _Rukia pero que… _

_Solo pude ver como se quedo boquiabierto con el hecho de ver miles de dibujos sobre las paredes de mi alcoba. He de decir que me castigo por un mes, pero que no iba a borrar nada de lo que estaba en las paredes; entonces ¿Por qué me castigo? Simple: 'No has comido en mas de un día' ¿Se estaba preocupando por mi? Si era eso, entonces me gustaba. Aunque al parecer nadie le dijo que si había estado comiendo todos los días. Que malos teléfonos malogrados existen en la mansión. _

— _Lo dije una vez y lo diré de nuevo, Rukia Kuchiki —Nana-chan parecía extasiada por mis dibujos—: Tienes un talento único; es en serio. _

—_Gracias, pero esto lo hice solo por alguien… _

— _Si lo se, por Hisana-sama. _

— _Una parte. Por un lado lo hice por nee-chan, pero por otro lado lo hice por el chico de cabello naranja que dibujé aquí —Le señale a aquel chico. _

— _¿Por qué por él? _

— _Por que él si tiene una mamá que lo quiera y que lo proteja. Lo admiro por quererla tanto. _

_Sentí que su mano calida se posaba con algo de delicadeza y a la vez rudeza sobre mi cabeza. _

— _Tonta… _

_**Fin flash Back—**_

Esa guitarra.

Recordaba cada nota de esa cancion, mas ahora ya no lloraba, por el contrario: sonreía.

Y comencé a cantar.

--

Era extraño el por que ese hombre tan frío nos había dado a mi y a Ishida, rienda suelta para registrar cada rincón de su mansión ¿Acaso ya nos daba por sus médicos? Si era así, estaba muy equivocado. Si lo deseaba yo podía rechazar la oferta y que lo haga otro medico. Si, lo podía hacer.

Pero el caso es que no lo quería hacer.

No quería que nadie más que yo y bueno Ishida de colado, viera a esa chica, en ese lamentable estado. No se el por que pero desde que la vi en el hielo, comprendí su tristeza, su sufrimiento. Era como yo, y además, me hacia recordar a aquella niña que una vez salve de morir atropellada.

Recuerdo que era una niña muy bonita, no recuerdo su nombre, pero solo quiso cruzar aquella calle para ver florecer a una oruga ¿Qué tontería no? Aun así, no interesa. Siento algo, no se por que. Cierro mis ojos y solo puedo percibir esa mirada, esa chica… Creo que me estoy volviendo completamente loco.

Rukia Kuchiki ¿Qué me has hecho?

_Si me ayudas a aprender a mirar… yo te prometo a enseñarte a soñar. Quisiera mostrarte el corazón que buscas, veni conmigo… _

Esa voz, la había escuchado. –Recuerdo de Rukia cantando en el escenario- ¡Si, es de ella! ¡Es de Rukia! Pero ¿De donde viene?

¿Eh? De arriba, si viene de arriba. No puedo creerlo ¿Ella esta aquí? ¿Regreso a su hogar? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no odiaba este lugar? ¡Demonios! Estas escaleras están demasiada pulidas, la voz viene de ese cuarto de al fondo. Quiero verla de nuevo. Quiero escucharla. Quiero que me cuente sobre su vida y yo…. Yo.... ¿Yo que? No le puedo contar nada sobre mí, le mentí. Le dije que soy un tal Takumi Shirayama, mientras que ese tipo en algun lugar quizá este teniendo un deja vu por utilizar su nombre. Pero más importante, necesito decirle que no soy Takumi, que soy Ichigo Kurosaki, aquel medico que accidentalmente la mato o bueno, la dejo en coma. Abrí de golpe la puerta y la vi.

Estaba viéndose reflejada en su espejo, con los ojos cerrados; cantando. Abrió sus ojos y me vio. Se giro rápidamente hacia mí, viéndome cara a cara. Por alguna razón extraña mi corazón comenzó a latir de forma rápida, en cualquier momento podría tener un paro cardiaco si seguía así e inexplicablemente estaba con calor, mucho calor. Hasta podía decir que estaba sonrojado. Espera ¿Es posible eso?

— Rukia…. —Mencione mientras ella me veia, con un pequeño sonrojo igualmente.

— Takumi ¿Qué haces aquí?

**To be continued… **

**

* * *

**

N/A: ¡God! ¡Se encontraron!

¿Que pasra ahora? Ni yo lo se, por que no he escrito nada xD. Se nota que ahora Ichigo ya esta mas interesado en Rukia y, aunque este capitulo este mas dedicado a hablar sobre el pasado de Rukia por trozos, tambien servira para explicar algunas otras cosas como por ejemplo que ellos ya se han conocido, cuando eran niños y ambos se recuerdan, pero el tiempo cambia a la personas y no siempre vas a ser la niña dulce y alegre ni tampoco el niño que siempre sonreia y decia te quiero hasta el poste (ok, exagere con eso xD) pero entienden la idea xD.

Ahora a lo de siempre... ¿como amanecera mañana? (ehmm, eso yo lo se... ¡NUBLADO CARA....!). Perdon, pero es que toy de mal humor por que hace frio... odio el frio.

¿Que clase de lemon quieren?

A) Con kamasutra incluido, en lugares inesperados. (?)

B) Tres veces seguidas sin parar. (Esta opcion tiene sus fallas... )

C) Uno normal. Como el de siempre.

D) T.A. (Significa: Todas las anteriores º0º)

E) ¡No se debe elegir esta opcion!

Ya parece mi clase de comparacion cuantitativa, recuerdo que un burro eligio la opcion E y lo sacaron de la clase xD. En fin, espero sus respuestas y que les halla gustado el capi ^^.

PD: ¡Movimiento mundial: el ichiruki es real! Ya esta en , este fic pertenece a ese grupo, asi que ¿que esperan ichirukistas? ¡Unanse para una revolucion!

PD2: Recuerden que entre mas reviews, mas le suben la moral a Ichigo y hasta el mismo podria votar por la opcion D...

Ichigo: Estas loca?¿ ¡Elegir esa opcion es como suicidarme! ¬¬

Ichigo hollow: Suicidarnos, mi virilidad no aguanta tanto ¿sabes?

Ichigo: nuestra...

Ichigo Hollow: ¬¬

Yo: (?) xD


	7. Paranoid for you

**N/A: ¡God! Me han de querer asesinar y esta vez de verdad X.x, pero ahora si tengo una buena excusa por no haber puesto conti hace una semana: S¡n inspiracion por completo. Ademas que estaba metida en un lio amoroso (Hasta ahora lo estoy) y realmente no podia (no puedo, ya bajo la intensidad xD) dejar de pensar en el a cada momento y debatiendome que era lo que habia escuchado, ya que se rumoreaba que a mi me gustaba, lo que era cierto pero se supone que el no deberia de haberlo sabido; al fin y al cabo se llego a enterar hace una semana y yo estuve como una gata en celo intentando evitarlo a TODA COSTA, ni en los pasillos, ni en la cafeteria, en nada, hasta que hoy mi amiga karina me dijo lo mas deprimente pero que me puede salvar el pellejo de la HUMILLACION TOTAL FRENTE A SUS AMIGOS(AS), o sea que el no quiere nada conmigo, me senti destruida por dentro pero ahora siento que es lo correcto y mañana se acabara la telenovela, para mas informacion Tsuki-chan les puede detallar eso xD Ah! pero no es todo; el tema es que a mi mejor amiga le gusta 'nuestro' amigo y yo le digo xvere que bien, pero hoy dia cuando comia mi chupetin me vino un vale/canje por un beso al chico o chica que te gusta, se lo mostre a mi amigo y me dijo que si queria lo podia cobrar por el otro imbecil que me rechazo (por que el sabe) y mi amiga lo escucho y ahora se ha enfadado conmigo por q al parecer a mi amigo le gusto yo y no ella.... ¡Osea estamos en trios en el cole! y para rematarla 'Im from Venezuela', mejor conocido por mis amigas como Carunito o sea el chico que le gusta a mi otra amiga y el chico es de venezuela, al parecer yo tengo su correo, le conte a mi amiga y me pego ToT.... **

**god! Se ve que no tengo con quien hablar sobre mis problemas xD pero esa es mi LARGA excusa y espero me perdonen pero no voy a contestar reviews por falta de tiempo. Ahorita ando hasta las 8 de la noche ya que a las 8 debo empezar a hacer mi tarea que es un huevo... esta intenso el colegio. **

**Dedicatorias: A Tsuki-chan que no se como se ha escuchado desde el principio hasta el fin mi telenovela de amor no correspondido xD. Tsuki-chan; Amiga/Psicologa/Osita buber :3 y a Nicolle que estoy instruyendola en esto de los fics xD**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**

_

* * *

_

_Ichigo y Rukia. _

_Ambos en la habitación de la segunda. _

_Se miran furtivamente mientras sus corazones laten agitados. _

_No lo pueden creer. _

'_La vuelvo a ver' piensa él. _

'_Lo vuelvo a ver' piensa ella. _

'_Por fin, que alegría' piensan ambos. _

_¿Así que… no eran solo conocidos? _

— Takumi ¿Qué haces aquí? —Me pregunto dejando de cantar sorpresivamente.

Que hacer. ¿Decirle que vine por que su hermano me llamo? Seria lo mas lógico, además como soy medico no podrá refutarme nada, ya que él puede estar enferme y yo he podido venir a ver su estado de salud. Si, que buena mentira.

— Byakuya Kuchiki me llamo a mí y a mi colega Ishida Uryuu —Le dije metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos—, al parecer esta un poco delicado de salud y hemos venido a revisarlo.

— ¿Qué mi hermano esta mal de salud? ¿Cómo paso? ¿Qué tiene? — ¿No que odiaba a su hermano? Si era así, entonces, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto como estuviera?

— No es nada grave por lo que vimos, mas ahora mi colega lo esta revisando así que no te preocupes mucho —Quise no inquietar su espíritu— ¿Qué haces tu aquí? ¿No dijiste que odiabas vivir aquí?

Ella giro su cabeza hacia distintas direcciones y yo seguí su mirada. ¡Increíble! ¡¿Esa era su alcoba?! ¡Pero si parecía un museo!

— Vine solo por que extrañaba no mirar mis paredes ¿Sabes? Fuera de esta mansión te puedo contar lo que quieras saber de mi, pero, mientras estemos dentro lamentablemente yo debo responderte: 'Que te importa'.

— ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Ella ahora se giro hacia mí y esta vez sus ojos ya no reflejaban la luz que hace dos días pude ver; ahora reflejaban oscuridad y hasta rencor hacia todo.

— Por que es lo que te diré, si vuelves a hacerme alguna otra pregunta.

Creo que comenzaba a entender por que la mayoria de personas odiaban a las familias de alcurnia, sobre todo a esta. Por que tenían doble vida: una fuera de estas paredes y otra dentro. Y yo solo conocía a la que estaba fuera de la mansión, y la que veia ahora, la 'ojou-sama', era una persona que simplemente no me interesaba conocer.

Ni por un segundo. ¿Acaso comenzaba a volverme loco?

**Cap.6: Paranoid for you.**

--

— ¿Dónde se habrá metido Kurosaki? Siempre me deja cuando veo algo que me interesa y a él le da igual.

--

— Sígueme —Me dijo mientras se volteo hacia un armario color negro— No quiero estar mas aquí, además —Me giro y esta vez la luz le dio de lleno en sus ojos. Iluminándola—, quiero que pasemos un rato mas juntos. De verdad que me gustaría mucho.

No note si me sonroje o no ante la proposición de Rukia, mas solo se que sonreí, le asentí y la seguí.

— Te seguiré, de todas maneras no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí —Le dije mientras ella entraba al armario.

Era un pasadizo de un negro color el cual se extendía hacia abajo, lo cual era lógico por la posición en la que se encontraba la mansión. Lo raro es que pensé que seria como una cueva, donde hay depresiones, piedras metamórficas, etc; mas era como cualquier corredor normal de la mansión, hasta parecía que ya se conocía; lo digo por que estaba iluminado por faroles cada cinco pasos. Cuando la vi por primera vez llevaba un vestido largo hasta las rodillas, con un par de abrigos a causa del frío; ahora, solo traía un sencillo vestido color naranja. Curioso color.

Seguimos con paso lento nuestro camino, era largo, muy largo; de hecho cada veinte pasos dábamos una vuelta en cada esquina y hasta creo que había una vuelta en U. Avanzaba calmadamente y se mantenía en un silencio que, para mi, era incomodo; acostumbraba hablar sobre mi trabajo para impresionar a una chica, mas sabia que con ella me seria imposible mostrar mi soberbia. Era muy orgulloso, pero presentía que ella tambien lo era y más que agradarme, me gustaba que fuera así. Normalmente las chicas con las que salía eran frívolas y solo sabían hablar sobre ellas, sobre lo mal que les había ido en la vida ¿Y a mi qué? ¿Acaso eso no es personal? Si lo es, deberían guardárselo para si mismas y no entregar lastima ajena. Por fin después de tanto caminar llegamos a una puerta, la abrió.

Tuve que taparme los ojos por un momento, ya que los rayos de la mañana me miraban directamente sin poder darles a mis pupilas un momento para acostumbrarse a la luz. Cuando por fin pudo ver mejor, vislumbre el jardín trasero. Y era hermoso.

— Ya había olvidado que esa puerta daba a mi jardín.

— ¿Tu jardín? —Le pregunte incrédulo. Sabia, pintar, cantar y era de la alcurnia ¿Era la mujer maravilla o que?

Ella sonrió algo triste.

— Si, Nii-sama mando a construirlo para mi, yo solo tengo que sentarme en ese columpio e intentar no pensar en nada —Señalo a una especia de hamaca que colgaba, alrededor de ella tulipanes, rosas y lirios adornaban ese paisaje.

Lo sabia, era demasiado perfecta para poder creérselo. Una mujer que lo haga todo no existe, mas pueden existir las que dan todo por amor. Yo aun no he conocido a esa mujer y no me apresuro por hacerlo.

— Bueno, esa es la salida —Me señalo una puerta de madera blanca.

Camino lentamente y yo la seguí. Sobre aquella pequeña puerta había dibujos hermosos, eran al parecer personas y a la vez parecían no serlo.

— Es abstracto.

— ¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?

Me señalo la pintura sobre la puerta.

— Yo lo pinte pensando en un niño que hace ya muchos años no he visto —poso sus manos sobre la puerta— Era un niño que amaba incondicionalmente a su madre y no temía el decírselo. Lo admiraba por quererla tanto.

Madre. Es cierto, yo perdí a la mia cuando apenas tenia seis años. Ahora puedo mencionarla sin llorar, han pasado años y ya no me afecta tanto. Uno aprende a asimilar las cosas que la vida te da y te quita; puede darte todo y al final siempre tienes que devolverlo. Es como un cobrador, te da el producto en tus manos para que hagas con el lo que te de en gana, mas después de un cierto tiempo debes pagar por lo que has utilizado y siempre el pago es reciproco a lo que has gastado. No pude asimilar rápidamente la muerte del ser mas querido en todo el planeta, pero poco a poco el cobrador me dio otras cosas que tambien fue cobrando con el paso de los años. Me dio amigos, amigos que siempre estaban conmigo en las buenas y en las malas; luego me cobro por haber gastado el 'producto' llevándose a mi pequeña hermana Yuzu una noche de navidad.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba? —Le pregunte.

— No lo recuerdo, pero se que hasta ahora seguirá amando con devoción a su madre.

— ¿Y tu madre? ¿Dónde esta?

Creo que debí haberme reservado eso para mí.

— Mi hermana era como mi madre y murió cuando tenía 13 años. Tenía leucemia. —Fije mi vista en sus ojos. Estaban algo llorosos, para ser un fantasma que nada sentía— Lo bueno es que ahora esta descansando sin que esa enfermedad la agobie. Tenía el cuerpo cansado y necesitaba un poco de paz.

— En otras palabras, te alegra el que halla muerto.

— Si, se podría decir así. Me alegro, por que ahora ya no sufre mas. Quizá al final, ese es el verdadero descanso: morir.

Tenía lógica. Una persona que tenia leucemia era muy delicada de salud, debía estar constantemente en reposo y hacerse un conteo de glóbulos rojos cada día. Recuerdo que atendí a alguien en esta mansión con esa enfermedad, bueno, Ishida fue quien la atendió, yo tuve otra urgencia y no pude venir, mas al venir a recogerlo note como alguien le daba las gracias con lagrimas en los ojos. Quizá era ella su hermana. Aquella dama tan refinada y de tan buen porte, por que así se le denotaba.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Me pregunto abriendo el portón. Ella ya se encontraba afuera.

— Si.

--

¡Insólito!

Ese hijo de puta de Kurosaki se había largado, lo sabia, lo presentía y bueno tambien lo veia ¡Pero si era aquella chica que canto en el bar hace días! ¿Era ella la hermana de Byakuya? ¿Tenia dos hermanas acaso? No podía ser verdad, ya que hubiera salido en las noticias que tenia dos hermanas. Aunque ahora que la veo bien, se parece demasiado a la chica de la fotografía en la pared, antes de entrar al despacho de Byakuya.

-Imagen mental del cuadro familiar Byakuya-Hisana-Rukia-

Pero si son prácticamente idénticas y Kurosaki ya se estaba aprovechando de una de ellas. Si Kuchiki Byakuya lo llegara a ver, lo mataría. No, no solo eso, lo calcinaría vivo, quizá hasta no lo vuelva a ver nunca mas. Pero, se le ve feliz, y si eso necesita para salir del hoyo, bien vale la pena arriesgar el pellejo.

--

Ahora se le veia mucho mas alegre de lo que estaba.

Dentro de la mansión, era fria, sombría y emanaba un aura de miedo y frustración; como si no pudiera escapar de ahí, nunca. Caminaba tranquilamente mientras el suave viento menaba las ondas del vestido, y yo seguía con ese terno tan fastidioso ¡Por dios! ¡Ya eran la 1 de la tarde! No son horas para andar con terno por las calles. Así que haciendo caso a mi cuerpo, comencé a quitarme el saco y la corbata.

— ¿Pero que diablos haces, Takumi? — ¡Ese maldito nombre!

— ¿Pues que mas? Hace calor, debo quitarme esta cosa —Le dije, dándome una excusa.

Ella arqueo una ceja de incredulidad.

— ¡¿Estas loco, verdad?! ¡Estamos a 4 grados de temperatura! ¡¿Cómo demonios vas a sentir calor?! —

¡Mierda! ¡Lo había olvidado! Aunque saliera el sol, aun era invierno y que crudo a decir verdad. Si, creo que comenzaba a tener una severa crisis paranoica acerca de mi memoria retrasada ¡Por dios! ¡Kurosaki Ichigo eres un idiota! ¡¡No estamos en verano, estamos en invierno!! Y lo sentí cuando un fuerte viento me escudriño hasta la última medula del cuerpo.

— ¡Ves! ¡Ya tienes frío! —dijo cogiendo mi saco y colocándome en la espalda con ¿cariño? — Pareces un niño pequeño al que hay que estarle diciendo: 'No hagas esto, no hagas aquello' y creo que tu ya estas bastante grandecito para comportarte así ¿no?

— Cállate…

Fue lo único que atine a decir ¿Hablaba así siempre? Regaños, regaños y regaños, parecía una vieja de 60 años que no dejaba de hablar de sus reumas, su artritis o su caída de cabello. Y créanme, el atender en geriatría es lo peor que puedan hacer, a menos que seas un fanático de los humanos en la tercera edad. La última vez que atendí a un anciano fue hace dos meses y ese anciano no paraba de llamar a su esposa que, por causas de la vida, había muerto hace ya más de seis años. Un caso grave de lagunas mentales, las cuales hacen olvidar al paciente recuerdos tanto antiguos como actuales.

— ¿Me estas callando? —Me dijo mientras me dedicaba una mirada asesina.

Esa aura maligna de nuevo.

— ¿Emanas siempre esa aura maligna de ti?

Para que dije lo que dije. Mi pobre estomago recibió el pago por mi cháchara. Intente devolverle el golpe y cuando le quise colocar mi mano en la cabeza, traspase su cuerpo por completo. Lo había olvidado, era un fantasma y solo ella podía tocarme, yo lamentablemente era falto de tacto para con Rukia.

— Eso no es justo, sabias que yo no puedo tocarte.

— Entonces deja de hablar estupideces y sigue caminando —Me dijo mientras avanzaba— Ya casi llegamos.

— ¿A dónde?

Ella se giro y me miro animada.

— Pues al 'The miserable'.

— ¿Siempre vas a ese bar? ¿Acaso la menor kuchiki es una dipsomana?

Ahora que lo pienso, debería de dejar de decir estupideces. Esta vez quien salio herido fue mi ojo derecho, quien tendría que discutir seriamente con mi bocota ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué rayos me pasa?! ¡Ahora estoy comenzando a darle vida a mi cuerpo humano! ¿'Que el ojo derecho va a tener que discutir con mi boca'? ¡Dios! ¡Estoy paranoico! De verdad, creo que el tener un fantasma a mi lado esta afectando mi sentido de ver las cosas. Pero por sobretodo me esta afectando el ver que somos tan idénticos; si, creo que eso es el verdadero problema: El parecido que tenemos ambos en nuestras vacías vidas, con la única diferencia que ella esta muerta y yo… aun sigo caminando.

— ¡Deja de hablar tonterías y sigue caminando! —Señalo aquella puerta con forma pentagonal. Ya habíamos llegado— Vamos.

— ¡Espera un momento! —La detuve— ¿Cómo se supone que voy a entrar? Yo no vengo constantemente aquí, no conozco a nadie ¿Tomaste en cuenta tambien que esta cerrado?

— ¡Claro! Eso ya lo se. —Saco algo de su bolsillo y me lo entrego. Era un carné de identificación, pero sin fotografía— Eso es un pase exclusivo que me dieron a mi cuando estaba viva, lo utilizaba para entrar a esta hora de vez en cuando.

Así que realmente se escapaba de la mansión. De verdad que debía irritarle el estar en esa casa.

— Y como estoy muerta, te lo doy para que tú me hagas entrar sin que sospechen que hay espíritus en este lugar. Seria un completo fracaso financiero si cerraran este bar, ya que mucha gente famosa ha comenzado aquí cantando y siempre, venían agentes de disqueras, los promocionaban y ganaban dinero; así de fácil.

— ¿Tu llegaste a hacer trato con alguno de esos agentes?

— Se me ofrecieron todos, pero los tuve que rechazar por el mero hecho que pertenezco a la familia Kuchiki. —Bajo la cabeza— Si firmara un contrato, tendría que dar mi verdadero nombre y firmar por una Kuchiki, mi hermano se enteraría y jamás lo iba a aceptar… aunque fuera mi boleto de salida de ese lugar.

— Parece que tu vida es mas complicada que la mia, bueno 'era' mas complicada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Voltee sonriéndole algo sonrojado.

— Digo, por que tu tienes que preocuparte por que no te descubran, yo por el contrario debo hacer lo posible para sacar mi nombre como doctor que soy.

— ¿Doctor? ¿No debería ser solo medico? El titulo de doctor se saca cuando se hace un trabajo adicional a lo que haces y por lo que se es un trabajo difícil de lograr.

— Lo se, por eso ya llevo dos meses de investigación para mi doctorado —Abrí la puerta— Y ahora se vera mal visto el que entre a un bar de mala muerte.

— Pero que cretino… Ni que fueras demasiado elegante como para entrar a un bar.

— Por si no lo notas, soy yo el que arruina su reputación, no tu.

Decidí terminar con esa absurda conversación que mas parecía una pelea entre esposos que otra cosa.

Entregue el pase al guardia de seguridad que se encontraba dentro del bar. Estaba oscuro por la falta de ventanas; solo había dos grandes arriba, muy arriba. Los que asean los pisos, fregaban una y otra vez con el trapeador intentando devolverle a la loseta su estado original, sin conseguirlo obviamente. Se escuchaba la musica de la radio que estaba puesta en una de las mesas; eso quizá hacia la estadía de los limpia pisos un poco mas amenas.

_**I**__** might be paranoid  
I'm boarding the lines  
Cause they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise?**_

_**I don't know what it is  
But it just don't fit  
I'm paranoid  
Yeah!**_

Quiza sonara extraño pero la letra de esa cancion se me era sumamente conocida, no sabia por que. Me gire para ver a Rukia quien, curiosamente, movía su cabeza al ritmo de esa cancion; lo sabía, hasta ella la conocía, pero ¿De quien era?

— Admiro mucho al grupo que canta esta cancion —Me dijo mientras esta vez movía sus manos— Empezaron desde cero y ahora míralos ¡Su musica llega hasta Japón! ¿Increíble, no?

— ¿Sabes de donde son?

— Como es ingles, me supongo que son norteamericanos, no se nada más de ellos. Pero admito que esa cancion es pegajosa cuando la escuchas.

— Si, yo ya la había escuchado, pero no recuerdo donde.

— Vamos, tenemos que subir las escaleras y llegar hasta mi camerino. Hay podremos hacer lo que hemos venido a hacer.

— Y se puede saber ¿A que hemos venido aquí?

— Es un secreto, solo sube y no hables.

Que burdo cuento el de venir a hacer algo a este bar. Parece como si me hubiera engatusado para venir a hacer el amor, como normalmente hacían las prostitutas, pero sabia que ella no era una prostituta ya que además de estar muerta me había demostrado que era de alcurnia, por lo tanto, tenia modales y una ética que no incluía acostarse con un hombre en la primera noche. Subí las escaleras aun con esa cancion en mi cabeza, casualmente mencionaba la paranoia al final del coro, curioso ¿no? Yo estaba casualmente de ese mismo modo: Paranoico ¿Por qué? ¡Por que tenia a una fantasma hablándome a mi costado! ¡¡Cualquiera se volvería loco con solo decirlo!! Hasta parezco deschavetado hablando conmigo mismo.

Eran largas y angostas, si, así eran sus piernas, pensaran que soy un sucio pervertido pero es que ella iba delante de mí con ese vestido que se alzaba con cada empinado escalón. Como dije eran largas, angostas y níveas, parecían nieve blanca pero con un leve bronceado. Note igualmente, de casualidad, el color sus pantis… Se que no debería decir esto, ya que es personal, pero eran color avellana con varios conejos de ese programa estupido que antes miraban Yuzu y Karin ¿A ella le gustaba ese conejo estupido y mal nacido? ¡Dios! Debe estar zafada de un tornillo para gustarle ese mutante conejo blanco. Pero de todas maneras, eran largas y angostas.

Tuve que dirigir mi mirada hacia otra dirección ya que sentía como mi rostro cada vez estaba mas caliente, hasta comenzaba a pensar que de un rato a otro, humo saldría de mi cabeza. Mas no podía evitar volver a mirar, ya que, hacia arriba, era al único lugar que podía observar o sino caía de las escaleras. Las seguí observando por otro buen rato, pensando en como se sentirían tocarlas, me hubiera gustado realmente atender a Rukia cuando estaba viva, hubiera sido un deleite que nunca mas me volvería a dar; como un helado que solo se disfruta en verano y luego nunca mas lo vuelves a comer; por que es un producto letal. Creo que ahora si sobrepase la paranoia y estoy entrando en el estado de locura ¡¿Cómo puedo imaginarme tocarla?! Con solo tener estos pensamientos me estoy arriesgando a que Byakuya Kuchiki me liquide de la faz de la tierra.

— Llegamos, este es mi camerino.

Me saco de mis sucios pensamientos al mencionar que habíamos llegado. Era una habitación sencilla sin mucho ajetreo; con una cama, un espejo, un baño personal y un ropero viejo y usado. No podía esperar más de un bar de poco presupuesto.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Le pregunte algo temeroso.

— Vinimos a recoger algo y luego nos vamos.

¿Solo para eso vinimos? ¿Para recoger algo? Realmente pensé que veníamos con otras intenciones. Que bonita sorpresa me lleve; pero no podía culparla, yo acepte acompañarla y no me importaba el tiempo, solo quería estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible, no se por que.

Rebuscaba algo en el ropero hasta que lo encontró: Eran patines blancos. Me los lanzo con algo de puntería, acertando a mi cabeza; los atrape antes que me causara una contusión grave. Volvió a rebuscar en su armario y esta vez unos patines negros salieron de el y nuevamente, con esa temeraria puntería, acertó en mi cabeza.

— ¡Auch! ¡Fíjate idiota donde lanzas las cosas!

— ¡¡No es mi problema si tu cabeza se interpone entre la cama y yo; por que a donde apunte fue a la cama, no a tu cabeza!!

— ¡Tarada!

— ¡Estorbo!

— ¡Ya cállate! ¡Eres solo un fantasma y si descubren que grito solo, me creerán loco! No es bueno para mi reputación.

— Seré solo un fantasma, pero patino como los dioses así que mas te vale ganarme o me invitaras un café en 'starbucks'

— ¿Tu? ¿Patinar como los dioses? Sera como dinosaurio, pero acepto si ganas te invitare un café de 'starbucks'.

¡Que idiota soy! ¿Acabo de apostarle un café a un fantasma? Bueno ese no es el caso ¡Que idiota soy! Ella si patinaba como los dioses y starbucks es la cafetería de más prestigio en todo Japón, además de la más cara. Un café ahí me saca la mitad de mi salario de un mes; eso era malo ¿Cómo le iba a ganar a esa enana, por que si lo era, patinando? Yo no había tocado una pista de patinaje en años, repito ¡Años! ¡¿En rayos me he metido?! Estaba en serios, muy serios problemas. Yo y mi gran bocota.

— ¿Ya te arrepentiste, Takumi-kun?

¿Qué rayos fue esa voz fingida? Me helo hasta la ultima ebra del cabello con solo escucharla. Odio a las mujeres y sus voces fingidas.

— Ya vamonos.

— Si, si ya no te alteres, pelo pincho.

¿Cómo me llamo?

--

— Buenas tardes Dr. Ishida. Tiene un paciente en espera en el consultorio 5 en geriatría, luego tiene que atender a…

— ¿Geriatría? ¿Qué esa rama no era la de Kurosaki?

— Si, pero no ha llegado aun y la anciana no puede esperar mas —Siguió ordenando los papeles— Luego debe atender a Hitsugaya Toushirou, como el Dr. Kurosaki no se encuentra, —Me dio las formas— usted los tendrá que atender.

Juro que hare que atiendas a cada uno de mis pacientes cuando vuelvas de tu cita Kurosaki.

— ¡Ah! ¡Un minuto Dr. Ishida! No se vaya aun.

— ¿Kurosaki olvido acaso que tenia un paciente en cirugía?

— No, usted tiene una llamada en espera —Me paso el teléfono— Viene de Estados Unidos y es una mujer ¿Acaso esta conociendo personas por el facebook?

Cogi con desdeño el teléfono.

— ¡Tsk! ¡Como si yo tuviera ese tipo de trivialidades por la red! —Aunque la verdad es que si tenia.

Sabía quien era. Senna Saruyaki, ex novia de Ichigo y mi ex mejor amiga; todo en ella era con el término 'ex' por que termino cuando rompió con Ichigo por medio de una carta.

— Dr. Ishida al habla.

— ¡Ah! Hola Ishida ¿Cómo estas?

— Bien ¿Y tu?

— ¡Tambien bien! ¡Muy feliz de hecho!

— ¿Se puede saber el por qué de tu animo, Saruyaki-san? —Quería ser lo mas frío posible.

— Bueno es que mis padres decidieron adelantar mi viaje.

¿Cómo dijo?

— El caso es, Ishida-kun, que llegare a Japón dentro de una semana ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! Yo no, estoy tan emocionada, ya quiero ver a Ichigo para volver a estar juntos y…

— Espera un minuto, yo jamás le dije a Kurosaki que llamaste, de hecho él piensa que ya tú no existes. Y no, no le voy a decir que llamaste ¿No le has hecho ya mucho daño? ¡Déjalo en paz! Esta intentando el mismo salir del hoyo en el que TU lo metiste, ya no llames mas, que no le voy a pasar tu recado.

Callo por unos instantes que parecieron eternos y tan frívolos, podía sentir su dolor. Estaba sufriendo, pero tenia que tener en cuenta que Ichigo tambien sufría y que estaba intentando arreglar las cosas; debería de dejarlo en paz de una vez.

— Pásame con Ichigo, Ishida-kun, por favor.

— No lo hare, no te pasare con él.

— Entonces volveré a llamar y pediré que me conteste él mismo.

— No lo hará, por que no esta en el hospital.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde esta entonces?

Tenía que decirle; así quiza lo reconsideraría.

— En una cita con… — ¿Cómo se llamaba la hermana de Byakuya Kuchiki? ¡Ah! ¡Ya recordé!—, con Rukia kuchiki.

— ¿Con Rukia Kuchiki? ¿Qué no había muerto? —Su voz denotaba desden hacia la nombrada.

— No, al parecer no y como yo y kurosaki somos sus doctores personales; él se me adelanto. Mala suerte. —Desanimarla a venir, creo que estaba funcionando— Adiós, Saruyaki.

— No me cuelgues aun, —No lo hice, quería escuchar lo ultimo que tenia que decir— de todas maneras estaré en tokio dentro de una semana y recuperare el corazón de Ichigo, no importa si me odia y no importa si tiene novia. Hare que se vuelva a enamorar de mi para que deje a esa kuchiki, él no puede estar con alguien como ella. No es su tipo y yo si.

Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de colgar abruptamente el teléfono.

--

— ¡Takumi eres un inútil patinando!

¡Maldición! ¡La mitad de mi salario se iba a ir en un par de cafés! ¿Qué iba a saber yo que esa enana sabía hacer un triple giro con dos vueltas? O como se llame ese movimiento de patinaje profesional. En fin, mi patinaje había estado pésimo, como lo suponía, me caí mas de doce veces y mi cara, por lo que siento, debe de estar morada de los golpes que me di sobre el duro hielo.

— Bueno, ya llegamos —Le dije mientras entramos al Café Starbucks.

Entre con un fantasma a mi lado. La parte de abajo estaba llena, así que subí las escaleras y me dirigí hacia el balcón del segundo piso de esa gran cafetería. Al estar ahí jale una silla para que Rukia se siente y luego yo me senté. Un mesero vino a pedirme la orden.

— ¿Qué desea beber?

¿Qué no servían solo café ahí? Que pregunta más estupida.

— Ehmmm, déme un capuchino doble y un… —vi que Rukia señalaba algo que tenia muchos ceros a la derecha en el menú— y un ¿pastel de café?

— En seguida.

¿Pastel de café? ¿Me había hecho venir al lugar más caro de Japón a comer un pastel de café? ¿Un pastel de café que hubiéramos encontrado en cualquier otra pastelería? ¡Esto ya se iba a los extremos!

— ¡¿Me has hecho venir aquí solo por un pastel de café?! —Le susurre alterado, y quien no.

— Es que si lo piensas, aquí venden café entonces su pastel de café debe ser el mejor por que le echaran café ¿cierto?

Me golpee la frente intentando entender su lógica media rarita, esa chica era extraña, era muy extraña. Pero aun si fuera extraña me encantaba estar a solas con ella en ese balcón, en ese mismo momento como si estuviéramos en una cita… Esperen un minuto ¿Una cita? ¿Acaso nosotros estamos en una cita?

Me sonroje al pensar en esa estupidez, ¿Cómo pude pensarlo? De verdad que estoy paranoico, pero entonces tambien estaría enfermo por que mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar fuertemente al tenerla a mi lado ¿Acaso este seria un síntoma de eso a lo que llaman 'enamorarse'?

— ¿Estas bien, Takumi? Estas colorado ¿Acaso tienes fiebre?

¡¿Qué esa estupida nunca se había enamorado?! ¡A saber yo si el estar colorado es un síntoma de enamorarse! A mi, eso, me debían de enseñar.

— No me pasa nada, solo hace calor.

— Claro —El sarcasmo en su voz era muy notorio— Estas a 4 grados y tu sientes calor. En serio ¿Acaso el hielo afecto tu cerebro?

Coloco su mano en mi frente. Fue en ese momento que pude sentir un frío helar mis huesos, era como si todo a mi alrededor fuera enteramente hielo y solo de nosotros. Por alguna extraña razón, me sentí extremadamente bien, eufórico y hasta se podría decir que era una experiencia placentera. Creo que ahora no lo dudaba, aunque hasta que no lo confirme con mis propios medios no estaré seguro; debo comprobar si me gustaba esa fantasma ¿Cómo? Pues, iba a atender su cuerpo inerte dentro de un par de días mas; eso, me supongo, me dará una idea de lo que hay detrás de esta pared de hielo sin vida.

— Su torta y su café —Me dejo un vaso grande de café y una torta la cual se veia exquisita— ¡Ah! La cuenta —Lo sabia. Aun no quería arrepentirme de beber un café en ese lugar, así que no leeré la cuenta hasta después de haber degustado de todo.

— ¡Lo sabia! ¡Metían café en la torta! —Me dijo mientras se metía un pedazo de torta en la boca.

— Claro, recuérdame nunca jamás volver a apostar, si sigo así me quedare en la quiebra para el final del mes.

— Que tacaño que eres.

— No soy tacaño, se le llama ahorrar ¿Nunca has escuchado la frase 'Guarda pan para mayo'? —Esa frase siempre servia para cuando quería comprarme vanidades muy caras.

— Te lo juro que no. Yo siempre tuve lo que quise, por eso es que siempre me han tratado de una inútil. Solo para el arte y eso sirvo. —Dejo el plato vació junto a mi taza de café y sonrió con mucha elegancia— Gracias estuvo delicioso, pagaría yo pero como vez soy un fantasma jeje.

Claro y ¿Se supone que eso es un chiste?

— Ya que, no me queda de otra.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal si vamos a '_papermoon_'?

— ¿_Papermoon_? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Otro club de mala muerte?

Esta mujer era muy agresiva. ¡Me pego una patada en la pantorrilla!

— No es un bar, es un mirador para dibujantes.

— ¿Mirador para dibujantes? ¿Existe eso?

— ¡Por supuesto! De hecho te propongo algo —Se paro animadamente acercándose a mi rostro cada vez más.

Esta cerca, demasiado a lo que normalmente le dejo estar a una mujer. Cuando salgo con mujeres mantengo mi distancia siempre soy frío e intento mantenerme así; pero con esta chica parece que mientras mas frío sea, mas le agrada estar junto a mi y normalmente eso desagrada a las mujeres. Es extraña, pero esa extrañeza me causa curiosidad y me gusta mucho; si, esta mujer me gusta mucho, ahora no lo dudo. Se fue acercando a mi rostro, estábamos tan cerca, me iba a besar por que sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos. Sentí mi corazón casi desbocado y no se por que pero tuve la intuición de cerrar mis ojos y solo disfrutar de ese mimado afecto que me iba a dar.

Claro esta que no todo es lo que parece. Cerré mis ojos y pasaron mas de 3 segundos y nada pasaba; decidí abrirlo cuidadosamente y vi su rostro algo sonriente que me miraba con extrañeza; quiza por la ridícula pose que tenia para besar.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo, Takumi? Ya me estas preocupando —Rió un poco— En fin, te iba a proponer que fueras mi modelo.

¿Su qué?

— ¿Tu que?

— Mi modelo de pintura —Revolvió mi cabello— Tu cabello es muy peculiar y tienes unos ojos muy bonitos y detallados, quisiera retratarte y poner esa pintura en algun lugar de mi habitación

Se paro de la mesa, por que estaba sentada en ella, se arreglo el vestido y me tendió una mano.

— ¡Vamos! Solo necesito ir por mis cosas a la mansión y luego podremos ir a '_papermoon_'.

— De acuerdo, vamos.

— ¡Espera! ¡Paga idiota después te van a dar como ladrón de cafeterías! —Se rió, mientras yo miraba la cuenta y por tanto me caía de espaldas.

— ¡¡Mil yenes por un café y una torta!! ¡¡ESTA ES UNA ESTAFA!!

— Ya no te quejes y paga, señor tacaño.

— Claro, como tu no pagas… total, al fin y al cabo sale de mi bolsillo los mil yenes…

--

_. 7:00 p.m. _

— ¿Alo? ¿Genryuusai-sama? ¡Soy Saruyaki Senna!

— ¡Ah, Saruyaki-san! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿A que debo tu llamada?

— Pues vera, quiero que me diga si Kuchiki Rukia esta viva, como usted es uno de los socios mayoritarios de la empresa Kuchiki y tambien es mi padrino; pensé que podría decirme algo.

Quería saber. Y lo iba a saber, si era cierto que seguía viva después del accidente que se vio por televisión entonces lo que me decía Ishida era verdad y ella había enamorado a Ichigo. Quiza le hubiera hecho alguna brujería, esa chica nunca me cayo bien, ni siquiera cuando se hizo pasar como mi mejor amiga, traicionándome solo para quitarle todo el dinero a mis padres y enviando su empresa a la bancarrota. Pero yo sabia que ella no era la cabeza de ese plan, no, es demasiada hueca como para planear algo así; Byakuya Kuchiki, él era la cabeza del plan. Fue hace 3 años que paso, dos años después de mi ruptura con Ichigo.

— Solo te puedo decir dos cosas, querida niña —Suspiro— En primer lugar, si, si sobrevivió; En segundo lugar su hermano la ha comprometido con alguien, aun no se quien es, pero no se me hace factible la decisión de byakuya.

— ¿Sobre que?

— El de prometerla con alguien en su 'delicado' estado.

— ¿Delicado como? —Le pregunte, quiza Ishida estuviera mintiendo después de todo.

Dio un suspiro largo, como si estuviera pensando lo que me iba a decir.

— Solo se que esta en un estado 'delicado' el nombre del prometido no lo conozco, no es de ninguna casa noble japonesa, creo que es extranjera, no lo se con exactitud, pero es lo mínimo que te puedo decir, niña mia.

— Muchas gracias por tu tiempo, Genryuusai-sama. Estaré llegando a Japón tres días después de año nuevo ¡Espero y no encontrarte tomado ¿eh?!

— ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Tomado?! ¡Iba a ser verdad eso, tonta! Ya ve a la cama que se hace tarde…

— Padrino, acá son las 7 de la noche, ya estas con tus cambios de horario falsos. Nos vemos.

Colgué.

¡Maldición! Si eso era cierto, entonces Ichigo no solo estaba saliendo con Rukia, sino que hasta se habían prometido la mano. No lo creía y no lo voy a creer hasta que yo misma lo vea con mis propios ojos. Kuchiki Rukia me arrebato muchas cosas, pero lo que no podrá arrebatarme sera a Ichigo.

Él sigue siendo mío; después de todo: 'Él aun me ama'

--

— Se ve mejor de noche que de día ¿verdad?

Rukia definitivamente tenia razón, se veia mucho mejor de noche. Ella me hablaba de su alcoba, sus dibujos, yo le hablaba a ella: Era hermosa bajo la luz de la luna solo reflejándola, aunque fuera un fantasma, no lo parecía, era como cualquier chica, solo que ella tenia cerebro y no era una hueca como con las que había salido antes. Ella era extraña, pero especial a su modo.

— Si, se ve mucho mejor —Le respondí mientras miraba sus pinturas.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que mejor nos quedamos aquí.

— ¿Eh? ¿No es que querías ir a ese mirador de pintores? Te puedo llevar, no tengo prisa.

— No, es que prefiero retratarte aquí, aunque parezca raro, —Me miro fijándose en cada matiz de mi rostro— la luz de la luna es mas intensa y se puede vislumbrar mejor tu rostro y ¿Tu cabello es naranja?

¿Qué no lo había notado?

— Sì, es de nacimiento y si vas a fastidiarme por eso es mejor que me vaya.

— No te voy a fastidiar por eso, lo encuentro un color… peculiar y muy llamativo. Pero no en el mal sentido, es bueno.

— Supongo que si.

— ¡Bueno, ahora siéntate en esa silla por favor! No querrás que malogre tu supuesto perfil griego ¿o no?

— ¿Supuesto? Enana mi perfil griego es de nacimiento.

— ¡Uy, si claro! ¡Y yo soy Angelina Jolie! Ya deja de ser chistoso y quédate quieto.

Y así, me quede petrificado como una media hora, ahí sentado observando cada pincelada de la princesa Kuchiki, de ojou-sama, de Rukia. Cogia los pinceles con tal delicadeza que pareciera que hubiera estudiado artes mas de cinco años y, en realidad, si lo hizo solo que en casa; en esta mansión donde no tenia ni una pizca de libertad. El lienzo emitía sonidos producidos por las pinceladas gruesas y a veces rechinaba ante las delgadas. Variaba entre el color naranja y el beige, pasaba a un marrón oscuro y de nuevo iba al naranja. Sus ojos se detenían en cada faz de mi rostro para captar la esencia, o eso supongo.

Si hubiera estado en cualquier otro lugar, estaría incomodo, aquí me siento mas en casa; mas a gusto, es mas personal. Es como si nos conociéramos de una vida entera, cuando en realidad hace un par de días nos habíamos conocido, una noche de navidad. Navidad ¡Cierto! ¡Mañana era año nuevo! ¿Ella lo sabría? ¿Sabría que mañana era año nuevo? Debería saberlo, la iba a pasar sola, no tenía a nadie. Ni yo tampoco. Decidido, pasare el año nuevo con ella, más primero le debería avisar a Ishida sobre eso; me supongo que no le gustara quedarse solo la noche de año nuevo. Se lo iba a preguntar cuando terminase de pintarme. Aunque sonase extraño era agradable, sentía que todo iba en calma cuando me encontraba con ella; cerré mis ojos intentando rememorar aquella imagen de esa pintora, de 'la pintora de mis sueños'...

— ¡Ya esta! ¡Terminado, Takumi Shirayama! ¡Este eres tú!

Volteo su catre y pude verme a mi mismo en cada maldito perfecto detalle ¡Era increíble! Esa chica era mas que talentosa para el arte, dibujaba con una firmeza y tal parecido que era imposible reconocer si era yo o mi gemelo.

— ¡Increíble! ¡Es idéntico a mí! Rukia, eres increíble, en serio si que eres increíble.

— Gracias —Se denotaba un pequeño sonrojo a pesar de la oscuridad, la luna de todas maneras lo hacia mas notorio— Solo es cuestión de que te quedaras quieto, se me pasaron algunos detalles por alto ya que cierta personita —agrego con sarcasmo— no dejaba de moverse a cada momento.

— ¿Dónde lo pondrás? —Le pregunte con curiosidad.

Observo contorneándose para poder vislumbrar cada lugar de esa enorme habitación que, si me ponía a pensar bien, era el tamaño de mi apartamento. Por fin se decidió en un lugar; cogio la pintura y la llevo hasta esa pared: Era la pared vacía de aquella habitación.

— ¿Por qué esta vacía? —Le pregunte con curiosidad.

— Por que se supone que seria donde pondría mi propio '_Felices por siempre_' —Bajo la cabeza— pero como morí, solo me quede ahí —señalo una torre con una doncella llorando— atrapada en un lugar sin salida, sin retorno, en la eterna oscuridad. Por eso la colocare aquí; por que tu eres lo mas feliz que me ha ocurrido desde hace tanto tiempo.

¿Yo era lo más feliz que le había sucedido en tanto tiempo? ¿En serio? Vaya, me siento bien al saberlo ¿Qué es este calor en mi pecho? Se siente extraño, abrumador y a la vez lo siento tan placentero pero ido y frío. Sentí como la presencia de Rukia se acercaba lentamente hacia mi, me embriagaba el solo estar cerca de su espíritu; de pronto mis piernas temblaron, mi corazón latió agitado, mis manos me sudaron y mi estomago se revolvía de una manera incesante. Estaba parada frente a mi con sus violáceas orbes examinándome, adentrándose en lo profundo de mi ser. Coloco sus níveas manos sobre mi rostro, eran frías pero se sentían tan bien, fue acercándose hacia mí con tal lentitud que me parecía un siglo que ese beso se diera y como yo no podía tocarla decidí dar el primer paso.

— Bésame, esta bien.

Al principio abrió sus ojos con sorpresa para luego demostrar una tierna sonrisa y llevarse mis belfos a los suyos. No supe bien cuan extraño era ser besado por un fantasma pero solo sabía que ella era especial. Era intenso y desabrido, calido y a la vez helado, con ternura de su parte y algo de deseo por el mío ¿Deseo de que? De verla en persona. Si el fantasma era tan atrayente el cuerpo debería ser mejor; voy a curarla, lo juro, y cuando lo haga…

— ¿Kurosaki? ¿Qué haces besando a la hermana menor de Byakuya Kuchiki?

Esa voz… ¡Era Ishida! ¡Mierda!

Me separe rápidamente de Rukia, mientras ella veia intercalando miradas entre Ishida y yo, pero lo peor de todo: Había escuchado que no me llamaba Takumi Shirayama.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Ishida? ¿Estas no son horas de estar en la mansión?

Suspiro.

— Byakuya Kuchiki me llamo, deberíamos decidir ahora, yo le dije que venias conmigo así que —me tendió una mano— Ven, kurosaki, y deja de estar jugando a los amantes.

— ¿Kurosaki? —Espeto Rukia, mirándolo— ¿Cómo le llamaste?

Ishida se subió los lentes.

— Kurosaki, ese es su nombre. Kurosaki Ichigo ¿Cómo te dijo que se llamaba? Es que él siempre les da un nombre falso a las prostitutas con las que sale.

Te lo juro Ishida, te voy a internar en el ala F para pacientes que tienen problemas cerebrales. Eres un maldito carbón ¿Por qué le tenias que decir eso? Se volteo a verme; esta vez, sus ojos demostraban decepción, ira y otro sentimiento que no pude descifrar.

— Así que tu eres, Kurosaki Ichigo, él medico al que ni siquiera le intereso momo, ni yo —Cogio la pintura de hace un momento y un balde de pintura negra y con mucha ira embarro todo mi retrato de una pintura negra y espesa— Siempre es lo mismo; mienten solo para acercarse a la familia Kuchiki… ni siquiera estando muerta puedo descansar de ese infierno.

— Espera, te lo puedo explicar, yo no quería mentirte pero ¿Cómo te podía decir que era la persona que te asesino?

— No lo hubieras hecho ¡Solo te hubieras alejado lo mas posible de mi, al saberlo!

Fue como un haz de luz; ella desapareció tras la puerta del closet que llevaba hacia los jardines traseros, la vi triste y decepcionada; mas no tuve el valor de perseguirla. Solo me quede ahí.

— ¿Kurosaki? ¿Estas bien?

— Si —Baje mi cabeza y me dirigí hacia la puerta de salida, me detuve ahí— Gracias, Ishida.

Él se asombro.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por haberme arruinado una oportunidad de poder olvidar a Senna, gracias por eso.

Le quería causar el mismo daño que le causo a Rukia, le había herido pero yo no era mejor. Me encamine a paso lento hacia el despacho de Byakuya y detrás de mi me seguía un Ishida quizás con complejo de culpa y eso me hace estar mejor; mañana la buscare, le pedire perdon de rodillas si es necesario, y espero que no, y le dire que no pienso dejarla sola.

Por que ambos tenemos el mismo sentimiento: La soledad.

**To be continued… **

**

* * *

**

N/A: ¡Shit! ¡Rukia se entero, lo que todos esperaban! º0º

Ahora si se armo la grande Ichigo y ademas Senna viene; esta vez vas a meter la pata hasta el fondo y lo vas a hacer por que asi yo lo quiero. Muahahahahahaha....ñ.ñ. Realmente quiero que Ichigo sufra y Rukia tbm para asi poder llegar a la verdadera tragedia de sofocles... esa es mi meta xD.

Encuesta bisemanal xD:

¿Como quieren que lo tome Rukia? (Digo el engaño de Ichigo)

A) Mal que no lo perdone

B)Que lo perdone asi al click rapidisimo

C) Que tarde en perdonarlo y bastante

D) Que haga algo para hacer que lo perdone.

Ustedes tienen el voto final! Y recuerden un review es un voto por el movimiento mundial Ichirukista e Ichigo posiblemente considere el hacer lemon ya que la encuenta pasada lo ha dejado con una impotencia que ni Orihime la saca de esta xD.

Bye!

PD: Este Fanfic esta afiliado al Movimiento Mundial: ¡El ichiruki es real! Recuerden afilien mas fics! ;3


End file.
